Our Fate Destined for each other
by ShatteredRose12
Summary: Kagome has been having many strange dreams/visions lately. Who is the silver-haired boy who keeps saving her in her dreams? Why does she feel this way around the new student Inuyasha? Why are her dreams coming true? And what about that mysterious well...
1. A Strange Dream and A Strange Boy

**-Our Fate; Destined for each other-**

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever, so hope you like it. It's already written out, and it will have 18 chapters and 145 pages. Please review. I'm not gonna update unless I get at least 5 reviews! Anyway, ENJOY! Here's chapter 1! Oh, and stop by my profile and check it out. It's really cool, with websites and Japanese words and stuff. **

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Inuyasha; you got a problem with that, 'cause I sure do!**

**-Chapter 1- ****A STRANGE DREAM AND A STRANGE BOY**

_Darkness everywhere; no where to run! 'What's going on?' Kagome thought frantically. 'Why can't I see anything? Where am I?' She felt herself being backed up against something hard. Fear gripped Kagome's heart. Suddenly lights glowed all around her enabling her to see a little of her surroundings. What is this place? She found that her back was against a wall in a narrow corner. A tall ominous figure loomed over her. He had a demonic aura surrounding him, and one look at him filled her with an eerie feeling. He leaned forward until his face was inches apart from hers. She could feel the tickle of his breath on her skin which made the hairs on her neck stand on end. _

_"You've got no where to run; now I can finish you off!" _

_When he spoke, her arms and legs broke out into goose bumps and her skin turned pale. Kagome tried to scream, but her voice caught in her throat causing her to choke on her words. _

"_N-no!" she managed to choke out. _

_The figure raised his hand and pulled a sword from a sheath. The blade glistened in the light and she saw blood dripping from it; blood from his previous victims. Drip….drip…..drip. Each drip taunted her letting her know she was next to die. _

"_Say your prayers, and get ready to enter the netherworld!" he yelled as he held the blade to her throat. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that her end had come. _

"_Get away from her!"_

_The rough, sharp voice caused Kagome to open her eyes. The enemy dropped his sword as he spun around to see his challenger. There stood another figure, one with long, flowing, silver hair. Upon his head sat two triangular objects; his ears? His muscular, clawed hand held a large sword that looked like it would have been heavy for a normal human to lift…not that he was normal…. He looked strong and muscular, but the shadows hid his face. Who was he? No time to figure out; he rushed at Kagome's pursuer and gave a low growl. _

"_Who the hell do you think you are, trying to hurt Kagome? Get your filthy self away from her" he yelled. The enemy re-seized his sword and was about to stab Kagome, but her silver-haired savior was faster. He knocked the sword out of the enemy's hand, and then held his sword to the enemies' throat. _

"_I've been waiting a long time to do this Naraku," he sneered. "Say your prayers you filthy vermin." _

_Sheeeerk! With one swing of his sword, the silver-haired boy sliced off Naraku's head. Puddles of blood lay around his now dead, limp body. The boy stared at the body for a few seconds, then stood up straight and directed his gaze to Kagome. Kagome stood frozen in terror as the boy slowly advanced toward her; his face hidden by the shadows._

'Oh no, he's going to kill me next!' _she thought fearfully. _

_He stopped inches in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut once more, preparing for the worst, when she suddenly felt him grab her around the waist. Surprised, she opened her eyes then let out a yelp of surprise as he pulled her tightly into an embrace._

"_It's alright now Kagome," he said softly, stroking her hair. _

'How does he know my name?' _she thought, but she suddenly felt safe. She wrapped her arms around his torso as he gently rested his head on her hair. They stood there in each other's arms; Kagome was feeling happy and peaceful. After a few minutes she let go of him and looked up at him._

"_I need to see your face," she murmured. Slowly, oh so slowly, he walked out of the shadows; his face was almost revealed, when suddenly……_

"KAGOME! For the last time, wake up!!"

Kagome bolted out of bed, startled at the sound of her name being called. She gasped for air, her heart racing fast. She was drenched in sweat and covered in goose bumps. This was the third time this month that she had had that dream. What could it mean? She didn't have too much time to think about it because Souta was still at her door bamming on it trying to wake her up.

"Kagome! You have fifteen minutes to get dressed or you'll be late!"

"Fifteen minutes?!" Kagome groaned. She had been late for school twice this month already; she couldn't afford to be late a third time. The raven-haired girl rushed into the bathroom and took a good look at herself in the mirror. Yikes! Most people told Kagome that she was pretty, but this morning she looked far from beautiful. Her eyes were half closed and drooping from sleep. Her face looked pale and pasty. She had a little drool hanging from the corners of her mouth. Overall, she looked awful. Quickly she splashed some cold water on her face and brushed her teeth. She then proceeded to pick out her outfit for that day: a cute denim mini and a crop-cut tank top with green and white stripes, and white high-heels. How cute! She then brushed her hair, ran downstairs, popped a piece of toast in the toaster and quickly packed her lunch. She grabbed her toast, drank some orange juice and headed for school.

It was the middle of October. The leaves off all of the trees were blowing about everywhere and the sound of laughter and people raking leaves could be heard everywhere. Kagome loved autumn, and she sighed deeply as she let the wind lightly caress her cheeks. They were pink from running hard as she tried to get to school on time. In the distance she heard the first bell ring.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "Run faster!" she commanded her legs, but in response, all they did was become tired and slow down. Kagome had never been an athlete, and the harder she pushed her muscles the more pain she felt. Soon, her muscles cramped up as lactic acid built up in them. Giving a groan of defeat and pain, Kagome collapsed on the ground unable to run any further. She lay there breathing heavily, when suddenly; she saw a blur of black. Then, she felt a heavy weight fall on top of her, knocking the air out of her lungs. Someone had fallen on top of her!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha was late, on his first day of school! Thanks to his jerk brother Sesshomaru, his alarm clock was broken forcing him to be woken up manually which included his mother shouting at him and bamming on his door for him to get up ten minutes before the bell rang! He didn't even have time to eat breakfast! So Inuyasha threw on some clothes, rushed downstairs and bolted out the door trying not to be late. Luckily his body was built for running, and he had had the best time on his old school's track and field team. He was so fast, in fact, that to most people he looked like a blur. So here he was, running as fast as he could, on his way to school. Upon running, he was soon joined by his older, somewhat cuter brother Sesshomaru, and the two ran side by side.

"_Little brother_, why are you breathing so hard? Don't tell me this little bit of running has you tired already," he said, his ice cold amber eyes focused in front of him.

Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! I'm gonna beat you to school this morning, so have fun eating my dust!" he sneered, turning his face to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's face held the same cold, expressionless look as he coolly said, "Watch where you're going, _little_ _brother_."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha turned around just in time to see that there was a cart filled with oranges in front of him. He jumped over it in the nick of time, narrowly avoiding knocking into it and gaining curious stares from the people walking on the street.

"Ha! Nice try Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha smirked, averting his attention to his brother. "And now, I'll see you later!"

He ran faster, trying to beat his brother to school. Unfortunately, he did not see the object laying in the street- or rather- the person. He was running so fast that he didn't have time to stop, causing him to trip err... _fall_ on top of them, their faces inches apart…

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Kagome lay on the ground struggling against the heavy weight that was now pressed against her body. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried with all her might to push the person off, but to no avail. She finally gave up and let her body fall limp. Cautiously, Kagome opened one eye, only to see two pairs of dark brown eyes staring back at her. Her mouth opened in surprise as she stared into those eyes.

"KYA!" she suddenly yelped. Kagome had just realized how close together their faces were. As Kagome stared into his eyes, she suddenly lost all consciousness. She had seen those eyes before, but where? They made her feel safe, and those lips… Their lips were inches apart; his looked so soft, so inviting, so…

"Hey, you gonna lay there looking all stupid or you gonna get up?" a rough voice demanded, forcing Kagome back to reality.

"H-huh?" was all she could manage to say. She saw that the boy had already gotten himself off of her and was hurriedly brushing his clothes off. She stared at him dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The boy turned to face Kagome and said in an annoyed voice, "Are you okay? What's wrong with you? Get up!"

Kagome slowly rose to her feet and brushed off her skirt. Great! It had dirt on it!

"Are you okay?" the boy asked again, this time his voice a little softer.

"Yea, I think so," Kagome replied slowly.

"Good! What the hell's wrong with you anyway? Who the hell lies in the middle of the street like a retard?"

Kagome's cheeks turned pink at the boy's statement. How rude of him! She hadn't been lying in the street, she had fallen!

"Well you shouldn't talk," Kagome said defiantly. "At least I don't go tripping over orange carts and people like you!"

"Feh!"

The two walked alone in silence for a while. Occasionally Kagome glanced over at the strange boy as she took in his features. He wasn't too bad looking… He had beautiful, long, raven hair that swished rhythmically with each step he took. He wore a red hoodie with the words "Gangsta" printed on it in gold. His pants were baggy and drooping below his hip, which was apparently the style these days. Around his neck hung a gold chain in the shape of a dollar sign, and on his feet he wore ecko tennis. This boy had money! Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"So why were you laying in the street anyway?"

Kagome then proceeded to explain about her morning and how she had collapsed. "And you; why were you running so fast?" she asked after she had taken a deep breath.

"I was trying to beat my jerk brother Sesshomaru, and also I didn't want to be late for school. It's my first day at Tashakio High School."

"Tashakio? Hey, that's my school!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea…. that's sooo exciting," the boy said sarcastically rolling his eyes and causing Kagome to blush.

"Well so-_rry_ for my enthusiasm," she said fiercely. She couldn't believe this guy; he was so rude!

"Wait a minute…..SCHOOL! OH NO, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" she exclaimed. "I'll never make it on time!" she wailed.

Inuyasha paused to think for a moment. Then without warning, he suddenly grabbed Kagome by her waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence because Inuyasha had already started running with her as fast as he could to school.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**And that's it for chappie 1! Hope you enjoyed. Please, please review. Sorry to end it right there, but chappie two's gonna be up soon. **

**Question of the day**

**Would you have liked to be in Kagome's position on the floor… ku ku ku ?**

**-Chapter 2- ****FEELINGS IN THE LUNCHROOM**

**Can you guess what it's about? Lol, keep guessing!**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Feelings In the Lunchroom

**I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews I got. I really didn't expect to get so much and you guys were awesome! So thanks to:**

**TK2  
x.X.xCrimsonMoonlight89x.X.x (sis)  
MoonlightSpirit  
Diamond369  
Crystal Magician Princess  
-Kikyouhater-  
Usako29smiles  
jiingyee1511  
Drama Kagome**

**Thanks for the constructive criticism everyone! It really helped me, so thanks for the reviews and here's chapter 2!**

**-Chapter 2- ****FEELINGS IN THE LUNCHROOM**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha's not mine… but if he were…. ku ku ku….**

The third bell rang just as Kagome and Inuyasha arrived to school. Inuyasha gently set Kagome down on the steps outside, and she groaned. She was so dizzy; everything was spinning!

"H-hey, why are there two of you?" she asked shakily.

"Sorry about that," Inuyasha said seriously.

After a few minutes Kagome felt normal again.

"Don't ever do that again!" she shrieked, hitting him on his arm.

"Whatever. I said sorry. You females are so sensitive."

"No, we normal people just don't like to be picked up by surprise and then thrown across someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes!"

"Well I got you to school on time didn't I?" He was starting to get annoyed.

"Yea, and I almost had a heart attack!" she said fiercely.

"Feh, well remind me not to try and help _you _ever again!" He said 'you' as if she were from a different species.

The two were arguing so loudly that they didn't hear the footsteps behind them slowly approaching them. A sharp voice made them both spin around in surprise.

"Miss Higurashi, late again for the third time I see."

Standing behind them was a tall man with thin hair and square glasses. He wore a navy blue, striped suit with a checkered black and red tie. He was the principal.

'_Talk about no fashion sense' _Kagome thought.

"Oh- Mr. Takashimi! Well, uh, I, uh, you see…" Kagome stammered, as she franctically searched her brain for something to say.

"She was showing me the way to get to school and while walking we were chased by big, vicious dogs," Inuyasha said, his eyes as serious as ever. "I'm new here."

"Uh, yea. What he said."

The principal looked at Inuyasha for a few seconds before saying, "I see. You're excused today then Ms. Higurashi, but don't let it happen again. Now then, since you and the new student seem to know each other already then I'm putting you in charge of showing him around school and making sure he's comfortable. He's your full responsibility, and if any problems come up with him, we'll call you."

A bead of sweat slid down Kagome's face. "W-what?!"

The principal peered at Kagome over his glasses. "Will this be a problem Ms. Higurashi?" he asked in a warning tone.

Kagome sighed. "No sir." She said reluctantly. '_Great, now I'm forced to spend time with this obnoxious, rude boy. Sigh. Well, he did save me from getting in trouble, so I guess I kinda owe it to him.'_

"Good, now off to class, and take this late slip with you."

The duo trudged to class together. Coincidentally, Inuyasha and Kagome were in the same class. They both opened the door and walked inside causing all eyes to avert to them. The atmosphere in the class became tense as everyone immediately became quiet. Kagome's heart pounded fast as she handed the late slip to the teacher.

"Ok class, it seems we have a new student. Kagome, why don't you introduce him to the everyone?" the teacher suggested.

"Huh? Him? Oh, uh, well, he's..." Kagome's voiced trailed off. She hadn't asked him his name! The class started to giggle. Seeing that Kagome was lost the teacher said, "Never mind, just please take your seats." He then instructed them to sit in the two vacant seats next to each other at the back of the class. Slowly Kagome dragged her feet to the back of the classroom as if someone was forcing her to her death sentence.

When they were both seated, Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "Pssstt... it's Inuyasha."

Kagome whispered back, "Good to know. I'm Kagome."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang signaling the end of what had seemed like slow torture. All through that class Kagome had been lost. She hated math! She didn't understand a single thing that the teacher had been saying and to make things worse, she had to put up with Inuyasha throwing spitballs and pieces of paper at fellow classmates. He acted so immature! Finally though, it was lunch. Kagome hurriedly rushed out of the classroom and into the crowded lunchroom. She grabbed a tray and proceeded to stand in the long, endless lunch line. She was waiting for what seemed like hours until she realized that it was almost her turn. There were only three people in front of her! She smiled happily to herself when suddenly she heard a voice behind her that made her groan.

"This line is too damn long! There ain't no way I'm waiting in this long line to eat garbage that looks like something the lunch ladies scraped from between a frog's toes!"

All heads turned to face the source of the voice, and there standing in the middle of the lunch room was none other than Inuyasha. Kagome's face turned red at the statement that Inuyasha had just made. Ignoring all of the awkward stares that he received, he marched his way to the front of the line skipping everyone else. The kid who he skipped started to open his mouth in protest but Inuyasha turned around and gave him a death glare, causing him to draw back in fear. By now Kagome was speechless in disbelief. Forgetting about her lunch, she marched to where Inuyasha was and grabbed him by his ear. She dragged him across the lunch room not caring that everyone was staring at them two in surprise and awe. She didn't stop until they were both at an empty table in a vacant corner in the lunch room.

"Ow, ow, ow! Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Finally Kagome let go of his ear. She slowly turned to face Inuyasha, ready to unleash her wrath and anger on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha?! You can't do that! It's rude and mean, and could get us BOTH into trouble. In case you don't remember, you're my responsibility, so what ever happens to you I have to take the heat for it! You had better cut out your idiotic antics or you'll regret it!"

Inuyasha stood timidly, scared at the sudden angry outburst from Kagome. When she was done rowing, he had nothing to say, so all he said was,

"Keh, whatever."

"Now then, let's go eat lunch!" Kagome said cheerfully, suddenly changing her mood.

The raven-haired boy and the raven-haired girl both sat down to eat lunch together. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome didn't have any lunch (because of him) so he offered her an extra sandwich that his mother had packed him. The two sat eating in silence, with Inuyasha warily watching Kagome. Suddenly, Kagome broke the silence.

"Hey Inuyasha, where'd you learn to run so fast?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I was just born like that I guess. Why?"

"It's just; no one has ever slung me over their shoulder and run with me two whole blocks before. It's really amazing."

"Feh, it's nothing."

The two continued to eat in silence. Kagome was eating a very oily sandwich and Inuyasha was eating a steak . Both were quiet and deep in thought until suddenly Inuyasha leaned over close to Kagome's face.

"Kyah! What are you doing!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, you have oil dripping down your mouth," Inuyasha said as he gently wiped it with a napkin. Kagome blushed deeply which Inuyasha noticed.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that. I could have wiped it myself." Kagome replied, expecting a rude comment from Inuyasha. What he said next surprised her.

"Yeah, but it spoils your features. I like you better oil free." Inuyasha said it in a somewhat sarcastic way, but Kagome knew that he truly meant it.

Kagome gasped as her face turned scarlet red. Her heart suddenly started pounding. _Why is my heart pounding so fast? What are these feelings?_

Kagome was speechless, though she was deeply pleased with Inuyasha's comment. All she could offer as a response was, "Thanks".

"So..." Inuyasha voice trailed off. The atmosphere was so awkward; why did he feel this way around Kagome? He had never been speechless around a girl before! In fact, he was quite the ladies' man. But never before had he met someone like Kagome. She was... different. He quickly shook these thoughts out of his head as he realized that Kagome was just staring at her sandwich.

"So..." Inuyasha began again. "You gonna show me around school later?" he asked. He saw her perk up slightly. "I mean, it's not like I _want_ you to or anything, but since you _have_ to and all, why don't you?" he added with a smirk.

"Well, I have better things to do than lead a pompous, stuck-up, obnoxious jerk around," Kagome said fiercely and seeing Inuyasha's face slightly drop she continued, "but seeing as I _have _to and all... I guess I will..."

"Keh, whatever. Cool." Inuyasha acted like he didn't care, but deep down inside his stomach was bubbling...with...joy? Why?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that ends chapter 2! How was it? Hope you liked it! Please review! I know I updated a little early but it's just because of your awesome reviews.**

**Question of the day**

**What would you have done if you were Kagome when Inuyasha wiped her face? ****Are things getting a little intimate or what? Ever hear of personal space? 0o lol JK!**

**-Chapter 3- ****YOU GOT ME IN DETENTION**

**Oooooohhhh…. Detention…. Lolz**


	3. You Got Me Detention!

**Just to answer a few questions: **

**1. First of all, yes, Inuyasha is full human in this story (if you haven't figured it out already). Now, I know he's pretty weak as ahuman, but for an average human he's still pretty strong, plus very brave. So yes he can lift Kagome up like that and run fast. I don't know if he can do that in the series cause they never really showed him as human much, but he can now. Besides, its my story lol.**

**2. Secondly, the rest of the gang won't be in this story. I know that kind of sucks, but I didn't put them in it because I wanted to focus more on Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Plus, I have their parts planned out in my sequel to this story, so... Besides, Kagome still has her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi (and Hojo a little) which is all she has in mdern day Tokyo in the series. Plus, Inuyasha has a few friends of his own too. **

**3. I know I could probably describe some things better, but its my first fic ever and I'm trying to improve on my writing skills, so hopefully they'll get better. But I had to make lots of changes to some of my chappies pertaining to that, so I hope you enjoy the rest. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the awesome reviews and tips! Hope this chappie is better. So, here's chappie 3:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 3- ****YOU GOT ME DETENTION!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, INUYASHA'S NOT MINE!! GEEZ, STOP RUBBING IT IN! SNIFF… SNIFF…**

'_Who is he? His face; I just have to see his face.' _

_Kagome was running through a narrow hallway. There was nothing around her; just the hallway and the lonely darkness. She felt lost. She didn't know where she was going; she was just running. The soft pitter-patter of her footsteps on the hard ground was the only thing that could be heard, and her heart pounded in rythm to the sound of her lone footsteps. Where was she? Confusion and fear clouded her mind, making it hard to concentrate or where she was going. She stumbled blindly through the hallway, subconciously reaching her hand out to grasp onto something, but finding none she keeps going. The hallways tretched on forever like a neverending line of torment, making her feel hopeless. The air was thick with loneliness; the desolate feelings and the powers of darkness now choked her soul, suffocating her. She was forced to take in a deep breath as she tried to rid her soul of the terror she felt. She was beginning to feel like all hope was lost, when, suddenly, at the end of the hallway shone a bright light. Could it be an angel? The light slowly disappeared, revealing the figure. Yes, it was an angel. Her angel. There stood the silver-haired boy again, slowly calling to her. _

_"Kagome," he whispered softly. "Kagome, I'm waiting for you."_

_Kagome's heart fluttered with excitement at the sound of his voice. Her head became dizzy and cloudy as her heart throbbed in her chest. _

_"Hurry up Kagome!" _

_As he whispered her name softly, oh so softly, it drew her closer to him like some sort of love spell. __The way he said her name, it made her run faster. _

_"I have to see his face. I have to see who he is…" Kagome murmured. Run faster, FASTER! She was almost there! A few more steps and... finally the hallway came to end. She flew into his arms and embraced him. Safe; she felt so safe. He held her tightly. _

_"Kagome…" he said softly. _

_His sweet voice was like a lullaby, gently rocking her soul._

_"Your face, let me see your face." she said. Slowly, so slowly, she looked up. She almost saw it and…._

"KAGOME!"

Kagome pitched up out of her dream. She was drenched in sweat and her covers had been kicked off. She looked at her clock: 3:30 a.m. Kagome groaned. It was very early, not anywhere close to 8:00.

"Souta, why'd you wake me up?"

"Because, you were screaming, "Your face! Your face!" and I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Oh, well I'm alright now. Thanks. Now go back to bed."

Souta nodded his head then walked sleepily out of Kagome's room. Kagome continued to sit up in her bed as she replayed the dream in her mind. She had been running, but to where? To that boy! Who was he? She had almost seen his face, but like with all her other dreams she always woke up before it was revealed. What did these dreams mean? Ugh! Everything was so confusing! Kagome collapsed onto her pillow and tried to fall back asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

RIIIINNGGG!!

Kagome's alarm clock rang, signaling the end to another sleepless night. After Souta had woken Kagome up she had found it hard to fall asleep again which had resulted in an endless night of tossing and turning. Finally, around 6:30 a.m. she had fallen asleep, only to be awoken an hour later for school. She quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed then went downstairs. Today she was wearing floral print capris with a matching headband, white ankle-length boots and a black and white baby tee, with her hair brushed up into a high ponytail. The kitchen smelled like pancakes. Kagome took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma as she sat down and waited for her breakfast. A few minutes later her mother served her a heaping plate full of pancakes. She smothered it in blueberry syrup, and then proceeded to eat.

After Kagome had eaten she packed her lunch then left for school. While walking, she was soon joined by her three friends: Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. As they walked together, her friends didn't miss out on an opportunity to get all up in Kagome's business.

"So, what's up with you and that new cutie we saw you with yesterday?" Yuka questioned.

"What do you mean what's up? Nothing's up. We just met yesterday." Kagome answered denyingly.

"Yea right! We saw when he wiped your mouth for you yesterday, and we saw you and blushing. Now spill girl!"

Kagome blushed deeply as she remembered the lunch room scene. Her friends took notice of this, and all started giggling and chattering excitedly.

"We knew it! So you do like him!" they squealed in delight.

"Guys, cut it out! I just met him yesterday and we're barely friends! He's rude and mean and obnoxious, but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what?" her friends demanded.

"Oh, uh, nothing! See you later girls!" Kagome said hurriedly, and she ran off leaving the three girls standing there looking dumbfounded.

'_Whew! That was close!' _Kagome thought. She was happy to escape her friends' inquisition. Or maybe she was just happy to escape the truth... '_I'm glad to get Inuyasha off my mind!" _No sooner had those thoughts crossed her mind did she collide with Inuyasha who, by the way, was running also.

"OW!" the two exclaimed together as they bumped heads.

"Hey, watch where you're going wench!

"It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Get it right, and watch where you're going yourself!"

"Feh! Whatever." Inuyasha snorted. He decided to walk with Kagome to school.

The two made small talk as they walked together, trying to keep the air from becoming awkward.

"So, why did you transfer to our school in the first place?" Kagome asked.

"Keh. I got expelled from my old school for beating up some shrimpy kid." Inuyasha said casually with a shrug. "He deserved it though!" he added fiercely.

"Ok..." Kagome replied warily. "So," she said trying to change the subject. "I see you're really athletic. Do you run or play any sports?"

"Nope. I run alot, but usually I'm too lazy to waste my time playing sports. Besides, I get my exercise from beating the crap out of kids weaker than me."

"Uh...Right..." Kagome said slowly, not knowing _what _to think of this guy. "Oh, hey, there's the school! See you later Inuyasha!" she said quickly as she ran off, leaving Inuyasha standing there looking confused.

"Wonder what the hell her problem is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome walked through the halls with her head in the clouds. She slowly made her way to her locker, deep in thought. It was the period before lunch, but Kagome was in no hurry to get to class. She sub-consciously opened her locker and got her books out. As she closed her locker, she heard a rough, familiar voice that made her turn around.

"Ha! You call that a throw? My grandma throws better than that! You suck!"

The scene that Kagome saw before her eyes almost made her choke on her spit. Inuyasha was throwing a football around in the halls with some other guys. Kyaa!! Kagome started freaking out as she mentally pulled out her hair. They could break something, or worse, hurt someone! And Kagome would be held responsible for anything Inuyasha did! The principal hated people playing in the halls! Kagome rushed quickly over to Inuyasha and caught the ball in midair as Inuyasha threw it to one of the other guys.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?" an annoyed looking Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! You can't throw a football around in the halls!" Kagome replied angrily.

"No, I can't. Not while your holding the freakin' ball Kagome! Now give it back!" he demanded.

"No! Now go do something constructive, like, uh, go to class?" Kagome said.

"Butt out Kagome!"

"No! The principal put me in charge of you and I'm not about to get in trouble because of your immaturity. Now go to class!"

"Make me! You're not my mother!"

That comment made Kagome pause for a moment.

"Just go to class Inuyasha. Please!" she pleaded.

"Then give me my damn ball!" Inuyasha reached for the ball and the two tugged on it, neither letting go.

"Give it Kagome!"

"No!"

Because the two were so busy arguing they didn't notice the footsteps behind them, or the fact that everyone else was backing away from them and heading to class. Only when they heard a sharp voice bark out, "Hey! You two!" did they finally notice him and turn around.

Standing behind them was none other than the principal himself, and he didn't look too happy.

"Is there a problem you two? Ms. Higurashi, you know the rules! No fighting in the hallway!"

"Uh... Mr. Takashimi! We weren't fighting! We were...uh..."

"Kagome was bugging out 'cause me and my boys were playing football." Inuyasha said boldly, staring the principal straight in the eye.

Kagome's eye twitched. How could he be so stupid?

"Oh, I see. Well Ms. Higurashi, you know how strict we are about playing games in the hallway!"

"But it wasn't me! It was Inuyasha!" Kagome argued.

"Don't argue with me Ms. Higurashi. You and I both know full well that Inuyasha is your responsibility. I'm afraid I'll have to give you both detention."

"DETENTION!" Kagome shrieked earning a few stares from other kids. "I can't have detention!"

"No screaming in the halls Ms. Higurashi. Now, both of you be on your way to class!"

Kagome sighed heavily. Inuyasha had only been here two days and already he had gotten her detention! Kagome felt like crying. She had never gotten detention before. Detention was for 'bad' students and she wasn't 'bad'. She had always taken pride in her perfect record, but now it was about to be mucked up with this blemish. She glared at Inuyasha who just shrugged and said, "Feh, no big deal. I've done detention hundreds of times before." Kagome continued glaring at him causing him to become uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem with your eyes Kagome? If not, then stop glaring at me!"

Kagome just turned around and headed to class. She just wanted to get away from Inuyasha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha let out a large yawn as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Man, detention is so damn boring!" "Hey Kagome, are you- Kagome?"

Kagome was sitting three desks away from him in the detention room. Her head lay tenderly in her hand and she had a weird expression on her face, as if she were daydreaming. She was deep in thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kagome sat in the detention room, she thought some more about that dream.

_It was so strange; what did it mean? Someone must be out to get her, but who and why? Kagome didn't have any enemies.That's what scared her. And who was that silver-haired boy? He protected her and she felt safe with him. Why did he save her? The question that bothered Kagome the most was how he looked. In every dream, right after she hugged him she awoke before she got to see his face. She wanted oh so bad to see the face of her savior, to know his name, to hold him a little more..._

"Yo, Kagome! I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her daydream. "Where am I? Detention? Why am I in here?" Then she suddenly remembered how Inuyasha had gotten her detention. Her expression changed from a surprised one to an angry one. Two fiery, chocolate brown orbs slowly turned to meet a mischievous pair of dark brown orbs and Kagome's gaze threatened to burn a hole through Inuyasha's bewildered stare.

"This is all your fault," she said angrily, her expression never changing.

"Feh. Get over it Kagome. I told you I didn't mean to. That principal is just too uptight. He cramps my style." Inuyasha replied lazily as he sat back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head. Today he was wearing a black sweatshirt that read, "G-Unit," in red. His pants were baggy as usual with his Reebok tennis. Around his neck hung a gold chain with a cross.

Kagome was still glaring dangerously at Inuyasha.

"But I told you to stop!" she said through gritted teeth.

Inuyasha smiled. "Aww, what's wrong; don't like being in here? Well that's too bad, 'cause for the next three hours you're gonna be stuck with me!" he smirked as he winked playfully at her. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she turned around, but for some reason her anger had melted away after he had smiled.

'_That smile; it made me feel so... good..."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**...

**Dun dun dunnnn!! Chappie 3 is written and done! Hope you liked! Please review! Now, I just wanna say something I didn't get to say in the other chapters. Remember: Inuyasha is in his human form, so he may not be as rude as he usually is. He may be somewhat sweeter and kind of more open with his feelings. I know some chapters may have him a **_**tiny **_**bit OOC but I tried to make him as Inuyasha as possible . Also, he and Kagome's relationship (friendship) may develop a little faster than usual, but I hope that you still like my story. I'm just getting you prepared for the next chappie wink wink nudge nudge. Anyway Review and tell me if it's too much!**

**Question of the day**

**If Inuyasha had gotten you stuck in detention with him would you have slapped him or be happy to spend time with him? I know I would have been super happy (but I probably would have still hit him for getting me detention)! **

**-Chapter 4- ****VISIONS OF DISASTER **

**Gonna keep updating so check back soon! Sayonara!**


	4. Visions of Disaster

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**MoonlightSpirit  
Jingyee1511  
TK2  
nay-nay-chan01**

**It really makes me feel good that you guys are staying with my story so thanks alot! XD. Hope you like this next chappie. I know I haven't updated in a while, so here's chappie 4:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 4- ****VISIONS OF DISASTER**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is a Viz Production, not an R.Kelly production (my nickname) so therefore, sadly, he's not anywhere close to mine (except in my dreams…ku ku ku….)**

Kagome sat in her chair with her head on the desk as she stared blankly outside. Her fingers drummed rythmically on the hard, wooden desktop and her head was full of thoughts. Even though she was in detention she still felt so light-hearted and happy. Could it possibly be because she was alone with Inuyasha? She had never felt this way before. kagome had never been a girl who was open with her emotions. She had always had a hard time feeling true happiness, ever since... _that time. _But now, her heart felt joyous and she felt like she was on cloud 9. It was as if Inuyasha was a girl charmer, and she was one of his many subjects...

As Kagome sat thinking, her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a spitball that hit her in the back of neck. She turned around to find a suspicious looking Inuyasha staring at the ceiling with a mischievous smile on his face. Kagome's face automatically resumed an annoyed expression.

"Grow up Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked angelically at Kagome, his face dripping with fake innocence.

"What did I do Kagome?" he asked in an angelic voice.

Kagome sucked her teeth as she said, "You threw a spitball at me. Now stop it before I really get mad!"

"Ok, ok! I was just joking. Geez! No need to get your panties in a bunch!"

Kagome's face turned red at that last comment.

"Just quit it!" she said.

Kagome turned back around, laid her head back on her desk and closed her eyes. She just wanted to escape into dreamland, and maybe even see that silver-haired boy again...

_Kagome was walking; but walking where? The sound of her lone footsteps echoed on the hard pavement with each uncertain step she took. Where was she? Everything around her looked so... dead, so...lifeless. The air was thick with death making it hard to breathe. A horrible stench filled Kagome's nostrils and she covered her nose to block it out. The smell of blood and dead bodies almost suffocted Kagome, causing her to cough and choke. What was going on? Where was everybody? Kagome asked herself as she continued walking. She didn't even know where she was going._

_Suddenly, Kagome saw a familiar figure in the distance. Souta! Quickly, Kagome ran towards her brother as she yelled his name. _

"_Souta! Souta!" _

_He didn't seem to hear her; he continued standing where he was as if waiting for something. _

"_Souta!" Kagome yelled louder, yet he still took no notice. Just then, she saw a vicious beast creeping slowly behind Souta. It was ugly; it had 3 heads, a large mouth with sharp, jagged teeth and 5 big, purple eyes. Its skin was a sickly brown color and it looked rough and coarse. Oh no! It was going to attack Souta! _

"_Souta look out!" Kagome tried to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. She sped up, trying to reach him, but she wasn't fast enough. Kagome felt like she was watching the whole scene from the side; as if this weren't really happening. She watched helplessly as the creature grabbed Souta. It covered Souta's mouth so his screams were muffled. It bent down his head, aiming for Souta's neck. His fangs protruded out; slowly, so slowly, wanting a bite..._

"NO!"

Kagome pitched up out of her sleep as she felt another spitball land in the back of her hair. She was breathing heavily, still scared from the dream she had just witnessed. She turned around slowly, her face dark with anger and said to Inuyasha, "I told you to cut that out!"

"Well I had to do something to wake you up! You wouldn't stop screaming! You were giving me a damn headache!"

Kagome's anger slowly melted away. "What was I screaming?" she asked timidly, her small voice quavering.

"You were screaming, "Souta, Souta! Look out!" or something like that."

"Oh." So her dream had been real! But what did it mean?

"Is something wrong Kagome?" a hint of concern was evident in Inuyasha's voice.

"I had a scary dream. In it, my brother Souta was in danger! He was being attacked by some ugly, horrible creature and I couldn't save him!" Kagome sobbed. "It was so real!"

The sound of wood scraping against the floor was heard as Inuyasha noisily pushed his chair out. He got up out of his seat and slowly made his way over to Kagome, his footsteps echoing in the empty classroom. He had never seen her so upset before. A concerned look washed over his face as he gently took her into his arms and cradled her head on his chest. He patted her pack soflty as he felt a series of sobs rack through Kagome's body. He allowed her to cry on his G-Unit t-shirt, even though it was his favorite...

"Inuyasha, I'm scared for Souta!"

"Kagome, I'm sure it was just a nightmare. Maybe you ate something bad. The cafeteria lunch can do that to you..."

"No Inuyasha! It was too real! It was almost like...a vision! A vision of the future! What if it comes true! Inuyasha, I don't want to lose Souta!"

Kagome cried even harder as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's middle. She just wanted someone to hold onto. Someone to comfort her. Someone to protect her... Inuyasha stroked her hair softly, trying to comfort her. It all felt so familiar to Kagome. Standing here in Inuyasha's arms; it made her feel...happy. It made her feel... safe... She wished time could just stop so that she could lay in Inuyasha's arms forever.

Slowly Kagome's sobs dissipated until they were nothing but hiccups. Her grip on Inuyasha loosesned as she buried her head deeper into the folds of his clothes. After Kagome had calmed down Inuyasha released her from his arms. The two sheepishly took a step back from each other as they avoided each other's eyes. Kagome was looking down at her feet and Inuyasha was looking out the window. The air between them was very awkward.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

The small voice made Inuyasha look at Kagome in surprise. "For what?" he asked.

"Well, you, comforting me and listening to me. Thanks. You really helped me feel better." Kagome was still looking at the floor.

"Feh. No problem."

"But why'd you do it Inuyasha?"

The question took Inuyasha by surprise. He raised his eyebrows as he replied, "Why not? I don't like to see girls cry."

"Well, it was sweet of you."

Inuyasha's face started to redden. "Ok, ok, I get it! No need to get all mushy on me. It's not like I saved the world from an appending doom or anything!" he said sarcastically. Then he added more seriously, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now."

Suddenly Inuyasha walked over to Kagome until he stood right in front of her. He gently cupped her chin in his hands and brought her face up to his.

"I- Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked weakly, unable to pull away from his grasp.

"I'm searching your eyes, to see if you're lying to me!"

He stared into Kagome's eyes; those dark brown chocolate eyes that made him weak in the knees every time they looked at him. Those gorgeous eyes that were like lively pools of love. Her eyes were fiery with passion, yet soft with care; they made him want to just stare into them forever...

Slowly Kagome relaxed as she stared back into Inuyasha's brown eyes. Those eyes that melted her on the inside; that made her speechless, that looked so familiar. They made her heart race and her head dizzy and made her feel...safe? There was that word again! Safe. Inuyasha made her feel safe! Like the boy in her dreams. Could he be...?

Inuyasha became trapped by Kagome's eyes. He felt himself leaning forward, no longer focusing on her eyes, but on her lips. They looked so smooth and soft, so inviting. Inside him a battle raged on as he struggled against his heart to stop moving forward. He desperately tried to pull back from the raven-haired girl but it was as if unknown forces drew him closer. He no longer had control over his body, and though his mind said 'no!' his heart said 'yes!' He tried to fight his strong ambition but to no avail. Finally he gave in to his conquering emotions and he closed his eyes, preparing for his lips to meet Kagome's.

Kagome stood, no longer staring at Inuyasha's eyes but now at his advancing lips. Her heart throbbed in her chest and she felt like it would burst out any minute. She wanted oh so badly to move, but her body wouldn't let her. She struggled against her feelings trying so hard to move backwards, but she was not in control of her body anymore. All she could do was stare at Inuyasha as her heart ached for his lips to touch hers. She felt dizzy and unable to focus. Her hand fluttered to her chest to quiet her pounding heart that felt like it would come out of mouth. She struggled internally with herself until finally she gave in. Her eyes closed as she awaited the kiss. His lips looked so soft, she just wanted him to kiss her, and hold her, and make her feel...safe.

Kagome and Inuyasha's lips were centimeters apart, when suddenly they were interrupted by a loud scream. The two quickly pulled away from each other, blushing. Feelings of embarrassment washed over the two causing them to look away. Then Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed, "Yo Kagome! Who's that kid out there!" as he pointed out the window.

Kagome rushed over to the window and looked in the direction Inuyasha was pointing. Sure enough there was a little boy outside, and he looked like he was in danger. Kagome squinted as she peered at the boy harder. It was Souta!

"Souta! Souta!" Kagome yelled excitedly at her little brother. Oddly enough, he couldn't hear her. Oh no! It was just like her dream!

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concerned, seeing the worry in Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha, this is exactly like my dream! I think Souta's in danger! We've got to save him!"

'_We?'_

"Come on Inuyasha! Let's take the stairs! There's no time to lose!"

"Feh! Stairs? Please. That'll take too long Kagome!"

Without warning, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome again (this time a little more gently) and hoisted her onto his back. Kagome didn't object, but instead said, "Let's go Inuyasha!" Inuyasha jumped through the window and landed on the ground with ease. Kagome had closed her eyes, convinced that they would splat on the ground, but when she heard the soft thud of Inuyasha's sneakers on the grass she opened them relieved and jumped off of his back.

"Phew! We made it!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Quickly, she ran over to Souta and grabbed him. He looked up at her surprised, as if he had been in a daze.

"Souta! Didn't you hear me calling you? What are you doing here anyway? Are you alright?" the questions flooded out of Kagome's mouth earning a confused stare from Souta.

"Hey sis. What's wrong?"

Kagome let out a sigh. He was alright. But he was still acting very strange.

"Nothing. Let's just get you out of here!"

Before Kagome and Souta could move though, they heard a ferocious growl behind them. They turned around and found themselves staring into 2 err... 5 large eyes! A monster! Kagome and her brother screamed, Wait a minute! The monster looked strangely familiar... It was the monster from Kagome's dream! And it was there to kill Souta, and now Kagome! Kagome and Souta ran, but the monster was too fast for them. It leaped in front of them and stared at them; its yellow eyes glowed bright red. Kagome couldn't help but stare at those eyes, until...she couldn't move! Try as she did, Kagome couldn't move a single muscle in her body! Souta must have been the same way because he cried, "Sis, I can't move!" Kagome felt the sweat dripping off of her face as she thought of what to do. The monster moved closer to them as long, dangerous fangs protruded out of his gums. He moved closer to Kagome's neck, and all she could do was grit her teeth as she prepared for the pain.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Kagome gasped as vicious claws ripped the beast in front of her in two. The once feared creature now lay ripped in two at Kagome and Souta's feet. Slowly they were unfrozen.

"Souta, run away now!" Kagome instructed.

"Okay, good luck sis!" he said as he left.

"You filthy bastard! That'll teach you to try and hurt Kagome!"

That voice! Could it be? Kagome spun around to find herself face to face with _him. _The sight that she saw before her eyes made her gasp in surprise. Staring back at her were two striking, amber eyes. They looked serious but also caring. On top of his head sat two furry triangular objects that twitched as if they were sensitive to a certain sound. Were they his ears? His mouth was half open in a half smile, half sneer. Protruding from his slightly parted lips were fangs, but they didn't look vicious on him. His face was simply gorgeous and just one look at it gave Kagome butterflies. She blushed as he looked her up and down.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He held out his hand to her, but his claws were covered with blood.

"You- you saved me. Why?"

"Don't you get it by now Kagome? I'm here to protect you! I won't let anyone hurt you!" he said, his eyes filled with determination.

"But, I thought you only existed in my dreams! Are you real?"

The boy grabbed Kagome around her waist as he had done the first time. He cupped her face in his hands and bent his head down towards hers. He closed his eyes as he slowly and sweetly kissed Kagome. Her eyes opened wide in surprise, and then slowly closed as she gave in to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and the two stood there kissing. Kagome felt as happy and safe as she had before, giving a moan of pleasure as she enjoyed the kiss. When the two finally parted the boy's eyes looked soft and happy and he said, "Does that answer your question?" Kagome just nodded, still in disbelief.

"Now listen Kagome, monsters like these will come to attack you again. They're called demons and they all work for that bastard Naraku. Don't be frightened though, because I'll be here to protect you from them, understand? My job is to keep you safe, and that's what I'll do. Now, I have to go, but Kagome, I just want you to know that I really care for you!"

"Wait, you never told me your name!"

The boy hesitated for a moment before saying, "That's not important right now. I'll tell you someday. Until we meet again, Kagome." He leaped away leaving Kagome standing there staring after him. Part of her just wanted to run and hug him, to beg him not to go, but her heart said to leave him; they would meet again real soon...

Kagome heard a groan behind her which caused her to turn around. There lying on the ground was Inuyasha who struggled to sit up. He looked like he was in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried fretfully as she rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I think so," he said as he winced in pain.

"What happened to you? Where were you just now? I didn't see you when that silver-haired boy rescued me!"

"I- I don't know," Inuyasha admitted. "I don't remember anything after we jumped through that window. In fact, it felt like a part of my soul was being ripped out of me when you got attacked by that monster."

_A part of his soul? Could that mean that-_

Kagome didn't have enough time to finish her thought because Inuyasha gave a cry of pain. She saw blood starting to seep through his clothes onto the ground. She had to get him medical attention right away! But how could she carry him? Oh, if only that boy was here right now...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Chappie 4 is done! Lol, things are starting to heat up for Kagome. Will she find out who that boy is? And what's wrong with Inuyasha? Find out in the next chappie. Please review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Question of the day**

****

**Being in Kagome's position, how do you think she felt seeing some gorgeous guy from her dream, and then him kissing her? How would you have reacted?**

**-Chapter 5- ****I NOW HAVE ONE REAL FRIEND**

**Thanks for everything! Check back soon!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. I Now Have One Real Friend

**-Chapter 5- ****I NOW HAVE ONE REAL FRIEND**

**DISCLAIMER: No, no, no, no, no! I DON'T own Inuyasha! Quit bugging me!! Sniff… sniff… TT**

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She had to get help right away! Inuyasha still lay on the ground. A crimson puddle of blood now surrounded him, staining his clothes and his long, raven hair. He was groaning in pain, and his face was twisted into unbearable agony. Kagome didn't want to leave him alone, but she was of no use to him by herself. She had promised him that she would return, but she never said when. She just hoped that he could be cured. What had happened to him anyway? Kagome didn't think too hard on it. The only thing on her mind was to get to a phone quickly and call the hospital.

Kagome ran inside to the principal's office. Without saying a word, she quickly grabbed the phone on his desk phone and started dialing the emergency number. Mr. Takashimi stood there looking baffled as Kagome frantically explained the situation to the person who had answered the phone. When she was done she hung up and rushed out of the room yelling a rushed, "Thank You!" at the now confused principal. She hurried back out of his office and outside to Inuyasha where he still lay on the grass covered in blood and in pain. She ran to him and knelt down beside him.

"It's okay Inuyasha. The ambulance is coming now!" she whispered. Inuyasha nodded his head in acknowledgement, his eyes half closed.

"Inuyasha! Stay with me! Please!" Kagome yelled frantically. He turned his head slightly to look at the concerned girl.

"Don't worry about me Kagome..."

Kagome just nodded as she tried to calm down. How could she not worry? He was injured so badly! Kagome didn't care that she was now sitting in a puddle of his blood. She just wanted him to be alright. _Why do I care so much? Is Inuyasha that special to me? Why do I feel like Inuyasha _has _to live? It's not like we're that close...are we?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sound of sirens in the distance was a joyful sound to Kagome's traumatized heart. She let out a sigh of relief as it pulled up into the school yard. Two men ran out of the back of the ambulance with a stretcher. Quickly, they hoisted Inuyasha up onto it and lifted him into the ambulance. Kagome watched them tearfully as they started to close the doors. Before it was completely closed, she yelled, "Wait!" and ran up to it. She climbed into the back of the ambulance with Inuyasha and stood by his side. She couldn't let him be by himself. The doors closed and the two rode off to the hospital.

Kagome stood staring at Inuyasha's face, wishing for those beautiful eyes to open. His breathing was irregular and he still looked like he was in a lot of pain. Gently, she took his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze of comfort. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered slightly, and then they opened to look at Kagome.

"Kagome," he whispered softly, his last breath lingering on his lips. Kagome's heart beat fast. "Don't look so worried."

"Inuyasha, I just want you to be alright!" she said with concern, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I will be Kagome. I wouldn't leave you just like that." He smiled slightly at her.

Kagome gave him a shaky smile and said, "That's good to know. Inuyasha, I really want you to be okay. I don't know why I feel this way, but I really care for you."

"I feel the same way Kagome. I-" Inuyasha suddenly gave a growl of pain as he clutched his stomach tightly. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha released his other hand out of Kagome's grip as he held his stomach with that one too. He didn't seem to hear Kagome's frantic screams because the pain was so agonizing. Tears leaped to Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha was hurting really bad! But what could she do? She felt so helpless, and all she could do to comfort him was pat his back softly.

She looked around the ambulance for a bandage, but all she found was a ripped piece of cloth. Taking it, she gently pushed Inuyasha back onto his back and rose up his shirt. She didn't notice the slight blush in his cheeks because she was too busy washing his wound with a bucket of water and towel she had found. She took the cloth and wrapped it tightly around his abdomen.

"There." She said satisfied. "Feel any better?"

"Much." he said. Thanks." His eyes shone brightly with alot of gratitude. "Kagome," he began, "Why? Why do you care so much? Why do you help me?"

Kagome swallowed hard. Here was a question she had been avoiding all along. She had asked herself the same thing but had never answered it because, well, she didn't want to know the answer. She was scared. Scared of the truth...

"Why?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I- I d-don't know." Kagome stammered. "I- I... Inuyasha," she rested a hand gently on his shoulder, "I didn't realize it before, but you're my friend, and friends don't abandon friends. You're special to me Inuyasha, and I don't want to lose a special friend."

Inuyasha blushed. "Well," he said quietly, "I now have one real friend." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome paced the floor impatiently awaiting the result of Inuyasha's examination. She had been waiting at the hospital for three hours. Inuyasha's mother Izaiyoi had been called in and had arrived quite quickly. She was sitting in the waiting room looking just as worried as Kagome. The two made small talk, as Izaiyoi took quite an interest in Kagome's status with Inuyasha.

"So, Kagome, how long have you known Inuyasha?"

"Oh, uh, well, for about a week now, maybe a little over I guess."

"Oh, well, you two made friends quick. Inuyasha didn't have many friends at his old school."

Kagome found this hard to believe. Inuyasha fit in very well at their school.

"Yea, well, he's really nice, _deep _down inside."

"I see. So, what's your relationship with him?"

This question took Kagome by surprise. Relationship? Inuyasha and her? She didn't like him that way...did she?

"Um... we're just really good friends." Kagome said uncertainly.

"Really, because all Inuyasha talks about is you. He's seemed to have grown quite fond of you Kagome, and I can see why. You're a charming young lady. Inuyasha needs someone like that in his life." Izaiyoi smiled at Kagome.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "Really?" _He talks about me? Wow, what if he does like me? Nah, couldn't be..._

"By the look in your face Kagome, I can tell that you like him much more than a friend." She winked playfully at Kagome. Kagome felt her cheeks deepen to a reddish hue and she shook her viciously.

"So, where's Sesshomaru? Why isn't he here?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject.

Izaiyoi sighed. "Those two never got along. He refused to come, and I can't force him to. I just wish they would act more brotherly towards each other. Truth is, they hate each other."

"Wow." _Good thing Souta and I always get along._

The conversation was interrupted by a doctor dressed in all white. He came into the room with a clipboard in hand. Kagome and Izaiyoi rushed to the doctor almost knocking him over. They were very eager to hear the results.

"How is he?!" Kagome demanded.

"Oh, will he be alright?" Izaiyoi questioned.

The doctor took a step back. Obviously these people had never heard of patience.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" he said. "Now, about Inuyasha. He is alive, but in lots of pain. He has a huge gash in his stomach. It's not a hole, but if it had been any severer it would have been one. Kagome, you saved Inuyasha's life. Your quick thinking got him here to the hospital in time. If you had waited any longer, he would have died. We don't know exactly what the cause of this terrible accident was, but we're glad it wasn't life-threatening. Right now he's sleeping, but we're worried about his breathing rate so we're monitoring it. We bandaged up his wound and tomorrow morning he will have to have surgery on it, but for now, you guys can relax and breathe."

The doctor smiled at the tense faces in front of him.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha's a strong boy. He will be fine. Oh, and Kagome, Inuyasha requested to see you. He's very fond of you, you know. Inuyasha sends his love to you Ms. Izaiyoi and his...uh...hatred to Sesshomaru." the doctor said, looking confusedly at Inuyasha's mother. She seemed happy though upon hearing this news which puzzled him even more.

"Anyway, Kagome, try not to upset Inuyasha. Any little excitement could be dangerous to him in this state. Now, please excuse me. I have to go."

The doctor walked off as the two shouted their thanks to him. Inuyasha's mother left telling Kagome to deliver Inuyasha a message. Before departing, she said, "Kagome, thank you for everything! You're a very sweet young lady. Please, stay by Inuyasha's side. He needs a friend like you. He can be obnoxious and rude sometimes, but he means well. He really likes you, though he won't admit it. Please, give him a chance."

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded. No way did Inuyasha like her! But still, she was glad he was okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome's heart raced fast as she walked quickly down the hallway. The doctor had said down the hall, first corner on the right, third door on the left. His room was room 103. Room 100, room 101, room 102… Ah! Room 103. Gently, Kagome pushed open the door slightly then stopped. What would she say to him? How would he react? What if she accidentally got him mad and he got injured even worse? These thoughts and many others flooded Kagome's mind making her hesitate to go in.

"Kagome, is that you?" a weak voice asked from across the room, causing Kagome to slightly jump.

"Inuyasha? Yea, it's me," Kagome replied quietly.

"Come in Kagome."

Kagome timidly closed the door then made her way across the room. She stood a few feet from Inuyasha's door.

"Come sit next to me Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome sat on the stool placed by Inuyasha's bed and pulled it a little closer to him.

"How are you feeling Inuyasha? Are you still in lots of pain?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I feel much better. Still weak, not to mention I practically got a hole through my body! But the doctor said it was smart for you to bandage it. You really saved my life Kagome. Thank you."

Kagome blushed. "It's okay Inuyasha. I had to do something. Plus, it was kind of my fault that you got hurt anyway, so I owe it to you."

Suddenly Inuyasha sat up, even though it obviously hurt him.

"No! It's not okay! Don't say that Kagome! None of this was your fault, understand? Don't be so damn modest! You saved me; I'm the one who owes you, got it? This is a big deal, so don't act like it's not! I've had people who died from accidents similar to this Kagome. I am very grateful to you. You're a real friend Kagome, and I'm lucky!" Suddenly Inuyasha collapsed onto his bed, his breath coming out in short gasps.

"Inuyasha! You pushed yourself too hard! Are you alright?"

Inuyasha winced in pain as he nodded.

"Liar! Stop putting up such a tough guy front! Tell me when you're in pain!" She held Inuyasha hand in hers and said, "I hate it when you lie to me."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome at smiled at her weakly.

"Inuyasha, I was so scared when I saw you on the ground. Just the sight of all that blood made me lose my head. When I was running to get help, part of me wanted to just run away and never come back, but I had promised that I would return. I almost lost my head Inuyasha! I didn't know what to do!" Kagome admitted. Hot, salty tears now stung her eyes as they slowly started to roll down her tender cheeks.

"I was scared to lose you Inuyasha! I tried to imagine life without you, and I couldn't. It's as if I've known you longer than 2 weeks. If you had died, I would never have forgiven myself!"

Inuyasha just listened with a serious expression on his face. His eyes were filled with concern as they focused on Kagome's face. Then he reached over his other hand and wiped her cheek.

"Don't cry Kagome. I don't like to see you cry, you're too beautiful for that." After he said that, he blushed, nervously clearing his throat. Did he just say that?! Kagome looked just as surprised as him, and her tears dried up quickly. Inuyasha avoided her gaze and his face was red. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha."

Thinking he'd been too nice, Inuyasha said, "Feh. Someone's gotta stop you from crying all the time. It gets annoying you know." He was trying to cover up his feelings, but Kagome failed to realize this and she instantly got mad.

"Well sorry for caring! Next time, remind me not to!"

"Kagome, I didn't say-"

"No! Save it Inuyasha! I'm leaving!"

Kagome got up and made her way to the door. After all that worrying Inuyasha was being a jerk _again_! She was about to turn the doorknob when Inuyasha said, "Stop!" Her hand froze on the doorknob and she slowly turned around.

"What?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Kagome! Please come back over here!" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome felt sorry for him, so she walked over to his bed, but didn't sit down. She folded her arms and stared at him then said, "Yes?"

"Sit down Kagome. I want to talk to you some more."

"Inuyasha, you're too rude to me! After all that worrying! It's like you have no consideration for my feelings! You always-"

"Kagome, don't you get it yet?" Inuyasha said cutting her off. "Don't you get why I do those things?"

Kagome stared at him blankly.

"Of course I consider your feelings. That's why I say things like that; because I don't want you to know mine. Now, please sit down Kagome."

Kagome was about to protest, but she stopped before she said anything. She didn't want to excite Inuyasha any more, so finally she gave in and sat down.

"Kagome, I like you a lot. You're a very close friend to me and a very special girl. Sometimes though, you can be temperamental, moody, hard-headed, stubborn or just a pain in the ass."

Upon hearing this Kagome jumped out of her seat and walked up to Inuyasha's bed. "Well if that's how you feel maybe I _should _just leave; since you don't care about me." She turned around to leave, when Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, I didn't say that. Look at me." She turned around and looked at him. His eyes held a pained expression and his face was twisted into a mixture of agony and sadness. Kagome swallowed. _Was this hard for Inuyasha? _

"But that's what you think of me," Kagome said in a small voice. "How do I know you're not lying to me now, huh?" Inuyasha's next action took Kagome by surprise.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her waist and, even though he was in pain, he sat up slowly, and then brought Kagome's face to his. Kagome gave a yelp of surprise as Inuyasha kissed her, but he just used the advantage to explore her mouth. At first Kagome tried to push Inuyasha off of her but his grip was too strong on her. Soon though, she realized that she didn't want to push him off. Slowly her whole body stopped moving and her eyes closed as she kissed Inuyasha back. She allowed him to explore her mouth as she explored his too, and for a while the two stood kissing; Kagome slid her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he pulled her closer. She played with his long pretty hair as he gave a moan of pleasure. _Why is this so easy for me? I…I actually like it. _Kagome thought. After a while, the two broke apart, each other smiling. Kagome twisted her hair between her index and middle finger as Inuyasha fumbled with his hands. The two were silent.

"What was that for?" Kagome finally asked as Inuyasha crawled back into bed.

"To show you I wasn't lying. I really do care about you Kagome. Even more than that kiss represented..."

"Then why'd you say those things about me?"

"Oh come on Kagome, like they're not true! Don't tell me no one has ever told you those things before! Besides, good friends point out your faults. Plus, I wasn't finished. I was about to tell you how much I cared for you, but you started freakin' out!"

Kagome had nothing to say. She really couldn't argue with what he said because he was right!

"Ok," she offered, "I'm sorry for 'freaking' out then. And I do believe you now." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you. _I wish I could tell you some things, but I don't feel it's the right time. But someday, Kagome, I'll tell you the truth_._"

Kagome was puzzled at this, but she just nodded her head.

"Time for you to rest now," she said heading towards the door. "Sleep tight, sweet dreams."

"They will be if you're in them," Inuyasha murmured, but Kagome pretended not to notice. She blew him a kiss, waved at him then walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her. When she heard snoring come from Inuyasha's room she smiled. She walked down the hall quietly with thoughts in her head. She was feeling slightly giddy, maybe from the kiss? Regardless, Inuyasha had actually taught her something important today, and she realized that she _really _liked him...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Da da da da da da daaaaa!! Chappie 5 done! This was like one of my absolute fav. chapters lol. Sorry it's kinda long. I Hope it was cool! Well, no one seems to know what's going on with Inuyasha yet, so, let's see if they will in the nex t chappie...or not... :P Please review!**

**Question of the day**

**Inuyasha and Kagome…so cute! Isn't Kagome a handful? Well, seeing Inuyasha in that condition would have brought tears to anyone's eyes right? What would have been your reaction?**

**-Chapter 6- ****COMPLICATIONS ARE NO LONGER WELCOME**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Complications Are No Longer Welcome

**Thanks for all the reviews fro the last chapter! You guys make me feel so special! bats eyelashes coyly and blusheslol jk. But still, I really appreciate it. You guys are what helps me to continue so much appreciation! mwah! Anyways, here's chappie 6:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 6- ****COMPLICATIONS ARE NO LONGER WELCOME**

**DISCLAIMER: I had a wonderful dream last night where Inuyasha was ALL MINES! Then I woke up to find that sadly…it isn't so….**

Kagome's head was full of thoughts as she walked to school. It had been three days since Kagome had left Inuyasha in the hospital and she was glad to get away from it all. She had visited Inuyasha everyday for a week in the hospital after 'that day' and it had taken a toll on her body. It was evident too. She had bags under her eyes from the many sleepless nights, she was slouching and her walk had a slight limp in it- thanks to a little accident involving her tripping down the hospital stairs. She let out a big yawn and almost bumped into a tree. She was so tired she couldn't even focus on where she was going! This was the third time she had almost bumped into something or someone for the morning, and it did not please Kagome too much. She had half a mind to just go back home and crawl back into bed, but she fought the urge and continued walking.

The accident that had happened kept relaying over an over in Kagome's head. The blood on the ground. The pained look in Inuyasha's eyes. The wound in his stomach. And his words... '_It felt like a part of my soul was being ripped out!' _What did he mean? And where had the silver-haired boy come from? It was as if he had just appeared the same time they jumped out the window. Could he possibly be related to Inuyasha? It was a possibility... but...no. It couldn't be, because Inuyasha had been on the ground the same time the silver-haired boy had been there, so she was wrong. But still, Kagome felt like she was wrong... She shook her head to dismiss the thought. That wasn't important right now! She had to focus on getting to school in one piece... But still, she just couldn't get Inuyasha off her mind, especially _that _day.

Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha had kissed Kagome had felt differently toward him. She couldn't help but blush every time she saw or thought about him and when someone said his name a big smile would come across her face. She had been trying to figure out her feelings towards him for the past week that she had spent with him, but she was majorly confused. He had acted pretty nice to her and he had seemed really happy when she came to see him each day. He even told her Thursday that his days are usually boring until she comes! She couldn't tell if he was just being over-friendly, or if he had strong feelings for her too which just complicated the situation even more. To make matters worse, Valentine's Day was just three days away, and she didn't have a valentine...yet.

All of these thoughts crowded Kagome's mind almost suffocating her. She took in a deep breath and tried to push them and Inuyasha out of her mind. She was looking forward to a day without him, so that she could clear her mind. As she walked she smiled to herself as she thought of Inuyasha all bored and alone in the hospital. Poor him. She would have to stop by this afternoon and cheer him up. His wound was getting better, and the pain had subsided a lot- thanks to Kagome (although she didn't like to admit it)- making Inuyasha smile everyday helped him heal faster for some weird reason; or maybe it was just the sight of her face...

As Kagome tried so hard not to think about Inuyasha, she heard a voice behind her that made her freeze in her tracks.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!"

Slowly Kagome turned her head, praying that she was just hallucinating, but to her dismay she wasn't. There, standing in front of Kagome with two crutches and smiling, was a raven-haired boy with pretty brown eyes who resembled Inuyasha _a lot. _Oh wait, it _was _Inuyasha! What was he doing out of the hospital, and on crutches?! Kagome's mouthed dropped open in astonishment. Why was he here? Inuyasha seemed to enjoy the look on Kagome's face, because his smile grew wider as Kagome stared at him dumbly.

"The doctors let me out! They said something about not wanting to keep my loving girlfriend under stress and worry or something, whatever that means." Inuyasha said cluelessy, waving his hand as if dismissing the thought.

"Anyway, the gash in my stomach is still a little painful and the doc said I needed something to support it, so he gave me these stupid crutches. I didn't want 'em, but it was the only way he would let me out, and I wanted to see you so badly so I had no choice but to take 'em."

All the while Kagome's mouth had opened wider and wider, but she finally snapped back and closed it. Great, there goes her Inuyasha-free day! But he had said he wanted to see her so badly... That made her heart beat fast... She didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you're out! Wow, that's great! Nice crutches!" she said sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked at her seriously. "Kagome..." He gazed at her with a funny look in his eyes; a look that made her feel uneasy.

What was that look in his eyes? Adoration? Love? Amazement? _Err... let's not get carried away...?_

Kagome gulped. "I'm glad you're better Inuyasha. Maybe we can hang out later today."

Inuyasha just nodded his head, his gaze never leaving Kagome. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, there's school! See you later Inuyasha!" she yelled, running off and leaving him just standing there looking puzzled. Good thing he couldn't run after her!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay class, since Valentine's Day is only three days away, for art today I want you each to make a special Valentine's card for that special someone. You will be graded for creativity, sincerity and how you choose to present your card. You can make it anonymous if you like, but remember- true love comes from within!"

Kagome perked up at the sound of this news. So far, she had slept through most of her classes for that day because they were either boring as hell or too hard to understand, but this new art project seemed pretty interesting. She loved being creative and making pretty things. The only problem was: who was she going to make her card for? Hojo? Eww…no way! I mean; there was nothing wrong with him, he was cute, smart, caring and overly-friendly, but she just didn't have feelings for him the way he had feelings for her. He was a good friend, but somehow she felt like her heart belonged to someone else already...but who?

_Inuyasha._

The name suddenly popped into her mind. What? Inuyasha? Did she really have strong feelings for him or was she just trippin'? She looked across the room at Inuyasha who was talking with one of his friends. For some weird reason, angelic light seemed to shine around him, as though he were 'the chosen one?' Could all this be a sign, or was it just the light from the window? Kagome shook her head clear of the thought. _'_

_Kagome, you need to chill!'_

The bell rang for lunch and Kagome hurried out of the room grateful to get out of that class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Kags, wait up!" Kagome turned around to see her three ditsy friends: Yuka, Eri and Ayumi running after her. She stopped walking and waited for them to catch up. When they were finally together, the girls proceeded with chattering and gossiping away non-stop. Kagome's face held a bored expression as they talked about 'cute guys' and other things of no interest.

Suddenly, Yuka turned to Kagome and said, "Hey Kagome, what's the 4-1-1 on you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome's hands became sweaty as she considered this question.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently, knowing full well where the conversation was going.

"Stop foolin' Kagome!" said Eri with an evil smile. "Word's all over the school that Inuyasha's making his card for you and there have been rumors that you're making a card for him! So spill girl!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. How did rumors start already that she was making a card for Inuyasha? She had absent-mindedly told _one _girl that that she had been _thinking_ about making a card for him because he was a special _friend_! Funny how people twist up your words, then spread it as a rumor over the whole school! What would she tell her friends now?

"Look girls, I was _considering _making him a card, you know, to cheer him up after being in the hospital. It's nothing like _that_, okay?"

"Mmmmhmmm..." Her friends said with obvious disbelief.

"She's lying," Ayumi whispered to Eri and Yuka and they both nodded in agreement.

"She totally has the hots for that guy!" Yuka whispered back.

Kagome just stared at the girls and sighed in defeat. She walked off with her head hung down, leaving them standing there gossiping.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome sighed as she ate her lunch. The question of who she would give her Valentine to still hung heavily on her shoulders. Well, that wasn't the real problem. It was actually the thought of if she liked Inuyasha or not. There were so much horrible things that she hated about him! He was pompous, obnoxious, rude, insensitive, sarcastic, immature and rash, and yet, he knew just how to make her feel special and comfort her when she needed it the most. Plus, he seemed to care about her... _alot._ What should she do?

To make matters worse, Inuyasha suddenly hobbled over to her table and plopped himself down next to her. "Hey Kagome!" he said enthusiastically. One look at Inuyasha's face made all negative thoughts clear out of Kagome's head. She smiled slightly at his excitement to see her and offered a slightly less enthusiastic, "Hey," back as a response.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha began. "About the whole Valentine thing, I-"

Fearing what Inuyasha was about to say next, she quickly grabbed a forkful of macaroni and cheese and shoved it in Inuyasha's mouth.

"Uh, great macaroni today, huh Inuyasha? Nice and cheesy!" she said lamely, as Inuyasha struggled to swallow the big sticky glob that had been forced into his mouth.

"Well, I'd better get going now! Eat up Inuyasha! See you later, Bye!" she yelled as she ran away, leaving a confused Inuyasha still trying to swallow the sticky macaroni.

_I can't believe I just did that! Now he must hate me! Why did I do that anyway? Was I scared? Scared of what Inuyasha was going to say? Scared of him saying the words I longed to hear, and just complicating everything even more? What was it? Oh, I hope he can forgive me. Knowing him he probably won't want to talk to me anymore. I can just imagine him saying, _"Kagome, go away! I don't want anything to do with you or your damn tempers anymore!" '_Oh,' _Kagome sighed. She was in it deep now!

Kagome was standing underneath a big, shady tree. Every few minutes one of its leaves fell off and gently blew away in the wind.

_'I wish I could fly away in the wind right now," _Kagome thought. _'Fly away from all my problems, up in the skies with all the beautiful birds.' _

She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She looked beside her and saw Inuyasha standing there staring up at the sky with her, slightly leaning on the tree with his crutches.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Reminds me of you," Inuyasha said slightly sarcastically, turning to face Kagome. Her heart beat fast. No, this wasn't right! Was it? What should she do?

"You mean you're not mad about the thing in the lunchroom?"

"Kagome, I can't stay mad at you. Even when you go acting stupid and annoying." He said smirking. Surprisingly, Kagome didn't get mad, but instead, she smiled at him.

"There you go again, making me feel this way Inuyasha. You really have a way with girls huh? You make me so happy, even when you make me mad. I love that about you. In fact, I think I lo-" she suddenly stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her and looked at her questioningly. She shook her head.

"Never mind." She murmured, looking at the ground.

"Keh, whatever. So, Valentine's Day is coming soon. Who you gonna make your card for?"

Kagome looked at him. "I don't know yet," she admitted. "What about you?"

'Well, mine is gonna be for someone special. You know, a close friend. She's really pretty and nice, but can be temperamental at times. You know her?" he asked grinning at her. Kagome blushed. He was meaning her!

"Uh, she sounds nice!" Kagome said, playing it off cool. Inuyasha noticed this, so he said, "Yea, she's sooo much cooler than _you_ Kagome. But, you are who you are." He smirked as he saw Kagome's face turn red. She balled up her fists and growled slightly causing him to chuckle lightly. He loved making her mad.

"Chill Kagome, I was kidding. What's it to you anyway?" he asked curiously.

Kagome seemed shocked at the question. "Uh, nothing, I guess..." her voice trailed off leaving silence between the two.

"Inuyasha," she said breaking the silence. "Am I really that special to you?" Her cheeks turned pink. "Do you really like me _that _much? I mean, how much _do _you like me? Well, I guess that's pretty forward of me, but I really like you too- oh no! Did I just say that? Great, now you know! I'm an idiot, idiot, idiot! But then again, how much do I like you? I don't really know you know. It's all pretty confusing to me! I'm still trying to figure out my true feelings towards you, but things are so weird right now I-"

"Kagome, would you just shut up?" Inuyasha cut off Kagome's rapid chatter. Lord, the girl could babble! He slowly leaned over and kissed oh so gently on the cheek causing her to blush deeply. When he had finished, he smiled at her and said, "You talk too damn much!" Then he waved at her and walked away on his crutches. Kagome touched her cheek tenderly where Inuyasha had kissed her. How sweet of him! But now, this just made everything worse. Things had just gotten more complicated. That kiss had confused her even more! Oh boy, complications were one thing that was no longer welcomed in her life!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there it is, in all its…uh…complicated glory! Lolz, there's a little of a pun. Anyway, that's chapter 6 for ya (Omg, I said chapter instead of chappie!) I know Inuyasha's been a little OOC in this **_**chappie, **_**but that's just so you can get the idea of his feelings for Kagome, and Kagome does know the truth deep down inside, but is too stubborn to believe it! Lol, I know it's complicated, but soon you'll understand in the next chappie! So, was this one good, bad, in between, horrible, amazing etc..? Please R&R!!**

**Question of the Day**

**If Inuyasha were a dessert, what would he be? wink, wink ROFL!! I know it's not related to the story whatsoever, but I couldn't resist asking (By the way, he'd probably be a banana split, cuz he has two YUMMY sides: half demon and half human…DELICIOUS)!!**

**-Chapter 7- ****STOP LYING TO ME!**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Stop Lying To Me!

**-Chapter 7- STOP LYING TO ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: dreamy eyes Inuyasha's always mine…but only in my dreams….**

The school was abuzz about Valentine's Day. Everyone was hoping to get a card and many were wondering who to give their card to. Kagome had finally made up her mind to give hers to Inuyasha; it only seemed fair since he was giving his to her. She walked down the crowded halls to her locker and opened it. For once she was feeling happy and excited since Valentine's Day was tomorrow! Before she had never given much thought to Valentine's Day simply because she had never had a Valentine. It's not like boys hadn't offered her; it's just, she didn't feel like any of them were _the right one._ But this year was different_._ She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but ever since Inuyasha had come, she had felt different.

Before, she had been more quiet and closed in. She did have friends, but she even kept them at a distance; shut them out of her life. Ever since _his_ death her eyes had always portrayed the picture of a sad, lonely girl. She never let herself get too close to anyone for fear that they might one day break her fragile heart. It was still wounded; still aching about what had happened. But since Inuyasha came, he had slowly mended those wounds; slowly soothed those aches. Yes, it scared Kagome a little. Never before had she trusted anyone so quickly, but it was something about Inuyasha that made her open up. It was something about him that stopped her tears. She felt safe around him. She felt happier with him. She felt like he would make the world alright for her. And she was scared. She hadn't wanted to become this close to him, but she had. She had intended on keeping him at a distance like everyone else, but he had managed to evade her forcefield: the one that protected her from the world. And now, she had done what she had feared to do with anyone ever again. She had started to love him.

She put her books into her locker and pulled out her already made Valentine's Card. She smiled to herself as she stared down at it. It was adorable. On the front she had put a chibi picture of herself holding candy and flowers, and on the back was a little chibi comic strip. Inside was a sweet poem that she had made up about how special Inuyasha was to her. The card was pink and dog-shaped (she thought it seemed fitting for Inuyasha) and had red lace around the edges. She had decorated it with pretty gems and glitters and had even picked a pretty flower for him. She had really gone all-out on the card, not realizing how important it was to her. She hugged it to her chest for a few moments then stuffed it into her bag and got her books out. She then slammed her locker shut and spun around, only to find her three friends standing behind her with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Who's your card for Kagome? Looks really special!" Yuka asked smiling.

Kagome's face turned red at her friend's inquisition. They were so nosy!

"I hope it's not for Inuyasha! What a jerk!" Eri said fiercely.

Kagome looked puzzled.

"Why not? What'd he do"

The three girls gasped.

"Kagome didn't you hear? Oh, poor you! Come walk with us to class and we'll tell you!

Kagome had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked with her friends. What was going on?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked. "I don't believe you!"

"No Kags, it's true!" Ayumi exclaimed. "He really did say that about you!"

"But that doesn't sound like him at all..." Kagome said softly.

She was referring to the bomb that her friends had just dropped onto her. They had informed her that everyone was saying that Inuyasha didn't really like her. He had just been using her to prove to his friends and everyone else that he could get her easily. To make matters worse, they told Kagome that he had said that she was just a dumb, annoying, hot-headed, stuck-up, know-it-all who thought she was better than everyone! Kagome couldn't believe it! It was so unlike Inuyasha!

"We even have proof Kagome!" her friends told her. "Look at this note!"

The note resembled a valentine's card. It was heart-shaped and it had a little glitter around the edges, but it was the words that hurt Kagome. On it was written, "Kagome, I don't like you. You're nothing to me and I lied about everything I said. We're not friends and you're annoying and stupid. Go away!"

Kagome gasped. It looked just like Inuyasha's hand writing! Only he wrote in a scrawly mixture of print and cursive, and his compositons were easily identifiable because he alone started each sentence with a capital letter in print and finished the rest in cursive (Kagome knew because she had once stolen his book to copy some notes without telling him).

"No," she whispered fearfully, tears coming to her eyes. "It can't be! It just can't!" She shook her head repeatedly as if she couldn't bring herself to accept this news.

"Kagome, we're so sorry," her friends said, feeling bad that they had dropped this unpleasant news onto Kagome's shoulders so suddenly.

"No!" Kagome repeated tearfully, this time much stronger. With that, she ran off leaving her friends standing there.

"Poor Kagome," they said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was just running. She didn't know where to, but she didn't care. Hot, salty tears stung her eyes and blinded her. She tried unsuccessfully to brush them away, but more just came. She squinted, trying to see where she was going. The hallway was full of kids, but everything was blurred. She weaved her way through the crowd, all the while running and crying. She just wanted to run to someplace where she could be alone. Suddenly, she was stopped forcefully as she bumped into something hard. She fell onto the ground with a loud, "Oof!" Great, this was just not her day!

"Are you okay Kagome?"

The sound of that rough voice made Kagome looked up. There, standing over her was Inuyasha. His eyes held concern and his hand was outstreched towards her. She reached for his hand hesitantly, and then she knocked it away angrily.

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha!" she yelled at him, all the hurt and anger arising in her voice.

"What's the hell's wrong with you Kagome?' Inuyasha asked surprised and slightly annoyed.

Kagome rose to her feet.

"You hate me so much? You want me to go away so badly? Fine, I'm gone! I can't believe you would lie to me like that Inuyasha! And to think I actually started liked you!"

She reached into her backpack.

"Here!" she said, thrusting a pink, dog-shaped card at him. "I made this card especially for you! But it's not special anymore! Inuyasha, I hate you!"

With that, Kagome ran off crying, leaving Inuyasha standing alone, feeling confused and heartbroken. What was that all about? He looked down at the card. It was wet! Kagome had been crying. But why?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was still running. She just wanted to get away; away from all the hurt, away from all the pain, away from all the lies, away from...Inuyasha? Why? Why would he lie to her like that? Why would he hurt her so bad? It all seemed so unlike him. She had thought he did like her, and she had really liked him too. She was even going to tell him tomorrow on Valentine's Day. So why? Why cause her so much pain now?

Finally Kagome stopped running. She was under that tree again. The same tree where Inuyasha had kissed her. The same tree where she had figured out her real feelings for him. She grabbed onto a low branch and hoisted herself up onto it. She grabbed another branch and did the same thing until she was on the highest branch in that tree. She sat down and stared blankly at the ground below. She was finally alone. There was no one outside but her.

Kagome bent her head as she tried to stop the tears from coming, but she was couldn't help it. They poured down her face as if someone had turned on faucet of running water. She hadn't realized that Inuyasha meant this much to her. Her mind drifted back to all of the time they had spent together. In the detention room, in the hospital room, in the cafeteria, under this tree. All those times had meant something to her. Until now, she had tried not to let Inuyasha mean anything to her. She had tried to push him away from her, because she had been scared. Scared; because she knew that she really loved him. Scared; because she knew that if she let him mean the world to her, she would get hurt again. She knew that once she let him in she would eventually lose him, and then she would have to put up with the hurt and the pain all over again. Yes, again. She had lost her father the same way, and now she was losing Inuyasha. She couldn't bear it. She loved them both. This was why she hadn't wanted to figure out her feelings for Inuyasha; why she kept lying to herself. Because she didn't want to let him in her life; but she had. And now, the thing she had feared the most was now happening. Why, oh why, did he have to do this to her?

Kagome hugged herself as she tried not to cry anymore.

_'__Be strong Kagome,' _she told herself. _'Don't let him see that you're weak. Don't let him think that you need him. He's not worth it.' _

Kagome tried to console herself, but she knew that she was still just lying to herself. She _**did **_need him. He _**was **_worth it. And deep down inside, she knew the truth. She _**was **_weak. She had been weak when her father had died, and she was weak now. Her heart was broken and she felt devastated. After all they had been through...for him to do this now...

"What's wrong Kagome?"

The voice startled Kagome out of her thoughts. She didn't bother to look down because she already knew who it was.

"Go away Inuyasha," she said icily.

"Kagome, what did I do? Please tell me!"

"You must know full well what you did since it's all over school! You're a liar and a jerk!"

"Kagome, where is all this coming from? I thought you liked me, because I really like you." Inuyasha said almost painfully.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. His face was twisted into hurt and pain. Why was he so upset?

"I did Inuyasha, but not anymore! Not after what you wrote on that Valentine's card to me! I can't forgive you for that."

"What Valentine's card Kagome? I didn't write anything. My Valentine's card to you is right here," Inuyasha said, taking out his card and showing it to her.

"Then what's this?" Kagome asked, taking out the card that she had seen and throwing it down to him. Inuyasha now looked baffled. His mouth dropped open as he read it.

"Kagome, I didn't write this!" he protested.

"Yea right! It's in your handwriting Inuyasha!"

"This _isn't _my handwriting Kagome. My cursive isn't so slanted, and I NEVER dot my I's with hearts...except in this card I made for you..." he said blushing.

Kagome felt herself start to blush too, but she quickly stopped.

"I don't believe you!" she said firmly. "Was this your plan all along? To break down my barrier protecting me? To pretend to get close to me, then crush me just you could laugh it up with your friends? I knew you would break my heart eventually, I just knew it!"

"Kagome, you've got to believe me! I didn't write this! I wasn't lying about _anything_ I said. You mean _the world _to me Kagome, and we _are _friends! You know that! And I would **never** use you to prove a point Kagome! You know me better than that!"

All the while, as Kagome had listened to Inuyasha's desperate pleas she became angrier and angrier. Finally, she exploded.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at him, causing him to draw back in fear. "I can't believe you would just stand there and lie to me like that! Right in my face! Besides, you said it yourself- that I'm annoying, hot-headed and temperamental, and now you're gonna just deny ever saying that? You're worse than I thought!"

Inuyasha stood there looking helpless. True, he **had** said those things about her in the hospital, but he hadn't meant it offensively and Kagome knew that. But what could he say now? He couldn't deny it or she would just call him a liar again, but if he acknowledged saying that then Kagome would hate him for the rest of his life!

"Kagome..."was all he could say.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome burst out crying again.

"See, you can't even say anything, because it's all true!" she sobbed.

"Kagome that's not true!"

"Save it Inuyasha! I don't want to hear anymore!" With that, Kagome jumped down from the tree and ran away from Inuyasha. This time she knew where she was going, and she hoped that he wouldn't follow her there either.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awwww…. Poor Inu! Right now I sort of hate myself for this chappie lol, but I hope **_**you**_** liked it! Kagome can be so uptight, but then again, she **_**did**_** lose her father and she **_**does**_** love Inuyasha (oops, did I just let that out?) lol. That's the problem with teenage love in high school. People will spread rumours just to hur tyou, and boy did it work! I hope our Inuyasha can convince Kagome cuz she can be real stubborn sometimes. Anyway, we'll see…..**

**Question of the Day**

**Don't you just feel like slapping Kagome, then taking Inuyasha into your arms? Lol, I do! But, I understand where Kagome is coming from. No one likes to be played like that, and if I were her I'd probably feel the same way she does. Anyways,**

**-Chapter 8- ****OUR FEELINGS, DROWNED IN THE POOL WITH US!**

**See you later!**


	8. Our Feelings Drowned in The Pool With Us

**-Chapter 8- ****OUR FEELINGS, DROWNED IN THE POOL WITH US!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh noooo!! What do you mean Inuyasha's not mine?! No! It can't be! It's all a lie!! Sob, Sob**

Kagome jumped into the pool and sighed when she felt the cool water touch her skin. She felt it soak up in her pores and she gave a little smile of comfort. She floated on her back for a while, thinking about Inuyasha. He really seemed like he didn't write the note; but then again, her friends wouldn't lie to her. Plus, the card was in his handwriting. Sigh Who should she believe? She dived down into the water and swam deep in the pool. The deeper she swam the more she felt like she was swimming away from her troubles, which was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to just swim away from Inuyasha and the hurt he brought.

She still couldn't understand him though. How could he just stand there and lie to her in her face? Had he no pride, or was he really telling the truth? There was no way of telling. There was proof on the note right in front of her; but strangely, her heart kept telling her it was wrong.

_Sigh_ _What's a girl to do? _Kagome thought. _Maybe I _was _too hard on Inuyasha. I mean, I didn't even let him explain his side of the story yet. I ran off too hastily. Plus, the pain in his eyes... It was so...intense... Oh, he must hate me for sure now. I didn't want to get hurt again, but now I've only made things worse. I don't know who's right and who's lying. Why me?_

Kagome let her mind wander as she subconsciously swam deeper. Before she could top herself, Kagome found herself thinking about Inuyasha and his beautiful eyes... Those eyes that always made her feel wanted. Sigh Why was everything so complicated all of a sudden? Right when she had figured out her heart, it was once again shattered, and oh, it hurt!

Just then, Kagome saw a bright light starting to form in the water. Oooh, it was pretty! Kagome swam closer to the light. It was almost as if she was in a trance; she had no control over her body! All she could see was the pretty light that forever pulled her closer to it. Kagome now needed a breath of air, but she couldn't move her body! She just kept swimming towards the light, as if she were under a spell. Kagome's lungs cried out for air, but try as she did she couldn't stop swimming towards the light. What was it anyway? She would soon find out, as she was almost there...

Oh no! What was going on! Suddenly, the bright light started to change. It grew from a pretty pinkish glow to a disgusting brownish, sickly green color. It had a foul smell, and it seemed to be morphing into something...dangerous? Parts of it gradually shifted, until, the pretty light was no more. Instead, in its place was a horrible, gross monster. Could it possibly be a demon that that silver-haired boy was talking about? No time to find out; Kagome's lungs were now on fire! She had to get air! Finally, Kagome had control over her body and she kicked her legs rapidly trying to get to the surface as fast as she could. She had almost reached the surface when suddenly a slimy tentacle grabbed her leg! She screamed as she tried to pull away, but to no avail. The demon was too strong, and she felt herself slowly being dragged down, all the while gasping for air...until her vision started to blur, then everything went black...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked himself. "What's Kagome talking about? I never wrote that damn note! How could she doubt me so much? What the heck is going on?"

Inuyasha was deeply confused and very hurt at the scenario that had just taken place before his eyes. What was going on? Who could have written that note? It surely wasnn't him, but then who was it? Who would be evil enough to want to ruin their relationship so badly? He just didn't get it. He didn't have any enemies in the school... or did he? It must be someone who likes Kagome. But that didn't help much. Almost every guy in school liked Kagome. So... how would he find out? Then, suddenly it hit him. He knew who it was! Only one person in the whole entire school would be stupid enough to try and mess with him. That bastard! Now Inuyasha was certain it was him. Why, when he got through with him...

Inuyasha shook his head clear of the thought. That wasn't important right now. He had other things to worry about, like the situation he was in with Kagome. He just didn't get it. Why was Kagome acting so cold? Why wouldn't she believe him? Why did she keep running away from him? It was like... she was trying to run away from...the truth... But why? He knew that deep down inside Kagome wanted to believe him. So why wouldn't she? He just didn't understand Kagome. She was so damn complexed! Here he had been, about to go down on his knees and apologize, no matter how painful it was for him, just to make her forgive him and she had ran away! He didn't want Kagome mad at him. He loved her too much for that! Wait, did he just say love...

"Aahhh!!"

A piercing scream ripped through the air, causing Inuyasha to turn sharply around. At once he knew it was Kagome; she was in danger! Immediately Inuyasha dropped his crutches and started running towards the sound of the scream. Damn that Kagome! Where was she? Why the hell did she have to run away and get herself in trouble? Inuyasha thought about where Kagome would go to be alone. The pool! That's it! It was vacant and he had heard that Kagome liked to swim. In fact, she was pretty good. Inuyasha ran towards the pool with only one thing on his mind. He was praying that Kagome was okay and hopefully not dead.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a tremendous pain in his abdomen, in the same spot that he had felt it before. He winced in pain as he forced himself to keep running. There was now a trail of blood behind him where he had been running. The pain continued to grow worse, but Inuyasha couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It felt like something was trying to rip out of him! By now, he was breathing heavily and he was starting to feel dizzy. His vision became blurred but he didn't allow himself to stop because he knew he had to get to the pool. All that was on his mind was him rescuing Kagome. He didn't care if he died trying to save her; as long as she was safe nothing else mattered.

His shirt was now soaked with blood and he began feeling weak and light-headed.

"Damn..." he muttered. "Kagome, I'll save you no matter what it takes!"

It seemed to him that the closer he got to the pool the worse the pain was. He forced himself to continue running, but now he had started to slow down. The pool was finally in his view; he was almost there, when suddenly he gave a cry of anguish and fell to his knees clutching his stomach. He heard Kagome scream again, this time weaker than before and he tried so hard to move. He held out his hand as if reaching towards her.

"Kagome..." he said weakly.

'_Dammit!' _he thought angrily. _'Why now? What is this stupid pain? Why is it here now of all times? I've got to get Kagome or she'll die! I've got to try; she's too important to me for me to lose her!'_

Shakily, Inuyasha climbed to his feet, still clutching his stomach. He slowly dragged his feet on the ground all the while wanting to scream in pain with every step he took. Finally he reached the edge of the pool. He felt like his stomach would erupt by now but he forced himself to push that out of his mind. He took a deep breath and without another thought about himself he dived into the pool. He squinted his eyes against the harsh chlorine as it stung his eyes. His vision was still blurry but he was able to make out a figure with long, raven hair. Kagome! Quickly, he swam deeper and deeper in the pool reaching his hand out towards her. He was almost there... Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't see the demon pulling Kagome deeper. His hand grazed hers when the demon suddenly let go of Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha instead. He struggled against its tight grip trying to break free. He watched helplessly as the almost passed-out Kagome sank deeper and deeper. Oh no! She would drown!

The more Inuyasha worried about Kagome the worse the pain in him got. Just then he heard a ripping sound. The water was now a dirty red color, stained from Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha suddenly had a new burst of energy and strength. He grabbed the demon's tentacle and ripped it apart, freeing himself. Quickly, he swam towards Kagome and grabbed her hand. He held her in both of his arms as he swam towards the surface. The demon thrust out another tentacle and Inuyasha narrowly avoided being hit. His lungs were on fire as he tried to swim faster, but the weight of Kagome in his arms slowed him down. He saw light at the surface and he kicked his legs furiously, but he had used up all of his energy. He wouldn't make it! The pain in his abdomen flared up again almost causing him to drop Kagome.

Inuyasha almost gave up hope when a voice inside him suddenly said, _"It's my job to protect Kagome at all times. I promised her." _

'_What the hell?!' _Inuyasha thought. _'Now I've got freakin' voices inside of me talking crap?!' _

But he thought about it. The voice was right; he did have to protect her! He couldn't give up now; they were so close! With a new burst of determination and hope he used the last of his energy to push himself past his limit. He swam so fast to the surface that later he didn't even remember what had happened. He arrived at the surface gasping for air and gently hoisted Kagome over the edge. Then he climbed out of the pool and ran over to where Kagome was. The pain in his abdomen had now calmed down a little.

He checked Kagome's pulse and found that it was very weak. He put his ear closely to her chest and found that her breathing was irregular. Oh no! What would he do? There was something that they had taught in first aid class; how to save a person after they were drowned. What were they told to do? Uh, damn! He should have paid more attention! Let's see, it had something to do with a kiss...CPU? CPD? CPQ? Hmmm... what was it? Uh... CPR! That was it! Mouth-to-mouth right? But how did you do it? Hmm... well, first you kiss them? No, that wasn't it. Oh, wait, he remembered!

Slowly, Inuyasha leaned in to Kagome until his face was above hers. Her lips were slightly parted. He bent his face down towards hers until they were inches apart. Softly he pressed his lips against hers but with his mouth open. Now, what else to do? She needed air right? He blew into her mouth (hope I phrased that right) giving her the oxygen that she needed. He became worried when he didn't hear Kagome's breathing pattern change.

_'Kagome, please be alive!' _he thought desperately.

He was so intent on getting her to breathe that he didn't realize when a certain pair of brown eyes opened to meet his.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Chappie 8 is done finally! Sorry for the kinda late update. I know its real short, but the next chappie shud be longer. Hope this wasn't a cliffy; we'll all see things better in the next chappie. This was kind of hard to word, so if any of it sounds weird don't be afraid to tell me (nicely). Oh, and who do _you _think wrote the note (honestly I have no idea so if you have any suggestions, _please _feel free to tell me cuz I'm kinda lost...) Hope you like my story so far and please review! Can't wait to post the next chappie… ku ku ku .**

**Question of the Day**

**Anyone know what the strange pains are and why they keep occurring? I do! Yay! Think about it: Ripping sounds, blood, soul, Kagome... lol that's all the hints Im gonna give you! :P Lol, think about it real hard, I'll explain it soon.**

**-Chapter 9- ****OLD MEMORIES RESURFACE**


	9. Old Memories Resurface

**Omg I'm sorry for the late update lol. It took me forever to find the nerve to type this thing out. See, I'm working on a new story now and it takes alot of my time now, and all of my ideas are being put into that story so I kinda forgot about this one. But don't worry. I'll try not to update late any more. Plus, hopefully I'll have my new story finished and posted soon. Btw, thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys make me feel so special "huggles myself" Yayy!! Lol jk. Anyways, here's chapter 9:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 9- ****OLD MEMORIES RESURFACE **

**DISCLAIMER: Get away! He's mine! Back off posers! Oh, wait a minute. WAHHH!! INUYASHA'S NOT MIINNEE!! **

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt air being breathed into her lungs. The first thing she saw was a pair of dark brown eyes that was filled with determination. Wait a minute; they weren't dark brown! The eyes were amber! Kagome stared in disbelief at the person in front of her. His hair... it was silver. He looked like _him. _She continued staring at him confused. Suddenly, his hair flashed from silver to black as his eyes flashed from amber to brown. Then, his hair slowly turned black and his eyes dark brown. Kagome gasped. Could it be? Was this...Inuyasha or... _him_? Kagome sputtered and coughed as she tried to get rid of the water in her lungs. Inuyasha stopped giving Kagome CPR as he realized that she was alive.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he demanded with worry and concern in his voice. He had been so afraid...to lose her.

"I-I'm fine," Kagome stammered. Did he just save her life? Was this actually Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked weakly. She felt tired, scared and confused and her whole body ached. She looked at Inuyasha for an answer, but what he did next surprised her.

"Kagome! Don't ever do anything like that again!" Inuyasha said roughly. His head was bent down low causing his long bangs to fall over his eyes. Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but she stopped herself when she saw a tiny drop of water fall onto the ground. Was Inuyasha...crying?

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said timidly. "A-Are you o-okay?"

"No!" Inuyasha growled fiercely, his voice low and deep. He slammed his fist down on the concrete hard, startling Kagome. "Kagome, you almost died! I almost lost you! I didn't know if you would start breathing again and I freaked Kagome! I was terrified! I didn't want another death in my life. I didn't want another person to pass away because of me!"

By now, Kagome could clearly see the tears running down Inuyasha's cheeks. His head was still bent but she knew he did that so she wouldn't see the pain and the tears in his eyes. Kagome was shocked. She had never seen Inuyasha cry before, and over her! She didn't know how deeply he cared for her, how hurt he had been; how scared she had made him. Kagome was speechless. What was there for her to say? Inuyasha had just saved her life and yet she felt like the she was the one who should cry. She hated to see Inuyasha like this. He made her feel so guilty for putting him through all of this. He was now sitting on the ground next to her with his back turned to her. She didn't know what to do. Painfully, she struggled to get up, and then she slowly crawled over to where he was. She softly touched the back of his shirt, causing him to turn around in surprise.

"Kagome! You shouldn't be moving right now!" he exclaimed. She just put a finger on his lips to silence him. He didn't say anything else, but his eyes opened wide in surprise when Kagome gently pulled his body towards hers and pushed his head onto her lap. She stroked his hair softly.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I know you're upset, but just let it all out. I didn't mean to make you worry. You can lie on my lap as long as want."

She continued stroking his hair as she felt his body shake slightly with each tear that fell. She didn't say a word; she just patiently waited for him to finish. Finally she felt him stop shaking and he quieted down a little. She realized that he was done, but he didn't move from her lap yet. He just wanted to lay there peacefully for a while in the comfort of Kagome. She took a handkerchief and wiped the remaining tears off of his cheek. He turned his head to look up at her. His eyes were solemn and quiet as they gazed directly into hers.

"I'm sorry!" she said drawing her hand back. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Inuyasha's gaze shifted from Kagome's eyes to the ground beside him.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_There's still a little tension between us. Inuyasha wants to say something, but he won't,' _Kagome thought. The two were walking back to class together in silence. Inuyasha hadn't said a word since he had finally gotten up off of Kagome's lap. He had just held his hand out towards her to help her up. Then the two had just started walking. She wanted so bad to apologize to Inuyasha about earlier but her pride wouldn't let her do that, so here they were walking together, an uncomfortable feeling in the air. When the two reached the door of the school Kagome hesitated before putting her hand on the doorknob. She started to open the door, and then stopped. She turned around to face Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have run off like that and...I'm sorry!" she cried. Then she flung the door open and was about to run when she felt a hand grab hers.

"No Kagome. Please, don't run away from me again." Inuyasha pulled Kagome slightly closer to him and said, "No more crying Kagome. Come with me." He started running as he pulled her hand along with him. Kagome didn't know where they were going but she decided not to speak. Inuyasha continued to pull Kagome along with him until they reached the back of the school. He stopped outside a door in the back and then let go of Kagome's hand.

Kagome blushed. Why had he brought her in the back of the school alone? Was he planning on...? Nah! It was too soon for that, although she wouldn't mind... Maybe he was going to...

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a creaking sound. She saw Inuyasha pushing the heavy door open which creaked very loudly. Kagome's face dropped. _Oh, he's taking me inside. Well, that's a bummer. I feel embarrassed._

Once again Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hand through the door and, without closing it, he pulled her up three flights of stairs. Kagome was beginning to get fatigued.

"Inuyasha, slow down! Where are you taking me?"

Inuyasha just look at her seriously without saying a word and continued to pull her until finally they reached another door. He thrust it open and leaded Kagome through it until they found themselves on top of the roof!

"Inuyasha, what is this?"

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "We need to talk," he said sharply. His eyes were now focused on Kagome intently as they burned into hers and she avoided his gaze. He took a step forward.

"Kagome, we're-"

Suddenly Inuyasha fell, clutching his stomach. Kagome caught him in her arms.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

For the first time she noticed the big blood stain on his shirt.

"Oh no! You're hurt, and in the same spot as before? What happened?"

Inuyasha winced in pain. "When I was trying to save you-" He was unable to finish his sentence because the pain was so intense. He fell on the ground. Kagome was immensely worried. She looked around wildly for something to help. She found a first-aid kit abandoned in a corner on the other side of the roof. She ran and got it, then rushed back to Inuyasha. She gently rested him on the ground and lifted his shirt.

"Inuyasha, your wound is bleeding again!" she exclaimed as she sprayed it with some medicine. She cleaned it up and bandaged it, then gave a sigh of relief. "It's not as bad as before thankfully, but we should get you some medical attention!" She began to drag Inuyasha through the door when he suddenly stopped her.

"No Kagome! Not until we talk!" he said firmly.

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to the edge of the roof where they were able to look out over the school yard, and the rest of Tokyo.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here!" Kagome breathed. She closed her eyes and smiled as she drank in the beautiful scenery. She was interrupted though, when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Kagome, I didn't write that note!" he said.

Kagome's smile dropped as she avoided his gaze. "I don't believe you," she whispered.

"Dammit Kagome! After everything I've been through you still doubt me? Look into my eyes Kagome! Look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying!"

Kagome slowly looked up until her eyes met Inuyasha's. She gasped. His eyes were filled with worry, pain, stress and anger and his face held a serious expression. She hadn't known he had been through so much! It was all because of her.

"Now do you believe me?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. Oh no! She had hurt him! This was all her fault. She shook her head violently, not wanting to believe anything anymore. Inuyasha growled with frustration and anger.

"Kagome! Please, trust me!"

When she didn't answer he let go of her and started to walk off. Kagome opened an eye and gasped in horror as she saw Inuyasha leaving. Tears came to her eyes as he said, "I'm sorry Kagome. I don't want to be a bother in your life anymore then. If you hate me so much, I'll just leave. I'm sorry you don't believe me." He walked...or rather, limped...away (with difficulty) to the door and was about to open it when he heard a voice scream, "No!" Before he could turn around, Kagome ran towards him and hugged him tightly from the back. It hurt when she squeezed him, but he didn't say anything.

"No! I don't want you to walk out of my life Inuyasha! I don't want to lose another person dear to me!"

Inuyasha froze at Kagome's words. He flashed back to his thoughts when she was drowning in the pool.

_'Kagome, I can't bear to lose you. You're too special to me. Please be okay.'_

Inuyasha's expression softened as he relaxed his muscles. Kagome hugged him tighter and said, "I do believe you Inuyasha! I believed you from the start. I was just so scared that I would get my heart broken again by someone I loved with all my heart and I couldn't bear it. Please don't hate me. Please don't walk out of my life. Please, stay with me forever!"

Inuyasha was shocked at the words Kagome had just said. He pried her hands off of him then gently replaced them around his neck as he hugged her around her waist.

"Kagome, I really like you," he said. "More than anything or anyone else. I just want you to trust me. I-...I just want you to let me into your life. I want to know you Kagome."

Kagome blushed. She pulled away from Inuyasha and walked back to the edge of the roof. He followed her. She looked over the city of Tokyo and smiled as she said, "Tokyo hasn't changed since his death, but everything else in my life has."

Inuyasha was afraid to ask, but he gathered enough courage to finally say, "Whose death?"

Kagome bent her head. "My father," she whispered. "He's gone from me forever. His death was all my fault!" Tears started to run down Kagome's cheek. "I was only seven when it had happened. We had just had an argument and I ran away from him angrily. I ran through a dark alley by myself and he had come looking for me. That same night a gang of boys were shooting each other with guns. He had just happened to run where they were shooting and a stray bullet had shot him in the chest. I had watched everything from behind a dumpster. I was so heartbroken and terrified that I cried day and night, and up till now I haven't forgiven myself for his death. After all, it was my fault he died!"

Now Kagome's eyes were squeezed shut tightly as she cried. All of the painful memories she had tried so hard to seal away had now come flooding back to her in a sea of pain and guilt.

"Kagome, don't blame yourself for his death. You didn't know that would happen and neither did he. It could have happened to anyone."

Kagome balled up her fists. "But it didn't happen to just anyone! It happened to me! If I hadn't run away my father would still be alive and with us today! It _is_ all my fault! I never even got to apologize for the fight we had! My last words were, 'I hate you!' He died thinking that I hated him! He died because of me!" she shouted angrily.

"Well, the way I see it; there are two ways to deal with your situation Kagome. One: You can either accept he's dead and stop blaming yourself or Two: You can hoard all that guilt up in you and never find happiness or peace. If I were you I'd stick with number one." Inuyasha said. Kagome knew that he was right, but she didn't want to let him go. Not yet.

"I lost my father too." Inuyasha continued, staring down at the schoolyard. "Difference between you and me is that I never knew him. He died when I was born. My mother told me that he only held me once. I guess he had a heart attack or something that same night. I don't even know how he died. Sometimes I wonder if he was just shocked at the way I turned out. I wonder if I didn't live up to his expectations. Mother says he was always very proud of Sesshomaru because he was everything he had hoped for. I always wonder why he died the night _I _was born. Maybe he wanted another _Sesshomaru_, but instead he just got an _Inuyasha_. Sesshomaru always rubs in it that I never met my father and I always have nothing to say after that because it's so true that it hurts."

Kagome was amazed. She had no idea! Here she was this whole time feeling like she was the unluckiest person in the world, but she never thought that someone was just as bad as her, even worse. At least she had known her father. All of her memories of him were locked up tight inside, but Inuyasha didn't even have any memories. He just had guilt and sadness.

"Inuyasha, I had no idea." Kagome said, feeling bad for him.

"It's okay." Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "I don't let it bother me. I accept his death, and though I always feel sad, I try not to let it bother me too much." Kagome felt terrible for Inuyasha. He tried so hard to put on a tough guy facade but deep down inside he was crying.

"It's okay Inuyasha. We don't have to go through this alone. At least we have each other."

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. Then the two just stared into space in silence.

"Kagome, don't ever do that again." Inuyasha said suddenly. "Don't ever run off like that again. If I had lost you, I would never have forgiven myself. I would have gone crazy. Kagome, you don't know what you mean to me. You're worth so much to me. I don't _ever_ want to lose you." He stressed the word _ever _to emphasize his point.

Kagome stared hard at Inuyasha. She turned to face him and grabbed both of his hands, then held them in front of her. Slowly a smile crept up on her face.

"Well, looks like I got you back for making me worry about you when you had to go to the hospital. I felt the exact same way." She stopped smiling. "And I still do. I don't ever want to lost you either. You're that special to me." Inuyasha nodded his head once more.

"I just have one question though. If _you _didn't write the note then who did?"

"I don't know, but it's probably someone trying to mess with our friendship. Myabe it was that Hobo guy..."

"Hojo? No way! He's way too sweet for something like that!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes to slits. "Oh, so you're defending him?"

Kagome sweat-dropped. "No! I'm just saying that i've known Hojo all my life and he would never do anything like that!"

"Hmmm... Maybe it was Naraku!"

"Naraku? Who's Naraku?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha admitted. "The name just popped into my mind. It's as if I've met him before though... Like I _know _he's evil."

"I know what you mean. I _know _I've heard that name before... but where..."

Then, it suddenly hit Kagome. Her dream! The dream when the silver-haired boy had cut off Naraku's head! he had been chasing her, trying to kill her. But then _he_ had stopped Naraku. And he had promised to protect Kagome's life... Thinking about the silver-haired boy made Kagome remember what she had seen when Inuyasha was giving her CPR. For a few seconds his hair had turned silver and his eyes amber. She didn't know how, but she felt that somehow they were both connected. _Determination_... _protect_... _love_... _desire_..._Kagome_... These words raced through Kagome's mind but she didn't understand what they meant. Maybe she should bring this to Inuyasha's attention. She glanced up at him. He was staring into the distance, deep in thought about something. What?

"I- Inuyasha?" Her timid voice seemed to startle him as he jumped slightly at the sound of his name. He looked down at the raven-haired girl.

"What is it?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something then hesitated. What if Inuyasha wasn't aware of what had happened? What if he became totally freaked out? Or worse, what if he _did _know what was going on? Would it drag her to deep dark places? Places that she shouldn't go? Kagome shook her head clear of the horrible thoughts. She avoided Inuyasha's eyes as she mumbled, "Nevermind." Inuyasha stared at her as if trying to read her mind. She looekd scared all of a sueen. What had she wanted to ask him? Kagome stood afraid and angry. She was angry that she had been to scared to ask him but she was afraid to find out the truth. She stood there wondering what was going on. The two just stood silent for a few minutes, each with thoughts racing through their heads.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Inuyasha cried out suddenly, breaking the silence. He rummaged around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. He produced a little card that was shaped like a kiss. On the cover were the words, "I've got the smooches for you!" in pink. Inside was a little chocolate kisses and a sweet poem. He shyly handed it to Kagome.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said sheepishly, avoiding her gaze. Slowly she took the card from him and read it. Then she smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, making him blush.

"Huh?"

"I've got the smooches for you too!" Kagome winked at him. Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks for the card too Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Oh...sorry about...well…" Kagome babbled on, embarrassed about how she had thrown her card at him. Inuyasha just put a finger on her lips.

"Ssshhh..." he said softly. Then he put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"What about the demon in the pool?" Kagome whispered.

"Feh, we'll let the night guy get it," Inuyasha whispered back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there you have it! Chappie 9 is written and done. Inuyasha...crying... I thought this would never happen! Lol jk I saw it coming (it's my story after all). So, what do ya think? Lol, it's sweet that he was that worried about Kagome. Now, just a little note: First of all, sorry to say but Kikyo's not going to be in my story. Second, I know I haven't explained much about the "transformations" and such, so sorry about keeping you in suspense. I will definetely have it clearer in chappie 11! Promise! Wow, can't believe I've gotten this far in my story! Hope the romance scenes aren't too much . Anyways, please review.  
****  
Question of the day****  
When Inuyasha pulled Kagome in the back of the school, what were her thoughts? Ku ku ku…I'm evil! Or maybe she is… Lol, anyways, here's the next chapter:**

**-Chapter 10-** **I AIN'T TUTORING YOU!**


	10. I Ain't Tutoring You!

**Whoops! I updated the wrong chappie! thx soo much for pointing that out. It's hard 2 see the chappie names with the doc. manager... Wow. I know it's been about two weeks since I haven't updated but.. you all know my excuse. Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! But it's coming along really well...my other FF that is. Thanx for the awesome reviews last time! I almost forgot about this story...lol but I couldn't do that. I'm really sorry. But to make it up to you, here it is!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 10-** **I AIN'T TUTORING YOU!**

"_Kagome, we'll meet again real soon; I promise. I really want to be with you. I really like you Kagome." _

_Who's that voice? It sounds so familiar...like I know it! Can it be...? _

"_Show yourself! Who are you?"_

"_You know who I am Kagome."_

"_I-Inuyasha?" She just heard silence. Was that person Inuyasha?_

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked once more. _

_Inuyasha suddenly appeared. _

_"Hey Kagome!" he said brightly. _

"_I-Inuyasha? Is it you?" Kagome asked uncertainly. She reached out a shaking hand towards him. Then, the silver-haired boy appeared. _

_"It's you!" Kagome gasped. "Who is it? Who are you? What's going on?" Kagome asked confused. _

_"Follow your heart Kagome," both guys said at the same time. "You'll know when you listen to your heart..."_

"MS. HIGURASHI!"

Kagome jumped out of her seat as a book was slammed hard on the desk.

"I love you!" she yelled, then she quickly took note of her surrounding. Oh no! She was in school, in class, with her least favorite teacher and her least favorite subject. The teacher, Mr. Hakudoshi, raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ms. Higurashi, please save all _personal_ feelings for later. Now, answer the question on the board."

Kagome's face burned with embarrassment as she stared dumbly at the figures on the chalkboard. Why did her teacher have to pick on her of all people? She heard some children start to snicker behind. She sighed and dropped her head in defeat.

"I don't get this," she mumbled.

"Well, maybe if you paid more attention in class and spent less time daydreaming about love you'd understand," said Mr. Hakudoshi, who then proceeded to explain the problem that Kagome cared nothing about. Kagome just sat there looking miserable. Why was trigonometry so hard? All those numbers...formulas... it was enough to make her head explode! Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the hated class, and the end of school. Quickly Kagome gathered her things and was one of the first to head out of the door when she heard a voice behind her call her name.

"Ms. Higurashi, may I have a word with you?"

Kagome sighed as she reluctantly walked back into the classroom. This couldn't be too good. She noticed that Inuyasha was still in the room, sitting in his chair...err...that is, _sleeping_ in his chair. He had his head on the desk, peacefully snoring. A little drool trickled down the corners of his mouth staining the desktop. Altogether, he looked cute. Cute but funny. Kagome sweat-dropped.

_'He's even worse than me.' _Kagome thought._ 'I don't blame him though; math is so boring! It's like an assigned nap yime in school!'_

"Now; Ms Higurashi, I've noticed lately that your grades haven't been so good. It would appear that you need some help with trigonometry. That's why I've decided that it would be best for you if you had a tutor."

"A tutor?!" Kagome exclaimed. "You want me to have a tutor?!"

"Yes, a tutor; someone to help you out in math. I will assign you one of my top students for this job."

"Okay... who is it?" Kagome asked slightly disappointed. She didn't want a tutor. Tutors were boring and smug becasue they thought they were smarter than you. Tutors were like school at home.

"Hmmm...let me see," said Mr. Hakudoshi as he looked through his grade book. "Let's see... Ah! How about Mr. Tanakah?"

"Who?"

"Your friend Inuyasha, you know, the one sleeping in the chair over there?"

"Uhhh..."

"Oh, don't worry. He sleeps in my class all the time. Usually I lock him in here and wait until he starts banging on the door for me to let him out." Mr. Hakudoshi chuckled mischievously. Noticing the dumbfounded and slightly disappointed look on Kagome's face he asked, "This won't be a problem, will it Ms. Higurashi?"

"Uh, no, I guess not. After all, I don't blame him for sleeping in your class!"

The teacher's expression looked a little surprised at this statement. "I meant him being your tutor." He said sternly.

"Oh; of course not!" Kagome said waving her hands in front of her furiously. "It's cool with me."

"Good. Well then, time to wake him up. Would you like to do the honors Ms. Higurashi?"

"Hmmmm... sure." Kagome smiled evilly.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. She bent her head down to him until her mouth was just inches away from his ear.

"Inuyasha, will you marry me? We could live in a big house together, have three kids and die happily in love." she whispered.

"I do!" Inuyasha pitched up out of his seat, only to find a very amused-looking teacher and a very mischievous, laughing Kagome standing there.

"Kagome, that's not funny!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome tried to suppress her giggles.

"You really wanted that to happen, didn't you?" she asked with an evil smile on her face.

Inuyasha's cheeks glowed a pinkish color. "Shut up!"

"Aww, you look so kawii right now!" Kagome cooed, pinching Inuyasha's cheeks. "You're all red and everything!"

Inuyasha slapped Kagome's hand away. "Piss off Kagome!" he said, annoyed and embarrassed.

Mr. Hakudoshi, who had been secretly enjoying the scene all the while, cleared his throat getting the two's attention. They both turned around as he said, "Yes, well, thank you for waking up Inuyasha."

"Feh. What do you guys want?"

"Well, Ms. Higurashi and I were just discussing who her new math's tutor will be, and since you're my best (but laziest) student, we have chosen you to be her tutor. You start tonight."

"We? I never agreed to this!" Kagome muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha thought for a second.

"No thanks Mr. H. I got better things to do than hang around some girl's house and teach her how to add 2+2. Besides, unlike you guys, _I _got a life!" With that Inuyasha closed his eyes, put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair with a slight smirk on his face.

The two were shocked.

"_How to add 2+2? What does he think I am, an idiot? And what's up with his new smug, obnoxious attitude all of a sudden? What's up with the whole _'I'm so cool, I have a life, I'm good in math's' _thing? And who's he calling _"some girl"_? What about what happened on the roof? I thought we were..."_

"Hmm...well then Mr. Tanakah, since you're unwilling to help, I guess you leave me **no other choice**."

Inuyasha opened one eye curiously. "Oh yea? And what might that be?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"If you don't tutor Ms. Higurashi then I will fail you in this class. Now, that sounds fair, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha jumped out of seat and slammed his hands on the desk. He opened his mouth to protest when a voice interrupted him.

"No, it's not fair."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing behind Mr. Hakudoshi with her head bent.

"You're damn right it's not fair! I ain't tutoring her!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking warily at Kagome.

"It's not right to force him to do something he doesn't want to do." Kagome said quietly.

Huh? Did it sound like Kagome was about to cry?

"If he doesn't want to spend time with me then its fine," Kagome continued. Inuyasha began to feel bad.

"Kagome, it's not like that; it's just-"

"You pompous, stuck-up, obnoxious jerk! I don't wanna spend time with you either! BAKA!!" Kagome suddenly yelled, enraged with anger. She spun on her heels and walked swiftly out of the classroom leaving Inuyasha standing there with his mouth dropped open.

"Wait. What the hell just happened?"

"I'd suggest you go after her Mr. Tanakah. Once you let a girl walk away from you like that, she walks out of your life forever," said Mr. Hakudoshi with a hint of sadness in his voice. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, disturbed. What the hells was Mr. Hakudoshi talking about? What kind of experience did he have with... girls? He abruptly shook the thought away and ran after the raven-haired girl. He saw her walking down the hall. _'Good, at least she's not running. She can't be that mad' _Inuyasha thought

"Hey, Kagome! Wait up! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled her name as he ran.

She stopped and Inuyasha finally caught up to her.

"Hey Kagome, what the hell was that back there?" he asked panting. "Kagome? Answer me! Kago-" he suddenly stopped talking when Kagome turned around to face him. She lifted her head up and met his gaze. Inuyasha gasped. There were tears in her eyes. Oh no! Did he make her cry _again_? "Ka...gome?" he said hesitantly.

"Why do you continue to hurt me?!" Kagome suddenly exploded on him. "All I wanted was a stupid tutor, but you had to be all smug and conceited; rubbing it in that I'm bad at math! And you must think that I'm a complete idiot also! I'm bad at trigonometry, not simple addition! Any idiot can add 2+2, but I guess you think I'm retarded! And furthermore, I thought you wanted to spend time with me. I thought you liked me..." tears sprung to Kagome's eyes again, and she unsuccessfully tried to wipe them away.

"Kagome, wait! Don't cry 'cause of me..." Inuyasha said pathetically. He hated to see girls cry.

"I'm not crying 'cause I'm sad stupid! These are tears of frustration! You're so irritating!" Kagome yelled angrily, receiving a bewildered expression from Inuyasha. She sighed heavily.

"Look Inuyasha, I won't force you to tutor me okay?" Kagome said after a long pause. "I mean, it's your choice and I'm just being stupid and childish."

"No Kagome, you're not. I..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off. He somehow felt guilty for making Kagome cry, but he didn't want to promise her that he would tutor her because he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

Kagome sighed. "Anyways, sorry for the sudden outburst. I guess what people say about me really is true."

"What's that?"

"That I'm temperamental and very emotional."

'_Damn right you are,' _Inuyasha thought.

"I can't help it though," Kagome continued. "It's just me. After all," she said softly, "I got it from my father." She gave a shaky smile.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was surprised.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Inuyasha!" Kagome said with forced cheerfulness. She walked off stiffly.

Inuyasha sighed. "Dammit! Now she's mad! What am I gonna do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was feeling confused and a little depressed. He had made Kagome cry and now he felt awful. She had said it was okay, but he knew deep down inside it wasn't. He didn't know exactly what had happened and he didn't know if it was something he had said, but it must have been bad to make Kagome cry. Inuyasha thought back to earlier that day.

'_I didn't say nothin' bad. All I said was: _"No thanks Mr. H. I got better things to do than hang around some girl's house and teach her how to add 2+2. Besides, unlike you guys, _I _got a life!" _Geez! Sigh Still... What should I do?'_

Inuyasha thought and thought about how to cheer Kagome up. He wanted to apologize without apologizing. How could he do that?

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, guess there's only one thing to do..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew! Finally, Chappie 10 is done and done! It was pretty hard to think of what to write for this, but I just wanted to get to the next chappie! It's gonna be awesome (I hope). Lol. Anyways, please review!**

**Question of the Day**

**1. Why do you think Inuyasha was so rude all of a sudden? Was it to cover up his shame, or just to erase what happened on the roof? Poor Inu…Oh, er, I mean, Poor Kagome…. Lol. **

**2. And what's up with Mr. Hakudoshi? Who ever heard of teachers enjoying kids' pain? And what did he mean by that whole "don't let a woman run out of your life" thing? Perhaps he has a sad past... okay...**

**ANYWAY:**

**-Chapter 11- ****KAGOME, IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?**

**Ooooo…. Things are gonna start heating up (maybe) wink, wink**

**See you later!**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Kagome, Is He Your Boyfriend?

**Gomen for the mistake last time guys. Also, I know it was like _really _short, so I decided to add this here as a bonus chappie! Yaaaay!! Lol. So, here's the next chappie:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 11- ****KAGOME, IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?**

**DISCLAIMER: La, la, la, la, laaaaaa…. (Nope, he's not mine)….TT  
Translator's Note: Onii-chan: big brother**

As Kagome walked home, her mind replayed the scene that had just taken place about half an hour ago. She was so puzzled. She was sure that after 'the roof thing' Inuyasha would have been eager to tutor her. She had even been...hopeful.

_.Sigh. What was I thinking? Like he'd ever want to study with me anyway. He's been so shy around me lately. I wonder if he's embarrassed about what happened that day. I thought it was pretty romantic. _

Kagome dug in her pocket and pulled out a kiss-shaped card. It was the Valentine's card she had received from Inuyasha. She stopped walking and sat down on the edge of a nearby fountain. She stared down at the card as she absent-mindedly traced the glittered edges with her finger. It wasn't the design so much that touched her heart. It was the words...

_This is_ _my first Valentine's card ever. Inuyasha's probably gotten tons before. I just hope he still likes me. _

"Hey Kagome, is that a note from your lover?"

"Huh? Uh..."

Kagome instantly snapped out of her deep thinking and turned around only to find her three friends hovering over her shoulder peering at her card.

"KYAH!" Kagome screamed. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Oh, lighten up Kagome. We just wanna see your love letter," Yuka said laughing.

"Guys, that's not cool!" Kagome complained, but her friends weren't listening. They grabbed the card from her and proceeded to read its contents.

"KYAH!! What are you doing?! Don't read that!" Kagome yelled.

"Hmm... let's see... _'For a girl who's beauty is so divine, She deserves much more than this valentine, but this is the only way I can express how I feel, Kagome; these feelings are-' _Hey, Kagome, give that back!" Yuka yelled as Kagome grabbed the card from her friends.

"Guys, reading other people's Valentine's is so rude!" With that she stormed angrily leaving her friends looking surprised.

"Gee, wonder what bit her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. Her family owned it which made her the official miko of it.

"Oh, hello Kagome!" her mother greeted her cheerfully. "How was school today?"

Kagome forced a smile as she said, "Oh, uh, great mom!" She ran upstairs before her mother could question her further.

"_Hmm...I hope she's alright." _Kagome's mother thought to herself.

Kagome yawned lazily and stretched out across her bed. She stared up at the ceiling as thoughts of Inuyasha raced through her head.

_Sigh. I need to get my mind off of him. I know! I'll take a bath! A nice, long, hot, shower should help me clear my head._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmmmm… Higurashi Shrine…Ah! Here it is!" Inuyasha said as he searched in a directory for Kagome's address.

_"I'd better hurry before it gets too late."_ He thought to himself

"Ahhhh….This is so nice," Kagome sighed as she sank deeper in the soft bubbles. She blew the bubbles softly as she closed her eyes and smiled. Her bath water was nice and hot, just the way she liked it. She picked up a few bubbles in her hand and carelessly blew them away, then smiled as she watched them each float high in the air and then pop.

_.Sigh. Sometimes I wish all my troubles could just float away and pop too. I wonder what I'm going to do about this math thing. I mean, I see no reason why Inuyasha wouldn't want to tutor me, but I guess _he _has his reasons so... But still... he's so stupid! I thought we would actually have been... I don't know... _closer _after what had happened on the roof. I don't know what's wrong with him! And speaking of the roof, I still haven't figured out why Inuyasha looked like the guy in my dreams. And what was up with that dream I had today in class? He said something about "looking deep in my heart". What the hell does that mean? Hows that going to help me figure out what's going on. _

_Hmm... Maybe that guy is somehow _a part _of Inuyasha... Yea! That might be it! I mean, thinking about it now, he seemed to show up everywhere Inuyasha and I were. And these strange pains Inuyasha had experienced... When that demon had attacked Souta and I Inuyasha had been on the grass, but then he seemed to have vanished. Come to think of it, when the silver-haired guy had appeared I didn't see Inuyasha anywhere, and when he had leaped away that's when Inuyasha had reappeared with that gash in his stomach... But why had it happened? Hmmm... And those horrible pains... What were they? Why?_

Kagome graoned and rubbbed her head. Now she had a headache! Too much thinking!

_Oh well, I'm going to enjoy my bath and stop thinking about Inuyasha._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ding Dong! _

"Coming! Hmm...I wonder who that could be," said Kagome's mom. She made her way over to the door and opened it slowly. Surprise filled her expression as she stared into the face of a certain raven-haired boy standing there with a flower.

"My! What long pretty hair!" Kagome's mother explained. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Kagome's mother. How are you?"

"Uh... fine thank you," the boy said uncomfortably. "May I please see Kagome?"

"Certainly," her mother said brightly. "She's taking a shower right now though, but you can wait in the living room until she's done. By the way, your hair is simply lovely!"

"Thank you very much," the boy said stiffly, as if he weren't accustomed to politeness. "Uh, where is the living room?"

"Right this way. Follow me!" her mother said as she led the boy into the living room. "Is that a flower for Kagome? She absolutely adores daises!"

"Really?" the boy asked, looking somewhat relieved. "That's good. I know some girls hate flowers and I wasn't sure if she would be allergic."

The mother smiled. "Well, you are very thoughtful. Kagome's lucky to have a friend like you."

The boy smiled awkwardly. "Thank you," he said again.

"Anyway, please, make yourself at home. Feel free to look around and whatnot. Kagome should be done soon."

"Ok, Ms. Higurashi," he pronounced her name with a little difficulty. He had never said Kagome's last name before.

"Ok," her mother smiled again. She walked out of the room. When she left, the boy let out a sigh of relief.

_"Damn, that was hard," _he thought to himself.

"Hmm...what the hell am I gonna do now while Kagome's taking her stupid shower?" the boy wondered out loud. "Well, guess there's nothin' else to do but look around."

With that, the boy got up with a heavy sigh, brushed off his pants carelessly and looked around at his surroundings. His eyes stopped on a portrait of Kagome that hung gloriously on the wall. His face lit with curiosity and enlightment as he slowly approached the picture. He stared at it for a while, drinking in every detail of Kagome's features. Her long, beautiful, flowing, raven hair; her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that always looked bright with laughter, her smooth, creamy, flawless skin and her soft, smooth, inviting lips. They just made him want to...to kiss her so much. Unconsciously, the boy leaned over to the picture. He closed his eyes as he pictured Kagome standing before him, looking as beautiful as ever. Slowly, so slowly, his lips came closer to her face; she just stood there waiting for them to make contact, until finally, his lips met hers...so soft...so inviting... He stood there kissing her for what seemed eternity, him enjoying the moment when...

"Uhh... excuse me, but what are you doing?"

The boy's head whipped around quickly as he broke away from his fantasy and the picture. He turned around to see a little boy, about 8 or 9, standing there staring at him horrified. His eyes were opened wide and his mouth was opened in a curious 'o'. His face held a puzzled expression, and he just stood there staring at the strange boy who now looked embarrassed and annoyed.

'_Damn! How long was that stupid kid standing there?' _The raven-haired boy thought to himself. He looked up at the little boy, his face still red.

"Um, who are you?" The little boy asked, trying to suppress his giggles.

The raven-haired boy just turned redder as he answered, "A friend of Kagome's. And you?"

"I'm her little brother, Souta."

"Oh yea! You're the little runt who broke me and Kagome's kiss- er, I mean, who got attacked by that demon the other day, right?"

"Yup! That's me! Now, who are you?" Souta asked again.

"Damn, you're nosy!" the boy said slightly agitated. "Well, if you _must _know, my name's Inuyasha," he said in an arrogant tone. He folded his arms, closed his eyes and stuck his nose in the air, his soon-to-be signature pose. "Is Kagome done yet?"

"Nope, she's still bathing." Souta replied, slightly taken aback by Inuyasha's attitude.

"Crap! She's taking forever!" Inuyasha exclaimed, opening his eyes and unfolding his arms. "Guess I'd better go then."

He started to gather his things when he felt someone tugging on his shirt. He looked down to see Souta standing there looking up at him innocently in child-like awe.

_"Damn, that kid's annoying!" _Inuyasha thought. "What do you want?" he asked, still slightly agitated.

"Well, it's just that, um, I, uh, you..." Souta babbled on. "You're so cool!" he suddenly burst out. "Please don't leave just yet! Kagome's told me so much about you, and I want to hang out with you a little longer! Please?"

"Hmm...she has, hasn't she?" Inuyasha asked, a little more to himself than Souta. He looked down at the fascinated and pleading boy who was still begging him to stay. For some reason, Inuyasha's anger melted away. He felt kinda good that someone admired him so much and actually wanted to hang out with him. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay," he said as he rested his things back down.

"Oh, thank you onii-chan!" Souta exclaimed happily.

"Onii-chan? Hey kid, we just met. Don't you think that's rushing things a little?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope," Souta replied, still happy, not caring how Inuyasha felt.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said putting on an arrogant tone to hide his own pleasure. "Do what you want."

"So onii-chan, what do you want to do?" Souta asked excitedly.

"Hmm...beats me. You pick."

"Okay, I'll show you around."

Souta and Inuyasha walked around the house as Souta told him what each place was. Then he took Inuyasha outside in the back and Inuyasha just stared at the beauty of everything.

"Hey, what's that?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, pointing to a tall, aged tree.

"Oh, that's Goshinboku," Souta replied. "It's the sacred tree that's been passed down with the sacred well for many generations. We've now inherited it. It's said to have special powers like the sacred well, and can make any couple's wish come true."

"Sacred well?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yep. Over there is the sacred well; the bone-eaters well they call it." Souta pointed in its direction.

Inuyasha walked over to the direction Souta was pointing in. "Wow, it feels so strange," he commented.

"Uh, onii-chan, we're really not supposed to go near the well," Souta said frightened. "Jii-chan says that it's dangerous, and that demons live there."

"Feh, that's just a little story used to frighten kids," Inuyasha said, as he continued to walk on. He was stopped abruptly by someone pulling hard on his shirt. He turned around to see a scared Souta pulling on his shirt.

"Please don't go there," he said tearfully. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine," he said, causing a glad look to cross Souta's face.

"Good! I'll show you the rest of the house!" he exclaimed, happy once more.

_'I guess I can always come back there later,' _Inuyasha thought as he let Souta drag him back in the house. They continued their tour.

"And this is Kagome's room," Souta said, bringing Inuyasha to the last room in the house. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, staring at Kagome's room in wonder. 

Everything was so fluffy and pink. Usually, he hated the color, but for some reason he liked it in her room. He walked inside and looked around. A pink bed was pushed against the wall in the corner. In another corner sat her pink table and pink chair. On the table sat some books, a lamp, etc. Her floor was covered with a fluffy pink rug, and you get the general picture. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the room and stopped on a photograph lying on the bed. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of him! Inuyasha's heart started beating fast. What was Kagome doing with a picture of him?

"Uh, Inuyasha, maybe we should leave Kagome's room now," Souta's whine cut through Inuyasha's thought. "She doesn't really like people in her room."

"Keh. I'm sure she won't mind me." Inuyasha flopped onto the bed. Souta opened his mouth in protest, but he stopped when he heard his mother calling him.

"Coming mom!" he yelled. "I'll be right back Inuyasha. Try not to touch anything," Souta said as he left.

"Feh. Kid worries too much." Inuyasha said to himself. He gave a big yawn. "Hmm...guess I'll just take a little nap until Kagome's done," he said to himself. He closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep. Dreams of Kagome ran through his mind (I'm not telling you what XD) and he smiled as he mumbled some things about her in his sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhh, that feels so much better!" Kagome said as she emerged from the bathroom. She had just finished her nice, long, hot shower and had succeeded in putting Inuyasha to the back of her mind.

_'No more thoughts about him right now,' _she thought to herself, but then she couldn't help but thinking, _'I wonder what he's doing right now.' _She shook her head.

"No! I've got to forget him for the time being!" she said out loud to no one in particular. Then she wrapped a towel around her body and headed for her room, not knowing the surprise that awaited her. She entered the doorway and turned on the light. She didn't notice the boy asleep on her bed, and she proceeded to take off her towel and was about to rub her body with lotion when she heard a noise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. He had thought he heard a door open, but was too lazy to bother to get up and look. He went on dreaming when he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha! Can you come here please?"

It was Souta! He jumped out of bed immediately and turned around, then stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing in full view of him was Kagome, naked with a towel in one hand and a bottle of lotion in the other. The two just stood there staring at each other, both surprised and embarrassed. Kagome was speechless as all of the color drained from her cheeks. What was he doing here?! Inuyasha was shocked. What did he just do? Suddenly, Kagome gave a loud, "KYAHH!" followed by a throw of the bottle in her hand. She thrust it at him with all her might, hitting him square in the face. He was knocked to the floor which resulted in him eating a mouthful of carpet. Kagome quickly covered herself up with her towel as Inuyasha struggled to get up.

"What's your problem woman?!" he asked annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of my room you pervert!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Hey! Now wait a minute Kagome, I ain't no pervert! Heck, you shouldn't be walking around naked like that! If you ask me, I'd say you're the sick one here!"

"What...did...you...say?" Kagome asked, her voice getting louder with each word. She walked up to Inuyasha with an angry expression on her face. He cringed in fear at the death glare she was sending him. Her hand quickly flew to the closest object near her: her clock. She raised it high above her head and was about to hit him again when she heard a sharp voice behind her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome twirled around to see her shocked mother and amused brother standing in the doorway watching the whole scene. She dropped the clock. "Mom! Inuyasha saw me naked! He was in my room just waiting for me to come out the bathroom! He's a pervert and a stalker!"

"What?!" Inuyasha cried. "Don't be so ludicrous Kagome! Besides, who wants to see _you _of all people naked?" That started a series of rowing between the two until Kagome's mother interrupted again.

"Kagome, please, just calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean to see you naked. Now Inuyasha, please apologize to Kagome so we can regain peace."

"Sorry Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome could see that he wasn't accustomed to apologizing so she let it go.

"Fine, apology accepted. Now please just get out of my room so I can change."

Inuyasha grumbled as he made his way to the door. As him and Souta walked away he whispered, "What the hell's her problem?"

Souta whispered back, "Told you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was still fuming about what had happened. As she changed she thought about how she had been naked and how Inuyasha had seen her. The more she thought about it the more embarrassed she felt, and the more embarrassed she felt the angrier she got. Suddenly it hit her! What was Inuyasha doing here anyway?

_Knock knock._

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing in her doorway. His face held a stern expression but his eyes were soft and gentle.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry for seeing you...you know...naked," Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome could tell that it was hard for him, especially since this apology was sincere. Just seeing him looking so cute was enough to make Kagome's anger and her heart melt.

"I already said I forgave you Inuyasha," she said smiling. "Thanks anyway though. Now, why are you even here?"

"Well ya said you wanted a tutor for math right? Geez, make up your mind!"

Kagome was surprised. Was he for real? "You mean you really came here just to tutor me?"

"Oh no Kagome, I just like to get lotion bottles thrown at me and to be yelled at by crazy psychopath girls." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I only asked a question!"

"Yea, well, ya ask a stupid question so ya get a stupid answer," Inuyasha snorted. The two began arguing again until Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Let's just study, 'kay?"

Kagome smiled. " 'kay." She hugged him. "Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed. "Yea, yea, no need to get all mushy. Oh, by the way, sorry about earlier today. About what I said in class, I didn't mean to insult you. I don't think that you're dumb at all. I was just sleepy and pissed. Besides, you shouldn't have been whispering in my damn ear in the first place!"

"I understand. Now, let's get studying!"

For the next two hours the two reviewed their math and did their homework together. At first they were tense, but after a while they had lightened up and soon found themselves doing a lot more than studying...

"Whew, I'm tired!" Kagome yawned. "Let's take a little break!"

"Feh. Lazy wench. Fine, I'm kinda tired myself."

Kagome stretched her legs on the carpet then got up. She walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it. She gave a sigh of contentment.

"Hey Inuyasha!" she called to him. He looked up and saw her patting the bed next to her. "Come lay down with me!" Inuyasha's face became red.

"Are you crazy Kagome? What would your mom or Souta think? Besides, we're here to study, not sleep!"

"Oh, lighten up! It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me or anything! We're just taking a break, remember?"

"Keh, fine. But if your mom sees this I'm tellin' her this was all your idea."

Kagome giggled. Inuyasha walked over to the bed and lay down next to Kagome. Both stared at the ceiling in silence, the comfort of the soft covers relaxing their body. Finally Kagome broke the silence.

"Hey Inuyasha, do girls say that you're a good kisser?"

"Huh?" the question took Inuyasha by surprise, and he looked at Kagome questioningly. Immediately she felt embarrassed for asking.

"Uh, sorry, that was just plain nosy of me," she said. A flaming blush streaked upon her already rosy cheeks.

"No, it's okay," Inuyasha sat up abruptly. "Actually, I haven't kissed many girls before. For some reason they all feel so shy around me."

Kagome found this hard to believe.

"Are you serious Inuyasha? I would think that someone as cute as you would have had hundreds of kisses before!" she blurted out. "Eeep!" she squealed, realizing what she had just said. She quickly covered her mouth to prevent anything else from slipping out. Inuyasha just smiled. He lay back down and rolled over onto his side until he was right next to Kagome. Then he brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Wanna know a secret?" His breath tickled lightly on her skin, causing her heart to beat fast. "You were actually my first kiss. That day in the hospital was the first time I had kissed _anyone_. That's why I cherish that moment always. Guess that makes you pretty special huh?" he said smiling.

Kagome was surprised. She gasped as she said, "Really?" Inuyasha nodded his head. She turned her head to face his as she said, "You were my first kiss too! And it's always going to be special for me." She smiled brightly at him which caused him to blush and turn his head away.

"So do _you _think you're a good kisser?" Kagome asked suddenly. Inuyasha turned his head swiftly to Kagome and saw her looking up at the ceiling still smiling.

"I- I don't know. I guess I'd have to let someone else be the judge of that," he said, his gaze never leaving Kagome.

"How about me?" she asked as she turned her body towards Inuyasha's.

"Huh?" he continued staring at her face, unable to take his eyes off of her. She came closer to him, unable to stop her body from moving. Her heart was now in control. Slowly she crawled over to Inuyasha, then sat up and stared into his eyes. Her legs were on either side of his body as he was still lying on the bed and her hands were on either side of his head so that she was sitting over him. She stared into his eyes as she slowly brought her lips to his. He just gulped as he saw the girl's eyes close and her lips coming closer. Finally they made contact as she kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes remained open, studying Kagome's face, looking at every detail of it, but he soon closed his eyes too as he got into the kiss. Now he wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck and pulled her closer to him which resulted in her lying on top of him. She rested one hand on his nice, strong, broad chest and the other on his beautiful, flowing, raven hair that lay on the bed. Their kiss lasted for about 2 minutes before Kagome broke away from him. She opened her eyes and sighed in pleasure, and Inuyasha opened his eyes to meet her pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. Their faces were still only inches apart as they studied each other's eyes.

"That was great!" Kagome said softly, smiling. "You are a good kisser Inuyasha."

"So are you."

"Wanna hear a secret?" she asked, still staring into his eyes.

"Sure," Inuyasha said, still staring into her eyes.

"I'm glad I shared my first kiss with you. You're the best kisser ever," she whispered softly.

"Diddo."

She brought her face close to his again, but this time kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, but she didn't see it. The two were enjoying the moment when they heard a noise behind them. Kagome, still on top of Inuyasha, turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway, looking shocked and slightly amused at the sight before her eyes. The fact that Inuyasha's arms were still around Kagome's neck didn't help at all. Kagome quickly jumped off of him and he got up, and the two stood across the room from each other. Inuyasha cleared his throat as Kagome coughed.

"Hey mom!" she said brightly.

"Sweetie, dinner's ready," her mother said in a strange tone. "Is your friend staying for dinner?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who shrugged.

"Sure."

"Okay, well wash up and come downstairs honey."

"Okay! Thanks mom!" Kagome said, and she and Inuyasha made their way out of the room. As Kagome was walking past her mother, she pulled on Kagome's arm and stopped her.

"Kagome, what was going on in there? Is he your boyfriend?" she whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Ill tell you later," she whispered back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMG! I absolutely LOVE this chappie! Lol, hope you guys do too! This was probably one of the cutest scenes ever..no wait! The next chappie has an even cuter scene! Lol. Anyway, pleeassse review! If you liked this chappie then u rock! If you didn't…. :S… YOU SUCK! (Sorry) Well, hope u like the next chappie.**

**Question of the day**

**If you were Kagome's mom what would be running through your mind when you saw Inuyasha and Kagome?**

**Wasn't that scene absolutely cute between them? Wish it were u? I do!**

**Can you believe Kagome was Inuyasha's **_**first **_**kiss? Unbelievable! With those looks? Lol**

**Anyways… here's the next chappie**

**-Chapter 12- ****KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP A SECRET!**

**Sayonara! XD**


	12. Keep Our Relationship A Secret!

**Hey guys! I'm baaaaccckk!! Back from where? Oh, well, I was away for the week "smiles apologetically". Soz I couldn't update, but that's why Im here now! Yup! I'm kind of feeling crabby coz I missed Total Drama Island on Thursday (oh yea, I watch it lol) but I'm also very happy the way my story's going. Now, I got lots of reviews for last chappie, so here's my list of thank you's to you guys. You are all awesome!**

**-mangalover1996-  
-SistersGrimm-  
-MirrorFlower and DarkWind-  
-Diamond369-  
-animelikr-  
-MoonlightSpirit-  
-Jingyee1511-  
-Kattana-  
-Inuyasha05-  
-Babyfrocks-  
-Kenny's Girlffriend-  
-inuluvr13-  
-Pink Priestess-**

**If I forgot anyone's name then feel free to yell at me and I'll be sure to put it in the next chappie. Thnx for the continuous reviewers who've been with my story since day one. If I get enough reviews I might post the next chappie up early XD. But, anyway, here's chappie 12:**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 12-****KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP A SECRET!**

**DISCLAIMER: Help! Help! I lost Inuyasha! Hel- Oh wait, here he is! Wait a minute….. OH NO!! HE's NOT MINE!! TT **

"So, Inuyasha, how did you and Kagome meet?" asked Kagome's mother. They were all sitting at the dining room table in the living room eating dinner. Kagome's mother had _insisted _on Inuyasha staying, despite the fact it was going for 9:00. So here they were, eating curry, steak, rice balls, ninja food (Inuyasha's recommendation) and whatever else you want to throw in.

"Hmmm…" Inuyasha said with a mouthful of rice balls. "I guess it'd have to have been when we were both late for school. It was my first day, and I was trying to beat my bastard brother Sesshomaru. I almost tripped over an orange cart, and then tripped over Kagome."

"What do you mean by trip?"

"Well, she was lying in the middle of the street like an _idiot_ and I didn't see her so I accidentally fell on top of her."

Kagome's cheeks were flustered. "I was not just lying in the middle of the street, and I am _not _an idiot!" she all but screamed.

"Kagome, calm down," her mother said, a slight smile on her lips. Apparently she fund this amusing.

"Well, what were you doing lying in the street sis?" Souta asked.

"I fell." Kagome said simply, causing her family to giggle lightly. "What? Lactic acid built up in my muscles!" she exclaimed causing her family to laugh even harder. She gave a sigh of defeat as she looked down at her food. "Stupid Inuyasha," she grumbled as she viciously stabbed her steak with her knife.

"So anyway," Inuyasha continued, oblivious to the embarrassment he was causing Kagome, "After I got up Kagome started frettin' about bein' late so I lifted her up, slung her across my shoulder and ran with her to school. Then the principal comes with his bad fashion sense rowing Kagome and she's just standing there all stupid with her mouth pinned shut so I pitch in and help her get off the hook."

All the while Kagome's family sat listening intently, while Kagome looked miserable. Finally she hissed, "But as a result of that the principal put you under my responsibility, and you got me detention!"

Kagome's mother gasped.

"Kagome, you didn't tell me you got detention!" A tone of disapproval hung from her voice.

"It was his fault mom," she complained, pointing an accusing finger at Inuyasha.

"Keh. But if you weren't in detention then we would have never seen that Souta was in trouble."

Kagome's mother looked worried. "Souta, you were in trouble?" she asked casting him a troubled glance. How much of children's life did she not know about?

"Yea mom! Some monster attacked me, but Inuyasha and sis came there and then some silver-haired guy saved us! And Inuyasha jumped out a window with Kagome on his back, but they weren't hurt at all!"

Kagome's mother smiled, obviously relieved. "Well, thank you Inuyasha. I'm glad that Kagome has a friend who looks after her and her brother's interest."

"Inuyasha's my brother too mom! I call him onii-chan now!"

Kagome's eye twitched. Great, it looked like Souta found a new role model, and who other than the arrogant, hot-headed Inuyasha? Kagome banged her head on the table, causing her to receive worried, curious and annoyed stares from everyone. She felt like crawling under a rock and dying. Or better yet, she could just hit Inuyasha over the head with a frying pan. But would it be heavy enough to give him a concussion...

Suddenly she heard a yelp that broke her out of her evil plans of violence.

"Dammit! What the hell is that?! It's so freakin hot!" Inuyasha exclaimed. His tongue was sticking out his mouth and there were burn marks on it. His face was twisted into unbearable agony as if he were bleeding internally. In his plate was some curry. Kagome snickered.

"Wow Inuyasha, looks like you have the sensitivity of a dog!" she teased, causing everyone else to laugh with her. Inuyasha was instantly shamed. He turned his head defiantly trying to hide the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks and said, "Feh. That thing is just not kind of my taste."

"Suuuurrreee..." Kagome's tone was heavy with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at him causing him to stick his tongue out at her childishly. She stuck hers back at him, obviously not prepared to lose this challenge.

"Hey onii-chan, are you and Kagome dating?" Souta asked excitedly, catching the pair by surprise. The drew their tongues back into their mouths and they stared at him as if he had just asked them if they had fourteen toes and five heads.

"Huh?!" they both shouted in unison. "Dating?!"

Kagome started twirling her hair between her two fingers and Inuyasha just looked up at the ceiling as he impatiently tapped his foot. Neither said a word.

"So you are dating! Yay! This means that one day you'll be my real onii-chan!" Souta exclaimed happily.

"What?!" they yelled again. They exchanged horrified looks as they both thought of what life would be like if they were dating, or worse..._married_! Inuyasha didn't seem to be affected that much by Souta's question, but kagome sat there freaking out. She quickly searched her brain for an excuse to dismiss the thought of them..._dating_.

"Souta, we're just really good friends. He's my tutor for math, so we _have _to spend time together," Kagome said nervously, her fingers never ceasing to move. "Got it?"

"Oh. But I thought you said that he was so cute and that you wished he was your boyfriend." Souta said, causing Kagome to cringe in embarrassment. How stupid could he be?

"Uh, I wasn't meaning him. I was meaning someone else," she said quickly. She casually glanced at Inuyasha and she noticed his expression change to a mixture of curiosity, anger and sadness.

"Who? That Hojo guy?" Souta asked dumbly, adding to Kagome's paranoid.

"Hobo?! You like Hobo?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome waved her arms in front of her frantically in defiance.

"No, no! Stop jumping to conclusions; and his name is Hojo."

"Of course _you'd_ know his name," Inuyasha said stubbornly. A sulky expression crossed his face and the corners of his mouth twisted downwards in an angry pout. Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Inuyasha, I don't like him okay? Besides, what does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," he said turning his head and closing eyes. He folded his arms into his signature pose and, after a few moments, he added, "I just don't want you to date just _anybody_."

Kagome smiled. "So you're worried about me then?"

Inuyasha pitched up out of his seat and leaned in towards Kagome. "I never said that!"

Kagome sucked her teeth in disgust. "Ugh, don't be so immature Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, leaning in angrily towards him as well.

"Then don't be so stupid!" He leaned even closer to her still, an angry expression on his face.

"I'm _not _being stupid! _you're _just being a jerk!" Kagome retorted hotly. Now she was fuming mad, and she leaned in closer to Inuyasha until their faces were inches apart. They glowered angrily at each other, the hostility emmanating from their sharp glares. Inuyasha refused to lose this war.

"Well if I'm being a jerk then you're being a bi-"

"Okay! Who wants desert?" Kagome's mother suddenly said, interrupting the lovers' quarrel before it got out of hand. Everyone raised their hands and Kagome and Inuyasha sat back in their seats sheepsihly, still glaring at each other from across the table. Then they looked away, pretending as if they were still mad. But Kagome couldn't help but smile. Even when they were fighting he made her smile, and Inuyasha felt the same way. Kagome's mother disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with four plates of cheesecake. She gave everyone a plate.

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha said eagerly. He dug into his cheesecake and took a huge bite. "This is delicious!" he said, his mouthful full of the sweet goodness. Kagome sweat-dropepd at his lack of table manners but her mother didn't seem to mind. She just laughed.

"Why thank you Inuyasha, but please call me Itama."

When everyone had finished eating desert Kagome and Inuyasha got up from the table.

"Well mom, we gotta go and finish my math," Kagome said.

"Okay, but don't be too long." her mother gave her a meaningful look and there was a warning tone in her voice. obviously she hadn't forgotten the earlier ordeal that had taken place in Kagome's room...

"We won't." Kagome promised. _'I'm not taking any chances after what happened...'_

The pair headed up to Kagome's room. They settled themselves comfortably at Kagome's table, but now no one's mind was on work. The atmosphere felt heavy and lazy, and oredom flowed through them both. Definitely not a mood to study. The two kept stalling, each one finding something irrelevant to talk about. Finally Kagome yawned. She stretched her hands above her head and started to say, "Well, I guess we'd better-" when she was suddenly cut off by Inuyasha who grabbed her arms and pinned them down at her sides. She gave out a yelp in surprise, but all Inuyasha did was put a gentle finger to her lips, silencing her. He stared at her intently, his eyes burning through hers, a dead serious look on his face.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell Itama and Souta that we were dating? You totally avoided and denied the topic. I thought you liked me."

The question totally took Kagome by surprise.

'_Is he for real?'_ Kagome searched Inuyasha's eyes and only found seriousness. '_He is for real. What do I say?'_ Inuyasha's gaze pierced through hers, his eyes never leaving her as he waited for an answer. It was so striking and intense that she was finally forced to look away in discomfort.She searched her brain hard for an appropriate excuse, a lie, _anything _to say, to stop his intense staring...

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that we aren't officially going out yet," Kagome said lamely, failing to think of a better excuse. "Besides, I don't want to give Souta any ideas..."

Inuyasha suddenly let go of Kagome's arms and pulled her body close to his. He bent his head down to her until their faces were on the same level.

"How about we make it official then?" he whispered softly into her ear. His voice was so tempting, so alluring to her that she almost couldn't think straight. She could feel the warmness of his breath lightly on her skin and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as a result of him being so close to her. Kagome's heart started pounding and she could feel the blood rushing to her head. She wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to ease the throb, the aching she felt in her chest. It wasn't there because of pain- no, it was quite the opposite. The aching was from joy. She was so happy. Her head suddenly became dizzy as she thought of what Inuyasha had asked her. Did _he _actually ask _her _to be his _girlfriend_? Or was she just imagining things? Was he actually serious? Kagome's body trembled as she slowly looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. Those beautiful dark brown eyes. And she suddenly knew that he was serious. he _did _want her to be his girlfriend.

Kagome's body seemed unable to perform voluntary actions now. She could barely breathe as she struggled to inhale. She opened her mouth to speak but her voice caught in her throat. She managed to choke out, "O-officially?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome suddenly felt happy and light-headed. She was speechless. She wanted to answer him, but she didn't have the strength to. All she could do was gulp as she slowly nodded her head. Inuyasha's expression changed from expectant to happy. A smile appeared on his face, as if he were happy. His eyes were still on Kagome and he watched the raven-haired girl take deep breaths. As he watched her reaction, his expression changed. The smile disappeared from his face, and in his place a smirk crossed his lips, tugging the corners of his mouth up in self-satisfaction. He seemed satisfied, smug even with her reaction. Pleased with the effect, the power he held over her. But he was still happy.

"Great!" he said smiling. He let her go. She was so dizzy that she almost fell and Inuyasha had to catch her. What had just happened? Were she and Inuyasha seriously dating now? She got up and headed over to her bed, her head full of clouds. Inuyasha followed her, eyeing her warily. She was so overwhelmed by many different emotions right now and her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest any minute. She lay down on her bed and took a deep breath, trying to sort out her emotions, thoughts and feelings. Inuyasha sat down beside her, cautiously this time. He was careful not to lay down.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked tenderly. She nodded once more. Inuyasha smirked again.

"This is like a dream come true, huh?" His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Inuyasha? Are we actually dating now?" Her timid voice asked, ignoring his question.

Inuyasha looked confused by the question. "Of course we are. What kinda stupid question is that?"

"It just all happened so sudden."

Inuyasha expression softened. "Yea, you're right." He thought for a moment. "But guess what?"

"What?"

"You're finally my girlfriend!"

Kagome's eyes became wet at the word _finally; _As if she had been fighting for his love from day one. Or maybe she had. When she had first taken a look into those gorgeous eyes of his when he had fallen on top of her... From then she had wished he were hers. So in a way, she had fought for his love; his love and his friendship. And it had actually paid off; he was finally _hers_.

A tear slid down Kagome's cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha," she whispered; a tearful smile on her face. Inuyasha stared at her with an understanding gaze, but he didn't say a word. Kagome didn't mind though. She just closed her eyes and thought of everything that had just happened. She felt happy and safe, knowing that Inuyasha was by her side. His presence comforted her, made her happy. No one spoke a word as they both absorbed the magic of it all. The silence was almost beautiful, like a sweet, sweet lullaby. Then, it was suddenly broken by Inuyasha when he got up abruptly.

"Guess I'd better be heading home," he said, a tone of petulance in his voice. _'Damn, I don't wanna leave,' _he thought to himself. Lord knew, he couldn't stand being away from this girl. "My mom's gonna be worried," he added sourly. He started to walk away when he felt a small arm tug on his shirt. He turned around to see Kagome looking up at him, a tortured look on her face.

"No, don't go yet. Sleep here tonight." There was a pleading tone in her voice, a tone that made his heart ache because he really didn't want to go.

Inuyasha's mouth opened in surprise. Then, he quickly regained his composure. The surprised look was replaced by an irritated one. "What the hell do you mean Kagome? I can't do that!" There was a tone of pretend annoyance in his voice, to cover up his pleasure.

"Why not?"

"Well for one, I have a house. What am I gonna tell my mom?"

"She knows me so she won't mind."

"Okay, but just where the hell am I gonna sleep Kagome?"

Kagome smiled evilly. "Right next to me."

Inuyasha's eyebrows arched up and his mouth opened slightly in a tiny 'o'. Then, they furrowed in confusion.

"Um, in case you have forgotten Kagome, your mother didnt take too well to our previous ordeal in your bed."

Kagome giggled. The way he worded made it sound like they had actually _done _something... "Come on, we won't do anything," she said defensively. "I would just feel better if I had a nice, strong, cute guy sleeping next to me to protect me. She giggled again.

Inuyasha considered this. "But what about your mother?"

"I'll explain in the morning."

"But we have school tomorrow. I won't have nothing to wear or-"

"Come on Inuyasha, lighten up! You can wear one of my dad's old shirts, or you can borrow something big from Souta. Please?" She coated the last word in a sugary, sweet, persuasive tone that made Inuyasha unable to resist her request.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Fine, but only because you're my girlfriend." Kagome giggled for a third time. She was _his girlfriend_. She liked the sound of that. She liked it alot. She could get used to that.

"Would ya stop giggling so much?" he asked, acting like he was annoyed, but deep down inside he secretly enjoyed the sound of her light, pretty voice laughing. In one graceful move he flopped onto the bed (kicking off his shoes first) causing it to creak slightly with the extra weight and pulled the covers over him. He didn't even bother to change. This made Kagome smile to herself.

"Turn around Inuyasha, I have to change." Kagome commanded. "And no peeking!"

"Feh, I don't wanna see you anyway," he said as he turned his back to her. This caused Kagome to pout as she also turned around huffily to change, though she knew that deep down inside he was just joking. When Kagome was all changed she snuggled under the covers with Inuyasha. The moonlight from the open window shone gloriously upon Inuyasha's face and created a silhouette of his long black hair that rested gently on the sheets of the bed, the ends entangled with each other, swirling unendlessly with the bedspread. Kagome wanted so bad to kiss his soft, pale cheek but she bit her lip and stopped her body from moving. She just lay there staring at his gorgeous face, smiling, until he opened his eyes and their eyes met.

"Is there a problem Kagome?" he asked in his usual rough, demanding voice.

"N- no I was j-just wondering if you would l-let me lay on y-you," Kagome stammered nervously. Inuyasha sighed as he gently lifted Kagome's head off of her pillow and rested it on his chest, pulling her body into him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his chin in her hair. Mmmmm... It smelled so pretty.

"There, happy?" 

Kagome nodded and smiled in spite of herself. She rested her hand on top of Inuyasha's and whispered, "Hey Inuyasha, wanna know another secret?"

"What?"

"You're my first boyfriend, and I'm glad."

A smile crossed Inuyasha's lips as he said, "Keh. You're _my _first girlfriend, and _I'm _glad." The two lay smiling, neither able to see the other's expression.

"Now go to sleep," Inuyasha instructed Kagome.

This time she said, "Okay," and closed her eyes obediently as she felt the tiredness of the day sweep over her like a massive wave from the sea. To think, just a few hours ago Inuyasha had seen her naked (laughs) and now they were boyfriend and girlfriend, sleeping together (not like that). Kagome thought of this as a little sleepover. She smiled and closed her eyes as she slowly drifted into a sweet sleep. Her very last thoughts were of Inuyasha.

_They_ _were walking together holding hands on the shore of a beautiful beach._ _The sun is about to set and the wind blows lightly through their hair entangling it. Inuyasha wraps his arms around Kagome and pulls her in to him, leaning her against his body. His head bends downlow so that his chin is resting in her hair. They both smile as they face the sunset, watching the beautiful array of colors light up the sky. Then, Inuyasha carefully spins her around to face him and they stare into each others' eyes. The waves lap hungrily at their feet, spraying his face with salt water, making his features even more beautiful. Then, he slowly leans in toward Kagome and she stands on her toes, reaching toward him. They lean closer and closer to each other until finally their lips touch. The pleasure of his soft touch sends shudders through Kagome's body making her smile, and they stand there kissing, entangled in each other, and happy._

Inuyasha just lay there, thinking the same thoughts as Kagome. He looked down on his chest and gazed at Kagome, her beautiful face highlighted by the moonlight, the shadows outlining Kagome's long, raven hair and her nice soft, smooth lips parted lightly into a smile. He smiled as he thought, _'I'm the luckiest guy alive.'_ Then he closed his eyes and started to drift into sleep, his consciousness slowly slipping him away, pulling him in deeper and deeper, when Kagome's voice suddenly broke him out of it, just a little, slightly bringing him back to the surface. She softly whispered, "Inuyasha, don't tell anyone about us. Let's keep this relationship a secret." Inuyasha just nodded in response as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMG!! How kawaii is that?! Okay, so I tried not to put any more kissing scenes in this chapter (besides the dream), but this was still pretty cute! I'm gonna try not to have any more kissing, but lots of romance (hope it's not too much) so please review and tell me what you think! Plllzzz review! Lol.**

**Question of the Day**

**Who else would have liked to have a sleepover with Inuyasha? Yay! I'll get my jammies!**

**-Chapter 13- ****WHAT A STRANGE MORNING**


	13. What A Strange Morning!

**-Chapter 13- ****WHAT A STRANGE MORNING**

**Thnx for the cool reviews everyone! So... here's chappie 13! Yaayyy!! lol**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine, Inuyasha is not mine, Inuyasha is not mine, Inuyasha is mine…. Oh wait, I mean he's not!**

Kagome stirred as she felt the warm sunlight emanating from her open window. The sun's rays beat mercilessly on her face causing her to give an annoyed groan. She turned over and covered her face with her pillow, blocking out the annoying light. She slowly drifted back into her peaceful sleep when she was disturbed by a sigh that seemed to come from beside her. Instantly, she opened her eyes and searched the room frantically trying to figure out the source of the noise. Her eyes landed on an object next to her and her heart beat fast. Someone was in her bed! Who was it? Slowly, memories of the night before came flooding back to her and she remembered that Inuyasha had slept with her. She giggled as she realized that his hand was still wrapped loosely around her waist.

Kagome thought about awaking him, but stopped herself as she stared at the sight before her. Inuyasha lay on his back; a peaceful expression inhabiting his face. His long, beautiful, raven hair lay all around him, tangled softly in the sheets. His mouth was slightly open releasing a few drops of drool onto her pillow. She gazed at his beautiful face, which seemed to glow with radiance as the sun's rays carefully outlined it, pointing out every detail of his gorgeous figure. He looked so cute, so peaceful. There was a sight you didn't see everyday. Kagome smiled at herself as she saw Inuyasha's eyelids flutter slightly, and then he turned over and mumbled something in his sleep. She was about to jump out of bed without disturbing him when she glanced at the clock and almost did a double-take. They were late! She had _totally _forgotten about school...

'_Time to wake him up,' _Kagome thought happily to herself. She walked over to the window and was about to pull the string to open the blinds wider when she hesitated. She really enjoyed the sight before her; she wanted to hold on to it as long as she could. Quickly she thought, and then she ran over to her desk. She rummaged around it until she found what she was looking for. Her camera! Quietly, she tiptoed back over to the bed and snapped a picture of the baby-like Inuyasha. She laughed to herself at the cute picture that she had just taken. This could be useful for blackmail later... Then she walked back over to the window and took a deep breath. She pulled the string, causing a whole new burst of light to flow into the room. It shone directly onto Inuyasha causing him to give a low growl of annoyance.

"Argghh!! The light; it burns!" Inuyasha cried as he buried his head deeper into his pillow. "Close the damn window Kagome! The light burns my eyes!"

Kagome smiled as she made her way over to the bed. Gently she shook Inuyasha until he turned over to face her. Slowly his dark brown eyes opened to meet hers and his mouth twisted into an agitated frown.

"What is it Kagome?" he said angrily. He was groggy and cranky at being disturbed from his sleep. This of course only made Kagome smile even harder.

"Waaake up sleepy heaaad!!" Kagome said cheerfully in a sing-song voice.

"Feh. It's too early Kagome. Let me sleep!"

"But Inuyasha, we have school! Besides, we both have to get dressed. Now get up!"

"Buzz off Kagome." Inuyasha waved a hand carelessly at her as if to dismiss her. Then he rolled over and smiled as he went back to sleep.

"Buzz Off? Okay, you asked for it." Kagome growled. Inuyasha heard Kagome's footsteps walk away. He was happy to finally get some peace when...

"Ahhh!! Dammit Kagome, what the hell is your problem?! What the heck was that?!" Inuyasha suddenly cried out as he was drenched from head to toe in freezing cold water. He sputtered as he sat up in bed, only to see Kagome on the floor laughing, the half full bucket of water next to her.

"That was your wake up call!" Kagome gasped as she tried to stop laughing.

Inuyasha growled lowly and dangerously. "So that's how you wanna play it huh? Fine!"

Swiftly, Inuyasha grabbed the half full bucket and poured it over Kagome's head, causing her to yelp in surprise at the cold substance that met her skin.

"Inuyasha you jerk! I'm gonna kill you!" she said between clenched teeth. She stood there shivering as she wrapped her arms around her body to try warm herself up a little. Inuyasha just gave his signature smirk.

"Heh; serves you right!"

"Grrr...Inuyasha...I'm gonna...KYAH!!" Kagome glanced at the clock on her bed stand and screamed. They were going to be super late now! "Inuyasha, we've gotta hurry or we'll be late!"

"Feh! I could care less.' Inuyasha said casually, as if he didn't care. Truthfully, he didn't! Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and dragged him in the bathroom.

"Just get dressed!" she yelled at him. She rummaged around in Souta's drawer (he was still sleeping) until she found an XXL shirt. So what if it was big. Quickly she tossed it to him and grabbed a towel and toothbrush from under the cupboard. She threw them to him too and said, "Be ready in 15 minutes!" Then she rushed into the guest bathroom to get dressed.

_'Wait, shouldn't _he_ be the one using the guest bathroom?' _she thought to herself, stopping. '_Nevermind!_ _Like it matters right now!' _

She pulled on her skirt and hurriedly pulled her shirt on over her head. Then she proceeded to brushing her hair.

_'Hmmm…wonder how I should wear it today. Up or down? I know; I'll ask Inuyasha!' _

She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face then ran to the other bathroom. Without knocking, she burst through the door.

"Hey Inuyasha, how should I wear my hair? Up or dow-" She stopped suddenly at the sight she saw. Before her eyes stood a shirtless Inuyasha. He was buckling his belt buckle and had yet to put on his shirt. Apparently he had just finished showering because tiny water droplets glistened lightly on his skin, dripping down his muscular chest to his well-abbed stomach. Kagome was speechless and all she could do was stare at Inuyasha who now was staring at her as well.

'_Oh my gosh, what an incredible body!' _she thought, amazed.

"What do you want Kagome?! Don't you guys ever knock? Geez, what if I was naked?!" His expression looked annoyed, angry, but not at all ashamed.

Finally she came to her senses as she she looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry Inuyasha," she mumbled sheepishly, eyes resting on the floor. Her cheeks now turned a rosy color.

Inuyasha studied her expression for a few seconds before he sighed heavily.

"It's okay, just knock next time." He smiled. "I guess you got me back for seeing you naked huh?"

Kagome's cheeks burned as she said, "Yea." She started to close the door when she heard him say, "Wait!" She reopened the door a little and peeked inside.

"You should wear it up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome's mother Itama stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She sighed to herself as she wiped little droplets of sweat off of her forehead. She loved making sure that her children were well taken care of and she tried hard to support them as much as she could since her husband had passed away. Sometimes though, things got tough and she wished that she had someone to help her out. She looked up to the ceiling with tears in her eyes as if looking up to heaven and said, "Dear, I hope you're life is better now, but I do miss you so much." Just then, she heard screaming and shouting and opening and closing of doors.

_'Hmmm...I wonder what's going on. It's as if I have animals living in this house instead of children. And who is Kagome yelling at so early in the morning?' _

Then she saw Kagome walk timidly into the kitchen, all red-faced as if she was embarrassed.

"Good morning dear!" Itama chirped cheerfully.

"Morning mom," Kagome mumbled as if she were in a daze.

"Sleep good last night?"

"Huh? Oh, yea. Inuyasha made a great pillow," she murmured half to herself.

Her mother looked puzzled. "What?" But before Kagome was able to answer, a tall, muscular figure with long, raven hair that Itama admired to death strolled casually into the kitchen. Her mouth dropped open and she gave a gasp of surprise. What was _he_ doing here?

"Good morning Inuyasha. I didn't hear you come inside," she said, slightly panicked.

Inuyasha's head whipped around as he just took notice of the woman standing before him. He nodded his head slightly as if to acknowledge her and said coolly, "Keh. That's 'cause I slept here." Kagome sweat-dropped as her mother's expression changed from looking surprised to puzzled.

"Oh, I see. Did you sleep in the guest bedroom?"

"Nah, I slept in Kagome's room, in her bed with her. Y'know, she _insisted _I stay, so I thought, 'Hey, why not? Beats goin' home to my stupid brother.' He would just taunt me about being obliged to a mortal or something." He shrugged as if this were the most natural thing to say to a panicked mother who found a strange boy walking around in her house early in the morning.

All the while Inuyasha was talking Kagome felt like crawling under a rock and dying. Sometimes he could be so stupid! Now Itama directed her gaze from Inuyasha to Kagome, and it changed from a puzzled expression to a curious one. _Definiteley _not a look Kagome liked...

"Well Inuyasha, would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure."

He walked over to the stove and opened the pot, then sniffed it to Kagome's dismay. Suddenly his face twisted into an expression of unimaginable horror and disgust.

"Oh no! That's not that demon curry again, is it?!" he exclaimed fearfully. Itama and Kagome stood staring at him silently for three seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha gave a groan of annoyance and embarrassment as the two continued to shamelessly laugh at him. Kagome held her sides as her mother held onto the edge of the counter for support. After about three minutes their laughter died down. By now Inuyasha face was screwed into a look of agitation.

"I'd like to know just what's so damn funny!"

"You! That's not curry Inuyasha, that's just soup! Hah, I knew you were scared of the curry! That's so funny!"

The two giggled again, as they tried to regain their composure. Finally they calmed down.

"Our breakfast is in the frying pan Inuyasha, duh!" Kagome said as she handed him a plate. He grumbled as she put a piece of egg, two strips of bacon and a waffle in his plate. "There!" she said (with a big smile on her face). She served herself then sat down at the table to eat. Inuyasha followed her slowly, still angry at the laughing fit that she had just held.

Just then Souta walked into the kitchen rubbing his eye.

"Good morning!" he said sleepily. Then he looked up only to see Inuyasha sitting there. Immediately his sleepiness left him as he ran over to Inuyasha. "Hey onii-chan!" he exclaimed excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, I slept here," Inuyasha said between bites of bacon.

"Wow! You mean you slept with Kagome? What were you two doing last night?" he said amazed. Kagome's cheeks flashed red. Taking notice of this, her mother quickly hurried Souta out of the kitchen telling him to get ready for school. At the mention of the word school Kagome glanced at her watch and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh no! It's eight twenty-five! We're gonna be late! Kyah! Inuyasha, let's go!" she screamed, dragging him out of the chair as he tried to salvage the last of his bacon.

"Kagome, relax. I'll just run us there."

Before Kagome could object Inuyasha had grabbed her by her waist and had started to sling her over his shoulder when he stopped. He seemed to think for a moment before he carefully he put her down, then lifted her by her legs and held her in his arms in a cradle-like position. Then he ran out of the house yelling, "Bye Ms. Higurashi!" to an astonished looking mother. Kagome was about to scream at him, but she stopped herself. _'_

_You know, this is kind of nice,' _Kagome thought as she smiled to herself.

Upon reaching to school, the couple received weird looks from the other students. Kagome was a little embarrassed, but Inuyasha didn't seem to take notice. He just simply rested Kagome down on the ground next to him and waited for her to catch herself. When the dizziness left her, she hit Inuyasha (hard) as usual and made him promise not to do that again without warning. Instead of their usual argument breaking out though, he said seriously, "I took care not to pick you up so roughly this time. Sorry if I hurt you."

Kagome was surprised and speechless. Her anger melted away instantly. She gulped as she said, "It's okay. I'm fine." She started to walk into the building when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He spun her around to face her.

"Kagome, thanks for letting me sleep by you last night. It was actually fun, and I kinda liked being that close to you...err...not that I had a choice, but it was kinda cool...not to sound perverted or anything...but, well, you know, uh..."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head as he struggled to look for the right words. Kagome smiled as she held her hand up signaling Inuyasha to stop talking.

"I understand. I liked sleeping with you too, but we might not wanna tell this to anyone, because that phrase could be taken the wrong way."

Inuyasha smiled back at her. "Yea."

"By the way," Kagome said mischievously, "You have really nice abs!"

Inuyasha could feel his face become scarlet. "Shut up!"

Kagome just winked at him as the two started walking into the building together. Then Inuyasha suddenly stopped and said, "You should tell your mom that we're dating though," and that made Kagome's heart race.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow! What a chapter! Well, I'm glad I finally got it done! It was a little hard, but yay! Lol, I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!! Was it good, bad or in between? Tell me!**

**Question of the day**

**1. If you had seen Inuyasha shirtless (muscles and abs) what would you have done?**

**2. Take pictures and post them online**

**3. Squeal in girlish delight**

**4. Run and hug him**

**5. Other**

**Anyways, **

**-Chapter 14- ****TAKE ME TO THE DANCE**


	14. Take Me To The Dance

**-Chapter 14- ****TAKE ME TO THE DANCE**

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the building together she noticed that they were receiving a few awkward stares from the other students. She instantly became nervous and self-conscious. Why were people staring at them like that? Was there some sort of rumor going around? Kagome forced her brain to think of the last time anything happened that would cause a rumor. She could only think of one: the Valentine's card thing. But that was weeks ago. Inuyasha, of course, acted like he didn't even know that they were there. He just simply sauntered up to his locker, spun his combination, opened it coolly and rummaged around in it. When he had found what he was looking for he slammed it shut and walked back over to Kagome. She sweat-dropped as the two proceeded to her locker. Now she realized that the children weren't only staring, but now whispering about them. She then remembered that they were walking together which meant that people thought they were dating. She groaned mentally. This was worse than Valentine's Day. Now they were the center of attention, the palce where Kagome _hated _to be. Inuyasha made it all worse by following her around everywhere she went. They headed over to her locker where she saw two girls pointing and whispering at them. Kagome sighed heavily.

"Inuyasha, would you mind getting me a drink from the soda machine?"

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha walked away, much to Kagome's relief. She started to open her locker when she heard a voice that made her shoulders sag in disappointment.

"Hey Kagome."

She slowly lifted her head and looked up into a pair of golden brown eyes, only to see a tallish boy with honey-brown hair standing before her.

"Oh, hey Hojo," she said flatly.

"So, I noticed the dance is coming up soon," Hojo said, wasting no time. "I heard that you didn't have a date so...if you don't mind...uh, would you like to be my...date?" Hojo took a deep breath, glad to have gotten it off of his chest. Kagome just stared dumbly at him. Was he actually asking her out? Uh-oh. What should she say? What would Inuyasha say? Panice started to build up in her chest, and brething came out ragged, but she didn't have a minute more to think about this because -uh-oh- Inuyasha was heading their way!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha stood over by the soda machine getting a soda when one of his "friends" approached him.

"Yo, Inuyasha, what's up?" cried Kouga, slapping him a high-five.

"Nothing, the usual," Inuyasha replied, returning the high-five.

"So congrats man! I heard the good news!"

"What good news?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"That you and Kagome are dating!"

Inuyasha just stood staring at him like he was stupid. "We ain't dating," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, remembering Kagome's request to keep it on the DL. "She's just one of my close friends."

"Yea right! Like you could fool me. Man, you're so lucky! That girl is fi-_ine. _You better hold on to her before someone else snatches her away!" An evil look cam into Kouga's eye, making Inuyasha think that he were actually serious...

Upon hearing that Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by the front of his shirt and yanked him off of the ground. "Don't ever talk about Kagome like that _again_! Understand?" Inuyasha growled fiercely. Kouga didn't seem at all fazed. he just gave Inuyasha a dirty look and said, "Get your filthy hands off of me!" Inuyasha stared at Kouga hard and Kouga matched his stare with a nasty glare of his own. That really bugged Inuyasha and he contemplated harming Kouga. Hmmm... should he? Nah... there were too many witnesses...

Inuyasha shoved Kouga on the ground. He climbed to his feet after a few seconds and brushed himself off. He is glare didn't change as he asked angrily, "Hey man was that necessary?"

Inuyasha just said, "Keh," before assuming into his signature pose. He and Kouga were _always _fighting like this, until soe people found it hard to believe they were friends. But, they were cool after a few seconds.

"Why do you care so much anyway? You guys aren't dating." Kouga's voice was smug.

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Anyway," Kouga continued, "If you really do care, it looks like someone's trying to make his move on your 'friend' right now."

Inuyasha's head immediately snapped around to look in the direction that Kouga was pointing. He saw a certain annoying, wimpy-looking boy talking to Kagome. Immediately he became angry.

"I'll fix that!" he said as he made his way over to the two.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey you!"

Hojo looked up to see where the voice had come from, and what he saw made him shake a little in fear. He saw a very, masculine, tough-looking guy coming his way. He had beautiful, flowing, raven hair and dark brown eyes that now held a death glare. He held an arrogant and threatening aura, and worst of all, he looked pissed. Hojo was instantly scared as he saw the boy come closer, but he managed to maintain his composure. He slapped a fake smile on his face and said politely, "May I help you?"

'_Damn! What the hell's up with this boy? Is he stupid or something? He's just standing there with that stupid grin on his face. I just wanna rip it off!'_

"You're damn right you can! What the hell are you doing with Kagome?!"

Kagome's heart raced. Oh no! What was Inuyasha doing?!

Hojo's expression remained the same as he said, "I was asking her to the dance."

At the word dance Inuyasha froze. Uh-oh. He had forgotten to ask Kagome to the dance! This just made him angrier and he replied annoyed, "And what makes you think she'd wanna go with you?" Hojo started to become nervous.

"Well, uh, I, that's why I was, uh, just asking her, uh..." He stammered. Seeing Hojo so nervous pleased Inuyasha so he continued intimidating him.

"Lots of guys have asked Kagome to go to the dance and she turned them all down because they weren't worthy enough, so what makes you think that you are?"

"Um...well, I was hoping that..."

Inuyasha laughed evilly. This guy was pathetic. He enjoyed making him squirm.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome said sharply.

"Look Hobo, I suggest that you just leave her alone before something bad really happens to you." He said arrogantly, ignoring Kagome. He folded his arms in an expectant position as he waited for Hojo to run off crying or something, but surprisingly Hojo didn't. He stood there, looked Inuyasha square in the eye and said, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I really want to go with her and I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

Was this guy serious?! He must want to die early! Inuyasha gave Hojo a death stare, and Hojo knew that he had just cut his life span back five years.

"Look Hojo," Inuyasha began with his voice low. There was a hint of growl in it.

"No! This is between me and Kagome, not you, so please leave," Hojo said firmly.

Inuyasha was taken aback.

"Why do you care anyway? You didn't ask her."

Inuyasha started to get mad. Who did this little runt think he was?! All the while Hojo was talking Inuyasha just stood glaring daggers at him. He wasn't actually listening to Hojo. He was contemplating ways of killing him... All the while Hojo kept talking, pushing Inuyasha further and further. Kagome looked scared, as if she knew what Inuyasha was about to do. Finally he couldn't take it any more. He burst out, "Kagome's not going with you; she's going with me! She's my girlfriend, so back off before I make you back off!"

Everyone around them gasped. Kagome groaned and buried her face in her hands. What an idiot! Hojo seemed shocked and very disappointed. He just stared at Kagome.

"Is this true?"

Kagome nodded her head miserably causing another serious of gasps. Inuyasha smirked.

"Yea, that's right, Kagome's taken, so nobody try to make their move on her or you'll have to deal with me!"

At that statement many boys started to back away. Inuyasha gave another satisfied smirk. Then he directed his attention to Hojo.

"I suggest you leave," he said seriously, the smile on his face gone. Hojo hesitated before he started to walk away. Then he stopped and turned back around, much to Inuyasha annoyance. He walked back up to Kagome and said, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't know. Otherwise, I wouldn't have tried to ask you out. I hope this doesn't change anything between us. Call me if you ever break up!" Then he walked away.

Inuyasha stood there agitated. "Humph. The nerve of that guy! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

Kagome just stood there with a stupid smile pasted on her face like the Mona Lisa which angered Inuyasha further.

"Wipe that stupid smile off of your face Kagome!" he demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Some gentleman," she said sarcastically. Then she took his hand and they walked to class together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The lunchroom was abuzz with the news of the school's newest couple. Everywhere people were talking about Inuyasha and Kagome dating. Many guys shot Inuyasha jealous stares and many girls shot Kagome disappointed or dreamy looks, but no one dared interfere with the two because they were afraid to lose their life. Inuyasha and Kagome sat eating their lunch at a vacant table in the back of the lunchroom. They were alone, which was just how they wanted to be. Kagome took a bite of her sandwich as Inuyasha slugged down his milk. When he was done he slammed his milk cart on the table and stared at Kagome intently which made her feel uncomfortable. Warily she eyed him across the table as she ate. Finally she couldn't take it any more.

"Inuyasha, stop staring at me! It's so rude and you're making me uncomfortable."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he continued to stare at her as if he were in a trance until finally she pinched him. He pitched up slightly and his face resumed an annoyed expression.

"Dammit Kagome, don't do that!"

"Well I had to get your attention. You were staring at me and making me feel awkward!"

Inuyasha's expression softened.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, about..."

"A-About what?"

Inuyasha looked away. "About the dance," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, what about it?"

Inuyasha was silent for a while. Kagome just continued looking at him, trying to read his countenance. Finally Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome. His eyes were dead serious.

"Kagome, if I hadn't come when I had, would you have gone to the dance with Hobo?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I couldn't tell him about our relationship, so..."

"I see. Kagome, you don't like Hobo right?"

Kagome's cheeks flustered. "Inuyasha! How could you ask a question like that?!"

Inuyasha blushed as he looked at the floor. "Well, do you?"

"Inuyasha, look at me." Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. She took his hands into hers.

"I have eyes for only you. I have feelings for only you. I think about only you. I want to spend time with only you. Inuyasha, I love only you." She said gently. Then she gave a tiny gasp and looked away embarrassed.

Inuyasha's cheeks now burned. "Oh..." was all he managed to say; he was surprised. Kagome smiled shyly at him as the bell rang.

"Come on, let's go to class." Kagome linked her arm in his as they walked to math.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Don't go to the dance Kagome. Danger awaits you there. You'll die if you go!" _

_"Who are you?" Kagome asked terrified. She could only see darkness; lonely darkness that griped her soul. **'**_Why do I feel so scared?'_ Kagome thought nervously. Her eyes dance around the room as she searched for anything that looked familiar to her. A flash of silver! It was him! _

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kagome asked her voice echoing in the distance. She reached her hand out slowly as if to grasp a hold of him. He suddenly turned around. His amber eyes bore into hers causing her whole body to freeze. She gave a little gasp as he ran towards her. She started to back away afraid. _

_"Kagome, don't be scared. I'm here to protect you, remember?"_

"_W-Who are you?"_

"_Who do you think I am?"_

"_I-I don't know!"_

"_Then think of me as a friend. Please don't be scared Kagome. I won't hurt you. Inuyasha wouldn't hurt you either, right?"_

_Kagome nodded her head, confused. Who was he? What was he talking about? What was going on?_

"_Listen Kagome, don't go to the dance with Inuyasha. If you do, a demon will attack you again, and you or Inuyasha may end up dying. Save your lives Kagome."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Kagome, don't go to the dance! I have to go now, but remember; don't go to the dance!"_

"_Wait, where are you going? What's your name?"_

_The boy turned around and smirked. "You pick," was all he said. Then he disappeared. What just happened?_

"MS. HIGURASHI! FOR THE LAST TIME, WAKE UP!"

Kagome jumped up out of her seat. She looked around wildly, only to find herself in math class again. She groaned as the class burst into laughter. She tried to put on an innocent face as she said sweetly, "Sorry Mr. Hakudoshi."

"That's not going to work today. This is the third time this month you've fallen asleep in my class. You know what that means: DETENTION."

"Again?!" Kagome exclaimed furiously. "Mr. Hakudoshi, I'm sorry! Please don't give me detention!" she pleaded.

"Tough apples Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome scrunched her face up into confusion. Tough apples?

"Now, go and wake up your boyfriend over there and both of you report to the principal's office for your detention slips, NOW!"

Kagome looked to the back of the class. Sure enough, there was Inuyasha sleeping and drooling all over his desk. She sighed heavily as she proceeded to the back of the classroom. First she gently shook Inuyasha to try and wake him up. When that didn't work, she shook him violently on his shoulder, but received the same results. She narrowed her eyes. So that's how he wanted to play it huh? She kicked the leg of his stool repeatedly with all of her force. Finally she kicked it out from under him and he fell out of his chair with a loud THUD. Finally he woke up and he stred up at her angrily from the floor. His face twisted into a look of annoyance as he said irritated, "What the hell's your problem Kagome?"

Mr. Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. Kagome saw this so she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Hey Kagome, what gives? Where are we going?"

Kagome dropped Inuyasha's hand and turned around with an angry expression on her face which made Inuyasha draw back a little in fear.

"We're going to the principal's office. We just got detention."

"Oh crap."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finished! Well, even though this chappie was kinda short, how was it? Please review! Hope you liked what happened… lol. This was hard to write and again I had writer's block, but I pulled through! Anyways, what should happen in the next chappie?**

**Question of the day**

**1. If you were Inuyasha and you saw a guy making his move on your girl or vice versa what would you have done? **

**Beat his/her face in**

**Tell him/her to take a hike**

**Kick his butt**

**All of the above**

**2. Having guys fight over you? Hmm... may have its perks. But, moving on. Hojo vs. Inuyasha. who will win, and who will die! Lol, I bet all my cookies on Inuyasha (and I love my cookies!) XD**

**  
Lol next chapter:**

**Chapter 15- ****THE DREAM THAT BOTHERS US BOTH**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Well, Sayonara!**


	15. The Dream That Bothers Us Both

**I'm baaaaaccckkk!! School starts for us tomorrow so I'm afraid I might only be able to update on weekends "pouts". But, I will still try... WARNING: This chapter contains a scene with... Sesshy! Dun, dun, duuunnn!! Lol, it's not much but I just can't stand a story without my Fluffy! Oh, and just so you know, Sesshy _is _FULL DEMON in this story. Yea, I know, kind of jacked up lolz. But, hope you still like it.**** Anyway, on with the story:**

**Chapter 15- ****THE DREAM THAT BOTHERS US BOTH**

**DISCLAIMER: Inu, Inu, you're so fine, but it's too bad that you're not mine (yes, sadly, he's not mine)!**

The couple walked to the principal's office in silence. Kagome walked a few steps in front of Inuyasha. She was unusually quiet because she was deep in thought. Her mind was full of thoughts about her dream. It bothered her so much; even scared her. Inuyasha watched Kagome warily. When she was this quiet, things were usually not good. He was too afraid to ask her what was wrong though.

'_Damn! The atmosphere around Kagome is so gloomy! I wonder what's wrong.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome continued to say nothing which really bugged Inuyasha. Finally Kagome stopped walking and turned around to face Inuyasha. She looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha saw that Kagome looked as if she were about to cry. Her eyes were sad and her expression was solemn. Inuyasha feared what Kagome was about to say even before she said it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a small voice. Inuyasha stared at Kagome seriously. She bit her lip as she looked down at the ground, hating what she had to do.

"Inuyasha, I don't think we should go to the dance anymore," she mumbled.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Why Kagome?"

"I- I just don't want to!" Kagome told him, feeling horrible inside. Inuyasha saw the pain in Kagome's eyes, but he misread it. He thought she was just too scared to go. True, she _was _scared to go, but not for _his_ reasons.

"But Kagome, I already told all my friends that you were my date! I can't show up alone; I'll look like a loser! Now who am I supposed to go with? Why are you backing out now anyway?"

Tears sprung to Kagome eyes. He was acting so selfish in the midst of all of her pain!

"Argghh!" she screamed in frustration. "Is that all you're worried about Inuyasha?! You jerk! You don't understand do you? You don't even care about how I feel! You don't even get it! You're so stupid!"

With that, she ran off blindly, leaving Inuyasha standing there looking bewildered. What the hell was that? Inuyasha stood staring after the raven-haired girl running down the hall, bumping into walls as she went along. What was wrong with Kagome?  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'_Stupid Inuyasha! He just doesn't understand!' _Kagome thought as she ran to the principal's office. Her dream kept replaying over and over in her mind. She was scared. Was that boy serious? Would she really die if she went to the dance? And what about Inuyasha? Would he be hurt too? Sigh. What should she do? Kagome's head throbbed as the confusing, horrible questions swirled around in her mind. And then, as if to add to her stress, she heard someone calling her name from behind. She turned around and saw Inuyasha running after her yelling, "Kagome!" Why couldn't he just leave her alone for once? She ran even faster, and so did Inuyasha. She arrived outside the principal's office and placed her hand on the doorknob, when she felt someone grab her other hand. She spun around to face Inuyasha.

"Kagome, why didn't you answer me? Didn't you hear me call?"

Kagome refused to look at Inuyasha. "Just go away Inuyasha! You're such an idiot!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't stop to think about your feelings. I guess I was being selfish. You're right; I don't understand. Now, tell me what's going on?"

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes, deliberating for a moment. She wanted to tell him but she didn't want him to worry. On the other hand, she didn't want to go to the dance. She swallowed hard as she said, "It's nothing. Forget it." She turned around again when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and spun her around for the second time.

"Dammit Kagome! I've been with you long enough to know when you're lying! Now, what's _really _buggin' you?"

Kagome hesitated a little. Should she tell him? No, she had made him suffer too much for her already. The least she could do was let him go to the dance with her. Even if it _would _be their last dance, at least he would have a last memory of holding her in his arms... She mentally slapped herself.

_'Stop that!' _she scolded herself. _'For all you know those dreams could have been because of the horrible cafeteria food. You can't start getting all paranoid over one little dream! What are the chances that it will happen anyway?'_

**_'It's very possible and you know it!'_ **Kagome argued with herself. **_'Remember Souta?'_**

_'That was a freak accident!'_ Kagome answered herself stubbornly.

**_'Yea, and soon you and Inuyasha's death will be a freak accident too.'_**

Kagome gasped to herself. _'That's not true! We won't die...' _The_re_ was still doubt in her response.

**_'Yes you will. If it's not from the dance you'll probably go crazy.'_**

_'I am _not _going crazy!'_

**_Yes you are! You're having an arguement with yourself! You're answering yourself back! If that's not crazy then I don't know what is.'_**

Kagome stopped as she thought this through. Talking to yourself was one thing. Lots of people did it all the time, so it didn't mean you were crazy. Now _answering_ yourself was another story. She had just had a full blown arguement... with _herself_. Kagome's mouth dropped open as realization hit her.

"Oh God, I _am _crazy..." she murmured to herself. Inuyasha stared at her confused. Now what was going on?

"Kagome... you okay..." Inuyasha asked cautiously. Kagome snapped out of her inner arguement. She forced a smile onto her face as she said, "Yea, I'm fine! Just... peachy!" She could tell that Inuyasha didn't believe her. She laughed a nervous laugh, that sounded more like a bark. Inuyasha was instantly suspicious.

"You didn't answer my question," Inuyasha reminded her carefully. "What's wrong?"

"I told you; nothing! I guess I was scared because...I...CAN'T DANCE!" she blurted out. "There, now you know my secret!" She stuck her nose in the air proudly and crossed her arms. Inuyasha looked at Kagome unbelievingly. He knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything more. Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to him. All he said was, "Kagome, no matter what, I'll ALWAYS protect you!"

She gasped as she covered her mouth. Did he know? With that he opened the principal's door and walked inside like he owned the place with Kagome following close at his heels, very confused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow! I can't believe Mr. Takashimi didn't give us detention!" Kagome breathed as she and Inuyasha departed from his office. The principal had let them off the hook since the dance was coming up. "Aren't we lucky?"

"Keh." Was Inuyasha's response as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head lazily. His face held an 'I don't care' expression, and his whole aura was pissing Kagome off.

"Inuyasha, do you always have to be so laid back? It's kinda annoying."

"Keh. Kagome, it's just who I am. Damn, you people are so judgmental! Lemme be how I want!" he growled as he stuck his nose in he air arrogantly. He expected Kagome to get mad at him but what she did next surprised him. She grabbed one of his arms and linked hers through his, forcing him to bring both arms back down at his side. He glanced over at her warily as she laid her head on his shoulder, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he felt the familiar burning sensation as the blood vessels in his cheeks heated up making his face turn as red as a lobster. He just grunted and turned his head away to hide his embarrassment and pleasure. Kagome sighed heavily as if deep in thought.

'_I hope that dream was just a freak thing. I don't want anything to spoil this dance. Still though, I get the feeling that things aren't gonna be all peaches and cream...'_

Inuyasha stopped walking suddenly. "Hey Kagome, what time you want me to pick you up?"

Kagome was snapped out of her train of thoughts. "Huh? Oh, um, how about six?"

"Feh. Whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's impolite attitude. She tried to lighten his mood by saying, "Don't be late Inuyasha; I've got something special for you!"

At this statement Inuyasha's eye twitched slightly and the corners of his mouth quivered as he fought back a smile that was fighting hard to grace his face. Kagome noticed this, so she smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek causing his stomach to flutter. Kagome giggled and ran off shouting, "See ya at lunch Inuyasha!" She gave him a wink and then disappeared around a corner. Inuyasha stood there for three seconds dazed before realization hit him.

"Kagome wait!" he called. "It's not lunch yet!"  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha stood in front of his mirror struggling with his bowtie. He pulled and tugged but try as he did, he couldn't get it to fix properly. Finally he gave a growl of frustration and ripped the tie off. He then threw it on the ground and proceeded to curse it.

"Dammit! Stupid demon tie! I don't have time for you and your damn crap; I gotta meet Kagome!"

With that he stamped his foot on the tie repeatedly until its shape was no longer identifiable. He cackled in pleasure when he heard a rustling noise behind him. Quick as lightning, Inuyasha turned around to see none other than Sesshomaru standing in the doorway looking disgusted and slightly amused.

"Immature fool. Your actions are almost too embarrassing to watch."

"Shut up Sesshomaru! Burn in hell!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"It would do you well to redirect you hostility to that tie and away from me _little brother_. Why you care so much for this mortal I'll never know."

Inuyasha cheeks lit up with that statement. He childishly replied, "At least I can get a girlfriend! No girl likes you 'cause you're too damn annoying!"

Sesshomaru stared coldly at Inuyasha hard causing shivers to go down his spine.

"_You_ of all people have the audacity to call _me_ annoying? I suggest you watch what you say Inuyasha, for your very breath is a luxury that you will soon no longer experience." With that, Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha. "You disgust me. I can no longer bear to watch this."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room, his long silver hair swishing gently with every footstep, leaving Inuyasha standing there to seethe in his anger. He turned to the crumpled tie on the floor and glared at it.

"This is all your fault."  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome ran frantically around her house searching for various items.

"Lip stick! Where's my lip stick?!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked around frantically. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh great! He's here!" Kagome groaned. She ran into the kitchen in just her pantyhose as she hurriedly tried to pull on her shoes. She was so preoccupied with them that she didn't see the bucket of water lying in the middle of the floor. CRASH! Kagome tripped over the bucket and landed on the floor in a wet and angry heap. Kagome's mother rushed into the kitchen upon hearing all the commotion, and she stood staring wide-eyed at her daughter who was now seething in anger.

"Kagome honey, take it easy!" she advised Kagome.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said sarcastically as she spat water out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha is here. Do you want me to let him in?"

"Oh no! Um, tell him I, uh, moved to New York!"

Kagome's mother laughed. "Don't be silly Kagome. I'll just tell him to wait in the living room while you change. Oh, and by the way, your lipstick is on your dresser." Her mother smiled brightly at Kagome as she left the room to let in the guest at the door. Kagome could hear the door open and the cautious footsteps of her boyfriend as he walked inside the room. She heard him mumble an awkward, "Good afternoon," then she heard them depart into the living room. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she rushed to her room to redress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damn! What's taking Kagome so long?! Why the hell do girls always gotta take hours just to dress?" Inuyasha wondered out loud to himself as he pounded his fist violently on the sofa. Then an image of Kagome flashed into his mind. Her long flowing hair highlighted by the slivery glow of the moonlight. Her chocolate eyes brightly shining and her countenance exposing a beautiful smile, her face happy and relaxed, wearing her beautiful dress and...

"Onii-chan! You're here!" the excited shriek of a little boys voice snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He looked up absent-mindedly to see Souta standing there looking eager. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Souta ran to him and hugged him happily. Inuyasha gave a growl of annoyance as he pried Souta's hands off of him. Souta didn't seem to notice though; he just continued talking excitedly to Inuyasha.

"So, are you staying here again?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows quirked up slowly as he said, "Nah, I'm here to pick up Kagome." His voice became a little louder as he said, "Who, by the way, is taking too freakin' long!"

Souta ignored Inuyasha's reply as he looked Inuyasha up and down. He was wearing a black tuxedo (yes, Inuyasha's finally in a tux!) with a red bowtie...that he somehow managed to fix...and a red cardinal. His shoes weren't tennis, but regular dress shoes and overall he looked very... Kawaii! Well, he looked like a real, decent gentleman.

"Wow, you must really like Kagome to get all dressed up for her! I think she'll be ready soon."

Inuyasha blushed at Souta's comment. He tried to dismiss the statement by turning his head the other way.

"Well tell her to hurry up!" he sniffed. Souta rushed to Kagome's room to deliver the message to her. While he was gone Inuyasha's mind drifted back to Kagome. He closed his eyes and sat back onto the couch comfortably. _'I wonder what Kagome's surprise for me is,' _Inuyasha thought curiously. A number of things flew through his mind. The window was open and the soft lull of the breeze made Inuyasha feel calm and relaxed. Slowly his eyes became heavy, and with each blow they drooped little by little until... He had dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Inuyasha! Help me! Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome!" _

_Inuyasha searched around wildly looking for where the desperate cries of his girlfriend came from. His eyes stopped on a figure slowly moving through the dark. "Kagome!" he yelled again. He started running as fast as he could. The figure started moving faster with Kagome slung over their shoulder. _

_Inuyasha stretched his hand out towards Kagome trying to grasp her. She held her hand out too, but now the figure had started to run._ _As Inuyasha_ _focused on the figure in front of him, he didn't realize that they were running into a cloud of smoke. Inuyasha tried to run faster, but now his vision became blurred. He squinted his eyes against the harsh fumes as they threatened to blind him, but he pushed himself harder. His breathing became heavy as the thick smoke around him started to choke him. He coughed as he gasped for air. The smoke was poisonous! Slowly his body started to shut down. He tried to keep running but gradually he became slower until his body could no longer move. He dropped to the ground still coughing and sputtering. His eyes now stung him and it felt like his lungs were on fire. "Kagome," he choked out. He was starting to feel dizzy. Everything was going black, and the image of Kagome being taken away slowly faded. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's panicked screams was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious._

_Where am I? Inuyasha awoke as he slowly regained consciousness. He was in a dark room. The walls were bare and there was nothing in it but a lonely, empty feeling. "Kagome!" he suddenly cried out, remembering her pitiful cries as she had been taken away. He began to run; anywhere, he didn't know where. He just had to find Kagome. Suddenly, he saw a bright light. He stopped running and looked up only to see a tall muscular figure standing over him. He had long, sliver hair and amber eyes. Atop his head sat two triangular dog ears. At his side was a sword. Inuyasha gulped. He knew this person; but from where? He felt like they were bonded together, like they were old friends or something..._

"_Who are you?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Don't you know? We're... family."_

"_I don't know you!" Inuyasha yelled as he balled up his fist. "Now tell me where Kagome is!"_

"_Rude as usual. Do you know why she was kidnapped?"_

"_No, I just want to see her again! Now tell me where she is!" This boy was starting piss Inuyasha off._

"_I know why she was kidnapped. I purposely did that for you to see." _

_Inuyasha growled fiercely. "You mean this is your fault?! Tell me where she is or I'll rip your throat out!" Inuyasha charged towards the boy but stopped suddenly. As quick as a flash, the sliver-haired boy had drawn his sword and now held it centimeters away from Inuyasha's neck. _

"_Come any closer and I'll swipe your head off!"_

_Inuyasha trembled with anger as he stood as still as a statue. "You bastard!"_

_The boy ignored Inuyasha's insults. "Now listen to me. I tried to warn Kagome, but she didn't listen, so now I'm telling you. Be careful at that dance. Demons will attack her; you have to be strong. You have to protect her no matter what! Don't let them get her!" he warned. _

"_What the hell are you talking about? Where's Kagome? Why are demons gonna attack her?"_

_The boy laughed cruelly. "Stupid as usual. Just be careful at the dance or Kagome will die, and if she does... I'll kill you myself." _

_With that, he drew his sword back into its sheath and ran away leaving the lonely, confusing darkness to envelop Inuyasha. _

"_teme..." was all he could say._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Inuyaaaaasshhhaaa!!" Kagome yelled in a sing-song voice making Inuyasha snap out of his dreams. Instead of looking annoyed as usual, worry filled his expression. 

Kagome was instantly concerned as Inuyasha turned his sad, uneasy gaze to her. He jumped up out of his seat and grabbed Kagome. Without a word he pulled her towards him into a hug and placed his hand on her hair, pushing her head onto his chest. Her face held a surprised and confused expression as her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open into a tiny 'o'.

"I-Inuyasha..." she said softly.

"Ssshhh," Inuyasha quieted her. "I just want to hold you close for a while," he whispered. He felt the small girl's frame tremble slightly in his grasp. He held her tighter making Kagome become slightly worried. What was wrong with Inuyasha? The silence between them became awkward and Kagome found that it was becoming a little hard for her to breathe. She struggled to be free of Inuyasha's grasp but her efforts were in vain. It were as if he were in a trance, and all Kagome could do was give in to the spine-crushing hug. Finally after a few moments Inuyasha let go of Kagome. He pushed her roughly onto the couch and, with a tiny grunt, turned his back to her.

"Hey!"Kagome protested as she struggled to get up.

"Kagome, I don't think we should go to the dance," Inuyasha said harshly, wasting no time. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha repeated her exact words in the hall.

"I-Inuyasha?" Did he have the same dream as her?

"I don't want to see you get hurt Kagome. I now understand your feelings in the hall. I don't know exactly what's going on, but something might happen to you, and I might not be there to protect you..."

Kagome's face turned from looking worried to looking mad. She jumped up from the couch and walked up to Inuyasha. She spun him around and glared at him.

"Where's all this coming from now? You're just gonna give up? What, are you chickening out on me, or are you scared your friends are gonna say something? What happened to the whole, "I'm gonna protect you no matter what," speech? Don't tell me you're going all soft on me! I trust you Inuyasha, because I know that you'll always try to keep me safe!"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's face then looked away. Kagome gently took his face and turned it towards hers forcing him to look into her eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Let's go Inuyasha. Let's go to the dance and have fun. I'll be alright, as long as I don't ever leave your side, okay?"

Inuyasha swallowed as he nodded his head yes. he still didn't think they should go, but he didn't want to upset Kagome. Kagome dragged Inuyasha out the door as she yelled, "Bye!" to her mom. The two departed the house, both feeling cautious and slightly uneasy about the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Phew! I made it! Lol, how was it? Hope it was good! Was this chappie too mushy? Please review and tell me! Don't be afraid to give your opinion or constructive criticism! Just please don't be rude! Wasn't that scene with Inu and Sesshy simply hilarious? Lol hope you liked it!**

**Translator's Note: Kawaii- cute, as in chibi cute or just good-looking cute  
Chibi- mini, small, runt etc.  
Teme- a very rude way of saying 'you'.**

**Question of the Day**

**Why are all these strange dreams occurring? **

**Why did Inuyasha have one? **

**Who's the silver-haired boy?**

**Figure it out! Wink, Wink Nudge, Nudge Lol!**

**-Chapter 16- ****CONFUSION AT THE DANCE**

**Sayonara!**


	16. Confusion at the Dance

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. School started about two weeks ago, then we were threatened with a hurricane, then i got loads and loads of homework, and gr. 9 is...well...different. But, i promised the next chappie so here it is!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 16- ****CONFUSION AT THE DANCE**

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I went on eBay and bought Inuyasha for 1 million dollars! He's finally mine! Oh, wait… Noooo!! They denied my request and stole all my money! NOOOOOO!!**

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the dance shortly after. Inuyasha found a parking space (yes, he drives; a Lamborghini too...) then proceeded to go in the dance. He got out of his car then went around to open Kagome's door. As he helped her out the car, he got a good look at her for the first time. Her thin figure cast a beautiful shadow on the rough concrete and the moonlight created a silhouette against her raven flowing hair. Her dress was a light pink with pretty sequins that shimmered and cast tiny shadows against his face and the car. It reached to her calf and there was a slit up the side of it that stopped mid-thigh. She wore pretty black high-heels and soft pink gloves. Wrapped around her shoulders was a shawl. On her face she wore a light pink lipstick with a little bit of eye shadow. She didn't really need the make-up though; she looked beautiful the way she was. Inuyasha's mouth almost dropped open at the beautiful sight before him. To think; this was actually his girlfriend! He had to be the luckiest guy EVER!

Inuyasha stood staring at Kagome, words unable to come out of his mouth. She looked good... He was completely focused on her now. Slowly his body moved toward Kagome pushing her against the car door. He couldn't control his actions. She gave out a little yelp as he half closed his eyes and brought his lips close to hers. Their faces were inches apart and she could feel the tickle of his breath on her cheek. Her heart pounded fast. What was Inuyasha doing? It was all so sudden, she felt uncomfortable. She began to feel weak. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed Inuyasha away causing him to snap back to reality.

"Huh?"

He noticed the slightly panicked look on Kagome's face. She stood there shaking and he immediately felt ashamed. His eyes avoided Kagome's as he murmured sheepishly, "Sorry. Let's go."

The two entered the building, both slightly embarrassed at what had happened. Kagome stayed close to Inuyasha, but she was still wary of his actions.

'_Dammit! Now she's all cautious of me! What was I thinking? I probably freaked her out!'_

The building was packed with a bunch of people dancing and having fun. Kagome instantly became nervous as she saw couples dancing close to each other. She tugged onto Inuyasha's tuxedo sleeve.

"Inuyasha, let's get out of here," she whispered.

Inuyasha nodded his head, and without looking at her he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the center of the dance floor; then he started to dance. Kagome was about to argue but Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. He spun her around then brought her into his chest as if doing the tango.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she struggled against Inuyasha's grasp. "I said I wanted to-"

"Sssshh... I like this song," Inuyasha said softly. A slow song had now taken over the speakers and the atmosphere in the dance changed to a mellow and romantic one. Couples everywhere were dancing with dreamy looks in their eyes as if the night would never end. Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. He gently lifted her arm and placed it around his neck. He clasped his other hand into hers, and then rested his head on her shoulder. The two stood swaying slowly from side to side to the beat of the music as it took over their bodies.

Kagome was forced to dance in rhythm with Inuyasha and all the while her heart was drumming inside her chest. Inuyasha lifted his head slightly and brought his mouth to Kagome's ear. He whispered oh so softly, "This is gonna be _our _song from now on..." causing shivers to go up Kagome's spine. She wasn't scared or freaked out; this was all just so new to her. She failed to conceal a smile that formed on her lips as she couldn't help from blushing when Inuyasha talked like this. Inuyasha noticed this and he smirked, happy to finally get the reaction that he had wanted from Kagome. He placed his head back on her shoulder as he kissed her neck softly... Kagome let out a soft sigh at the feel of Inuyasha's touch, and her body responded to her feelings. She gently shrugged him off of her shoulder, and when he lifted his head up to hers she kissed him lightly on the te lips. He kissed her back passionately for a few seconds before breaking away from the kiss. His head resumed its position on her shoulder and she smiled contentedly to herself.

Everything in the dance was peaceful and quiet. Everyone looked relaxed and happy. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting out a contented sigh. Her muscles relaxed and her worries and queries floated away with the song. She actually felt safe and comfortable for the first time since that day when Inuyasha had slept by her. She smiled to herself thinking that she never wanted this night to end.

Unfortunately, Kagome's peace was not to last. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM! that caused many to jump. The music came to an aprupt halt and a loud screeching noise played over the speakers causing everyone to cover their ears in pain.

"Argghhh! What's that noise?!" Kagome exclaimed painfully, letting go Inuyasha and clutching her ears tightly.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kept her close to him. What was going on? Suddenly the screeching came to halt. Everyone let out relieved sighs thankful that it was over, but their minds weren't to be put to rest yet. A raspy cackle boomed through the gym sending shivers up people's spines. Everyone searched around fearfully for where the noise was coming from, but no one could see anything. Then, the terrible screeching started again, but this time it was associated with sickening screams and cries. It seemed as if with each scream dangerous sound waves were being emitted through the air. Inuyasha noticed Kagome curled up on the floor covering her ears with her eyes squeezed shut. He clutched onto a nearby table. It was all he could do to keep himself from collapsing. He had to find out where that noise was coming from! His eyes scanned the gym but he didn't see anything.

Suddenly the ground started shaking violently. A huge creature emerged through the floor creating a hole in the middle of the gym. Pieces of tile and concrete went flying everywhere. Inuyasha ran over to Kagme and protected her with his body, shielding her from the demon. It was a truly horrific creature. It had big, yellow bulging eyes and a bulging throat like a frog. Its body was shaped like a mixture of a lizard and horse. It had two long horns protruding from its head that curled at the ends in a snarl. It had a huge mouth with four long, dangerous fangs and two wings resembling that of a dragonfly which gave off a horrible scent. Everyone drew back in horror from the hideous creature as it scanned the crowd for its next prey. Its eyes landed on a group of terrified girls crouching in a corner nearby.

Quick as a flash, the creature shot its tongue out of its mouth and scooped the girls into it. It wrapped its tongue around their body's preventing them from being able to move. Shrieks of terror filled the gym as everyone tried to scramble out of the demon's way. The girls screamed as they tried to get free of the monster, but it was squeezing them like an anaconda. It started to walk away with the girls ensnarled in it's tongue. Inuyasha stood crouched in a corner with Kagome when she tugged on his sleeve.

"Inuyasha, we've got to help them. Please."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy. He wanted to help the girl's but what would happen to him...or worse...Kagome? He hesitated a moment before Kagome pleaded again.

"Please Inuyasha! They're going to die!" Her eyes were wide with fright. That was just like Kagome to be more worried about other's safetey instead of her own.

Grrrr... he really didn't want to leave Kagome, but he had no other choice. He pushed her under a nearby table.

"Stay here Kagome!" he warned.

Fast as he could, he ran to the janitor's closet that was just down the hall and grabbed the first thing he touched; a long, metal dustpan. Quickly, he rushed back to the gym only to see that the demon had flung the first, now half-dead set of girls somewhere and now had another group of girls backed against the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled. He charged at the demon and jabbed it with the end of the dustpan. That only earned an annoyed glance from the demon before it thrust the mop out of Inuyasha's hand with its tail. _'Damn!' _Inuyasha thought. He searched around quickly and grabbed a nearby piece of rope and tried tying the demon's tail up, but the demon was too strong. It grabbed Inuyasha's leg and flung him across the gym. Then it left the group of girls and turned its attention to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as the demon advanced toward him. "Get up! It's Coming!"

Inuyasha stirred slightly before slowly climbing to his feet.

"Kagome, get everyone out of here!" Inuyasha yelled to her. Kagome nodded her head as she led the pile of students out of the building like a herd of sheep.

"Come and get some you ugly piece of crap!" Inuyasha yelled fiercely at the demon. The demon charged to Inuyasha and struck with its tail but Inuyasha dodged its blow. He threw the punch bowl at it only to earn another sickening cackle from it. Then, for the first time, the demon spoke.

"Ha! A mere human like you dares challenge me, Hokenkyio, the greatest demon alive?!"

"Ah shuddup! No one wants to hear your nasty, ugly voice anyway!"

Hokenkyio opened his mouth and shot out a poisonous web at Inuyasha. Inuyasha narrowly missed being hit.

"Keh! Is that all you got Hokenkyio? Your aim sucks!"

"Hmmm...you move fast for a human, but that won't be enough to save you! Foolish, arrogant mortal!"

"Bring it on ya stinkin vermin!"

"Inuyasha, get outta there!" Kagome suddenly yelled. Inuyasha looked to see her standing by the door looking terrified and worried.

"Kagome!" _'Dammit! i thought I told her to get out of here!'_

Kagome's cry distracted Inuyasha causing him to lose focus. Hokenkyio struck him with his tail throwing him roughly on the ground. Without thinking, Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side screaming his name.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" Worry and concern filled her eyes as she bent over him. A tear trickled down her cheekand dropped onto his face.

"So, Inuyasha, it seems this wench here is of some importance to you. In that case, I shall devour her while you are forced to watch!"

"No!"

Inuyasha's body trembled as Hokenkyio grabbed Kagome's body with his tongue. It squeezed her hard making it difficult to breathe.

"Inu-yasha!" she choked out.

"Kagome! Noo!"

Inuyasha struggled to move, but his body was in too much pain. That severe pain in his abdomen was occurring again. All he could do was watch in horror as Hokenkyio continued squeezing the life out of Kagome. She struggled against him with all her might but he was too strong.

"_Be careful at that dance. Demons will attack Kagome; you have to be strong. You have to protect her no matter what! Don't let them get her!" _

Suddenly memories of Inuyasha's dream came flooding back to him. Oh no! That boy had warned him about this and now it had actually happened. He wasn't able to protect Kagome!

"_Protect Kagome with your life or she will die, and if she does….. I'll kill you myself."_

Those words suddenly popped into Inuyasha's head reminding him of the boy's threat. It was as if someone were inside him warning him. Kagome's desperate shrieks abruptly brought Inuyasha back to reality.

"Inuyasha help me!" Kagome screamed frantically as she tried to get free. "I...can't...breathe..."

Inuyasha struggled to get up with little success. With any slight movement hot, racking pains were shot up through his body. It seemed the pains got worse with each of Kagome's shrieks. Hokenkyio laughed cruelly as he observed this.

"Hah Inuyasha; how pitiful. You can't even get up to save your own wench. It's all your fault that she's in this mess and now you are powerless to help her. You failed to protect and now she will die at the hands of me, and her blood will be splattered over you as a reminder of how weak and useless you are."

Inuyasha growled fiercely. He knew the demon was right; he couldn't move, but upon hearing the demon's words something stirred inside of him.

_"You must protect Kagome no matter what!" _

Hokenkyio brought Kagome closer and closer to his mouth with her struggling still the while.

"Hah hah! Go ahead and squirm; it only makes you more appetizing!"

"Inuyasha!"

"_You must protect Kagome even if it costs you your life!"_

Suddenly there was a pulse around Inuyasha that caused Hokenkyio to stop. There was also a change in atmosphere and his aura. A ferocious growl made him turn around.

"Put her down Hokenkyio; I'm the one you want!" a rough voice called.

Kagome turned her head to see what was going on. Her eyes opened in surprise. Inuyasha was standing; but how? He had just been unable to move a few moments ago! He also looked different, but she couldn't tell what it was. The lighting was too dm. What was going on? Hokenkyio tossed Kagome to the side causing her to crash into the wall. After a few seconds she got up slowly and rubbed her head.

"You're gonna be sorry you ever came to this dance!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome heard a change in his voice but she didn't give it any thought. First thing's first. She had to help Inuyasha fight that demon! Her eyes danced around the room until it stopped on a sharp object across the floor. She started to crawl towards it when Hokenkyio suddenly appeared before her.

"And where do you think you're going? I will devour you after I'm done with your boyfriend!"

"Leave her alone Hokenkyio! I'm the one you're after!"

Inuyasha charged at the demon with a pole in his hand. Kagome sat frozen in terror unable to move and forced to watch what was happening. Inuyasha ran past her and smacked Hokenkyio with the pole which surprisingly knocked him down some. Inuyasha wasn't thats strong. A flash of silver! What was that? There wasn't anyone else in the gym but them three...

"Kagome, don't just sit there! Get outta the way!"

Kagome nodded her head as she ran for cover. She ran behind a table ad watched the whole hideous scene taking place. Hokenkyio had thrown Inuyasha pole her way and now had Inuyasha wrapped up in its wings. Kagome had to do something!

Quickly, she grabbed a piece of glass and the pole. She tied it together with a rubber band on the ground fashioning it into something resembling an arrow. Now she had to find a bow. She scanned the area until she saw a broken harp nearby that one of the musicians had thrust aside in their hasty escape. She grabbed the harp and quickly yanked the remaining strings out of it until it had only one left. Using her makeshift bow and arrow Kagome got ready to shoot. Hokenkyio looked ready to eat Inuyasha any second now; it was now or never. Kagome closed her eyes. Her mother had told her that her great ancestor Kikyo had once been a master archer.

_'Oh Kikyo, lend me your power! I've got to save Inuyasha!' _

Kagome summoned all the courage in her body. She felt all of her power collecting and coming together and she somehow channeled it into her arrow.

_'I've gotta do this! I've gotta destroy that demon and save Inuyasha! Here goes nothing!'_

"Hokenkyio, prepare to die!"

Hokenkyio and Inuyasha both turned to see the small girl pointing something that looked like an arrow at him.

"Kagome, what are you doing? I thought I told you to run!"

"It's okay Inuyasha, I'll get him!"

"Kagome don't be stupid! I can't afford for you to get hurt. I must protect you, now go!"

A flash of lightning from the window lit up the room for a moment. A flash of silver...on...Inuyasha?

"I won't let us die."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a warm smile. Then her expression changed to one of determination. She drew the bow back as she aimed for the demon.

"Any last words Hokenkyio?"

He gave a nasty cackle. "Do your worst wench!"

"Alright, you asked for it! Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled as she fired the arrow. It was surrounded by a blinding pink light as it zipped through the air fast. Inuyasha and Hokenkyio could feel power emanating from it as it drew closer. It was at that moment that Hokenkyio realized he was about to die. Zzzzccheeerrrkk!! The arrow hit the demon purifying him at once. He dissolved into thin air, his hideous cries and swears the only thing left ringing in the couples' ears. Inuyasha fell to the ground as Kagome dropped to her knees.

"We did it!"

Kagome gave a triumphant and weary smile. Inuyasha sat on the floor staring into space as if deep in thought. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and noticed a little blood on his shirt. She rushed over to him.

"Inuyasha, are you hurt?"

"Huh?" he snapped back to reality. "Oh, yea, I had that pain in my abdomen again. It wasn't as bad as those other times though."

Kagome didn't have to raise up his shirt this time. She could see the blood seeping through his white shirt underneath. It didn't seem that serious though. Not serious enough for the hospital anyway. After analyzing his wound she sat down beside him. She stared at him hard making him feel uneasy.

_'Did I actually see that? Did Inuyasha's hair actually turn silver, if even for a moment? Could he be that silver-haired boy...'_

"Kagome, why are you staring at me like that? It's starting to piss me off!"

Actually, it made him feel awkward. Was there something wrong with him? She all of a sudden seemed scared of him.

"Inuyasha, about just now..." Her voice trailed off.

"What about just now?" Inuyasha asked quickly as he sat up hurriedly. He became mad when she didn't answer.

"Look Kagome, I tried to protect you. I'm sorry I failed, but I really did try. You could have gotten hurt because of me; because I was too weak and pitiful, just like that demon said." He bowed his head as he continued, "But I'm not lying when I say this: I'll always be there for you. You know me. You can trust me. I'm your protector and that's what I'll do. I know I'm just Inuyasha, but I hope that's good enough for you. After all, I'm me."

Kagome didn't say a word. She just looked at him with solemn and confused eyes.

"Are you sure Inuyasha, because I'm not."

"Huh?" Inuyasha didn't understand what she was saying. He grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully and brought her face to his. "Look me in the eyes Kagome. Look me in the eyes and tell me if I'm lying. I _will _protect you; I swear my life on it!"

Kagome opened one eye cautiously, then the other. She gasped in horror at what she saw. Determination. Seriousness. Pain. No, that's not what scared her. It was his eyes themselves. They had changed color... They were now amber. His eyes had changed from dark brown to striking amber. They pierced through Kagome's brain making it unable to think. Wasn't that boy's eyes the same color as... But how could he be... Wasn't Inuyasha... Kagome's mind went numb. Reality no longer made sense. She sat there trembling in fear for a while before she turned away terrified and ran out the door. Inuyasha sat there feeling hurt and rejected. What was wrong with Kagome? Why was she suddenly so scared of him? Why...

Kagome just kept running. She didn't know what was what anymore and she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from all the confusion. To get away from... EVERYTHING.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PHEW! LO, it is done! Lol, I HAD to get this chappie out. I sat trying to write it for days and I couldn't take it anymore. Now I have a headache. But I'm happy it's finished lol. This was a very important chappie for the rest of my story. Hope you catch what's going on…la la la…. Anyway, how was it? I know, human Inu is kinda useless against demons. Good thing Kagome was there! But what was up with her shooting that arrow? Perhaps this is the beginning of something... Please Review! I never intended for my story to take this long lol but I just added so much stuff in my chapters that it was hard to cut back. Hope this story isn't boring you though! I hope it'll end soon! Lol, I promise the next chappie is gonna be better. In fact, it'll be AWESOME!! **

**Question of the Day**

**Who thinks Kagome is being a bit slow in discovering what's going on? I mean, comeon! The signs are right i nfront of her! Why is she running away? Wh is she in denial? Find out in the next chappie!**

**Anyways…. **

**-Chapter 17- ****THE POWER WITHIN**

**Kind of a spoiler there, huh? Nope, not really! Guess what'll happen. I SAID GUESS! Lol, wrong! Tee hee Anyways….**

**Sayonara!**


	17. The Power Within

**Sigh. I know you've heard this too much already and I'm probably getin on your nerves, but gr. 9 has me SUPER BUSY. All these h.w. projects and crap! I'm so stressed! Lol, and no time to update except on weekends. So plzzz, bear with me! I'll _try _to update quicker but for some reaso I feel like I'm not getin anywhere with this story!. Soz, lol, but it's almost done so (yayyy!!). But, anyway, I really hope you enjoy this, and I'm also hoping to get more reviews for this one...plz... So: Enjoy (WARNING: There is finally a Sesshy scene. Respect the Fluffy!!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 17- ****THE POWER WITHIN**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so Inuyasha's not mine TT, but I have him on my Christmas wish list, so u better buy me him or…. I"LL KILL YOU!! Lol just kidding! **

"_What did I do? Was it something I said?' _

Inuyasha still sat on the floor, all the hurt and pain he felt evident on his countenance. He had just basically poured his heart out to Kagome yet she had rejected him and ran away. Why was she so scared of him? Maybe something had happened that he didn't know about... He had to admit though; Hokenkyio was right. He was pretty useless in that battle. Kagome had almost died because of him; because he was... He pounded the floor with his fist in anger and frustration. He wanted to cry, but men never cried. At least, that's what Sesshomaru had told him. Instead, he just sat there with a hopeless expression on his face feeling angry at the world. What should he do now?

'_Go see her!'_

That voice! There it was again! The same voice he had heard during battle, right before he had started to feel... weird. He knew it wasn't his conscience, so what was it?

'_Go see her! Comfort her!'_

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Should he really go see her? Sigh well he had to do something. He got up slowly and staggered out of the door, slightly clutching his stomach. It still burned with pain, but he didn't care. His mind was consumed with thoughts of only Kagome. Painfully, he walked to his car and stood outside the door for a few moments staring into space. His was the only car left in the parking lot, making the loneliness he felt just envelop him more. He wished Kagome was there by his side still, to make him happy again. He felt like more than his girlfriend was gone; he felt like a part of his soul was missing.

Inuyasha got into the car and started it. He drove out of the vacant parking lot and towards his home, a blank gaze in his eyes. Who knew the world could feel so empty when you were all alone? Oh, wait... He did. He had always grown up without a father and Sesshomaru had never checked for him so he was always pretty much alone. Still though, something didn't feel right...

Wait a minute! He had driven Kagome to the dance right; so where was she now? She must have walked home alone. This was a very dangerous thing to do at this hour, especially with those demons lurking around. Inuyasha instantly became worried. What if Kagome got hurt? He would never forgive himself! He had to find her!  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome was running home alone. The oncoming darkness now set in and enveloped her thoughts and mind. What was she running for? Why was she so scared of Inuyasha? He hadn't hurt her...but she just couldn't stop running. Inuyasha must hate her now and she didn't blame him. To run away like that...kinda reminded her of the Valentine's Day thing... It seemed like all her life she was always running. She could never face her problems; she always had to run away from them. Why? Maybe she was just a coward.

Suddenly Kagome stopped running. It was as if something had triggered inside her mind. She felt a strange presence... almost like a demonic aura. Oh no! Not here; not now! Not when she was scared and confused! The sky now turned dark and cloudy as rain clouds threatened to curse the city of Tokyo with a storm. The sky was a midnight black color giving off the feeling of death. Then, she sensed it again. The same demonic aura; it was _definitely_ a demon! What would she do?

A flash of gray! Kagome turned around sharply only to see nothing but wide open air. What was that? A drop of blood slowly trickled down Kagome's cheek and she winced slightly as she felt the harsh sting cut on her cheek. What had cut her? Kagome started walking again, looking around cautiously for anything suspicious. Another flash of gray! This time Kagome didn't have time to turn around because she was instantly knocked to the ground. As Kagome struggled to get up she spotted sight of the enemy. A demon stood in front of her, blinking its red beady eyes. Kagome drew back in horror at the ugly creature standing before her. It had the body of a moth with a mouth in its stomach. Out of the mouth squirmed several squid tentacles, each one with a poisonous stinger at the end. In it's head was another mouth with two rows of jagged, sharp, dangerous teeth. The demon laughed as it saw the fear on Kagome's face. It's long, slimy tongue slithered out of its mouth and tenderly licked Kagome's face causing Kagome to jump back.

"My dear, why do you look so frightened? Oh, but do go on; the fear in your eyes pleases me!"

Kagome gasped as the demon's tongue wrapped around her body bringing her close to the demon's face. She cringed and wrinkled her nose as the foul odor from the demon invaded her nostrils. The demon hugged her close to his body.

"You possess great power! I can feel it! If I devour you, I'll become even stronger!"

His tongue playfully stroked her face, seeing what his next victim would taste like.

"Mmmmm...you are a delectable creature," he teased, "Almost too yummy to eat. I think I'll eat you slowly and enjoy every moment of it!"

He gave a deep, scratchy laugh which made Kagome's skin crawl. She started to panic as he brought her closer to his mouth (in his stomach) all the while talking about how delicious she would be.

'_Oh no! What will I do? Inuyasha! Inuyasha!'_

As Kagome thought about Inuyasha she suddenly felt more confident. It was as if a burst of energy had just entered her system. She struggled to free one hand from his grasp and as she was brought closer to his mouth she held it out. Just as before, she felt power channeling through her body. It all seemed to gather at her hand this time. The more she thought about Inuyasha the more power she felt, until suddenly a big blast of energy shot out of her. It disintegrated the demon's tentacles and half of its body forcing the demon to release Kagome. She went flying through the air onto the soft grass as the demon started screaming uncontrollably.

"You wench! I'll kill you!"

The demon charged towards Kagome. She shut her eyes and automatically held out her hand unaware, causing another energy burst to erupt from her palm. This time the demon went flying, almost all of its body destroyed.

"Ahhh! You wretch! I'll return to kill you as soon as my body is healed! You haven't seen the last of me!" the demon yelled as it disappeared into thin air. Kagome sat on the grass staring down at her hands, perplexed at what had just happened. Her heart beat fast as a sweat drop traveled down her face. What had just happened? What was that energy burst? She tried to get up but then gave a tiny yelp of pain. Her ankle hurt! She must have hurt it when she was thrown to the ground. Great! Now how was she going to get home?

Just then a pair of headlights flashed in the distance. As they came closer Kagome squinted her eyes against the intensity of the lights. The car started to drive by when it suddenly stopped in front of Kagome. She sat on the grass waiting expectantly and a little scared as the driver screwed down the window. Her heart fluttered when she saw a pair of worried, dark brown eyes and long raven hair.

"Inuyasha!" she jumped up excitedly forgetting about her ankle, and immediately ell to the ground clutching it. "Ow!"

"Kagome!" a look of relief washed over his face as he was glad to see she was alright. The worry resumed, though, when he saw her ankle.

"Oh no!"

He rushed out of his car to help Kagome. He put one arm around her neck as she put her arm around his and he helped her get up.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yea, my ankle just hurts a little is all."

"Good. Let's get you into the car."

The two slowly made their way to Inuyasha's car; Inuyasha not wanting to move too fast for Kagome. When they were finally inside safely he started to drive her home. Kagome remained silent the whole ride home and Inuyasha instantly knew something was wrong. She was consumed in thought about what had happened with that demon. How had she defeated it, and what if the demon actually came back for her? Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome hoping to figure out what was wrong, but she was totally engrossed in her own little world.

Finally Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's house. He cut the car off but no one budged. The two sat in the car for a while, both silent. Inuyasha was still thinking back to the dance while Kagome was thinking about the energy blast. Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome, how'd you hurt your ankle?" he asked, staring straight ahead with a serious look on his face. Kagome bit her lip as she hesitated for a moment.

"I, uh, fell while I was running..."

Inuyasha suddenly turned around angrily to Kagome.

"Dammit Kagome, stop lying to me! No fall could hurt your leg that badly; I'm not stupid! Now tell me the truth!"

Kagome drew back a little. She didn't like to see Inuyasha mad and she didn't like lying to him either, but she just couldn't tell him. She looked down in her lap and played with her fingers as she avoided his gaze. She didn't say a word; she just couldn't bring herself to. She could feel Inuyasha's stare burning through the side of her face but she didn't dare say a word. Finally Inuyasha sat back in his seat and gave a sigh of frustration.

"Keh. Fine, if you won't tell me that's your problem. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna do. I just wish you would stop lying to me though. It's startin' to piss me off, and our relationship was supposed to be built on trust. If you don't trust me though, I guess I can't help it. I still really like you Kagome," he turned to look at her, "but I need to know what's going on in your life. That's the only way I can protect you. You understand that right?" He just received silence. Upon receiving this, he got out of the car and went around to Kagome's side to help her out. The two walked quietly up the stairs to her house and then stopped outside her door.

"Anyway," Inuyasha continued, "I don't know what's wrong, but whatever it is, I'm sorry. Come find me when you're ready to talk to me."

With that he kissed Kagome lightly on the cheek and waved a sad goodbye. He got into his car and drove away, leaving Kagome standing all alone on her doorstep feeling crushed and broken. Why? Why didn't she tell him? Why was she so...afraid?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha lay on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. What had he just done? It was almost as if he had...broken up with Kagome; though he hadn't. Still, she had probably needed him and he let her down. What kind of boyfriend was that? Inuyasha sighed heavily.

'_I'm the worst!' _he thought to himself. _'I wonder what Kagome's doing right now. Probably plotting her revenge on me or something.' _He slapped himself mentally.

"Argghhh!! Dammit! What do I do?!" he yelled out to no one in particular. A noise from behind him caused him to jump up out of his bed.

"If you love this wench so much, why not go to her house and talk to her? I'm sure sitting here and cursing yourself stupidly is not going to make the matter any better."

Inuyasha spun on his heels at the sound of the icy remark. Once again, Sesshomaru was standing in his doorway looking bored and cold as usual. This time Inuyasha got mad.

"Damn Sesshomaru! Don't you have anything better to do than to get all up in my business and mess with my life? How long have you been standing there anyway?"

Sesshomaru's eyes remained cold and unmoving as he frostily answered, "Long enough to realize that you're even more stupid than I thought."

Inuyasha gave a scream of rage as he charged towards Sesshomaru. He needed to blow off some steam and this was the perfect way! Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was too fast for Inuyasha. As quick as a lightning bolt he appeared behind Inuyasha and pinned his arms down, his claws digging into Inuyasha's flesh. Inuyasha was unable to move and was forced to stand there and listen to Sesshomaru as he taunted him, while making him wince in pain.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? You can't even catch me. Don't tell me that your love for this pathetic mortal has made you weaker. My, my, how you've really let yourself go..." He twisted Inuyasha's arm into an unbendable position almost making him howl out in pain.

"But then again," Sesshomaru continued, a cold smile forming slightly on his lips, "You were foolish to think that you could ever beat me in the first place. Now, _little brother_, you shall die."

At once Sesshomaru's claws turned a greenish color as he dug his poisonous claws deeper into Inuyasha's skin. He could feel the poison seeping through his hand as it burned its way into his flesh.

"Teme..." was all Inuyasha could say. Sesshomaru gave a slight evil laugh of pleasure as he dug them in deeper. Inuyasha's hands were starting to feel paralyzed. He had to do something quick! With all his might he kicked Sesshomaru and jerked his hand free as fast as he could. Sesshomaru just stood there unfazed with the same evil gaze in his eyes.

"Impudent mortal. For that, I will make your death even slower and more painful."

With that he charged towards Inuyasha with his poisonous claws out stretched and before Inuyasha had time to blink he thrust it through Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Drops of blood were now splattered over the carpet where Inuyasha knelt clutching his chest. He couldn't die like this! Not at the hands of Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru prepared to strike again, but now Inuyasha grabbed a pole from under his bed (don't ask me why one's under there in the first place) and struck Sesshomaru with it, buying him some time for just a few seconds. Sesshomaru grabbed the end of the pole and melted it with his poisonous claws, then thrust it to the ground on the other side of the room. Swiftly, he used his poison whip to grab Inuyasha and throw him against the wall; and before Inuyasha had time to look up Sesshomaru was at the wall with his claws centimeters from Inuyasha's neck.

"Kon'aro..." Inuyasha growled. "Well, what're you waiting for? Finish me off now Sesshomaru." His voice was dripping with hatred. Sesshomaru brought his claws closer to Inuyasha's neck, and then suddenly drew back.

"Hm." He grunted as he started to walk out of the room. Inuyasha was amazed.

"Where're you going Sesshomaru? Not able to kill me huh?"

Sesshomaru turned around and gave him a look that made chills go up his spine.

"You fool. Do not underestimate me _little brother_. You should be grateful your life has spared...for now..."

He left the room leaving Inuyasha on the floor with a puddle of blood surrounding him.

"Teme..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And yet another GLORIOUS chapter is completed! Lol, just kidding. But seriously, how was it? Please review! I know this was a kinda…INTENSE chapter, but the next one will be better! BTW, Hope you like the fighting scene between Inuyasha and Sesshy! :P so…. Tell me what you think!**

**Translator's Note: Kon'aro- another way to say "you bastard!"  
Teme- a very rude way of saying, "You". If you say this in  
anime you're practically looking for a fight**

**Question of the Day**

**What the heck is going on with Kagome? Why's she scared of Inuyasha? Speaking of Inuyasha… what's going on with him? AND, why did our beloved Fluffy spre Inuyash's life? 0o :P Figure it out! **

**-Chapter 18- ****THE WELL THAT DRAWS US CLOSER **

**Sayonara!**


	18. The Well That Draws Us Closer

**WARNING: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY STORY! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and all you awesome people who took ur time out to read this. I love you all! This chapter should answer _most_ gnawing questions any of you had throughout my story. Please review and tell me how you feel. With that said... enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter 18- ****THE WELL THAT DRAWS US CLOSER **

**DISCLAIMER: Uh, you're back already? Oh crap! I didn't prepare anything…umm...looks around nervously Inuyasha's not mine! Uh… Heh, heh…**

Kagome lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Inuyasha. Why was she so scared of him? He would never hurt her so...? .Sigh. She was jus acting like an idot, running away frm him like that, lying to him, keeping things to herself. He probably never wanted to see her again anyway. She just blew her chances with her first boyfriend who she _really_ liked. She wondered what Inuyasha was doing right then.

_'Probably thinking of a way to break up with me...' _she thought bitterly to herself. Kagome felt like her heart herself would drop out of her chest. Just then, the doorbell rang, breaking Kagome's miserable chain of thoughts. She sighed heavily and got out of bed slowly, then trudged to the door. When she finally got there, she opened it even more slowly only to find a pair of dark brown eyes... Inuyasha! But, something was wrong; like a huge wound in his chest and the blood on the ground at his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "What happened?!"

Inuyasha just looked at her with painful eyes as he gave a shaky smile.

"Oh, it's you Kagome. I got to see your pretty face one last time... Uh!" he grunted in pain as he clutched his chest. He sunk to the ground in obvious pain. Oh no! Kagome's eyes flashed with worry.

"Stay right here," she instructed.

"You don't have to worry about that," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome spun on her heels quickly and rushed inside running swiftly to her room yelling, "Mom, where's the first aid kit?!" She came out moments later with a pink box which contained various medical supplies. She rushed back outside to Inuyasha who looked like he had half passed out and immediately went to work on his wounds, murmuring an occasional, "Sorry!" whenever Inuyasha winced. This felt like deja vu again and again. When she was done, she packed up everything and helped Inuyasha to her room (though her ankle hadn't completely healed) and the two collapsed on her bed. They lay on their backs next to each other, both in too much pain to move.

"So, how'd this happen to you?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Grrr... my jerk brother Sesshomaru nearly killed me with his stupid poison claws, but for some reason spared my life at the last minute," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome gasped. "How could he be so mean?!" she exclaimed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously, "Sesshomaru isn't mean... he's evil!" "That baka!" he muttered under his breath. "More importantly though Kagome, what's up with you?"

"What?" she asked, pretending like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I mean! How'd you hurt your ankle and why have you been lying to me lately?"

Kagome gulped. There was the question that she couldn't answer herself. Kagome rolled over onto her side so that her back was turned to Inuyasha.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"What do you mean you-"

"Let me finish!" Kagome cut him off sharply. "I don't know what's going on with me. Today I got attacked by another demon Inuyasha, and it almost had me. It threw me to the ground hard."

"So that's how you hurt your ankle."

"Yea, but that's not all. The demon almost had me and I was so scared. Then, I suddenly thought about you and it was as if I gained some new strength. I felt power flow through my body. When the demon was about to eat me I blast it with an energy thingy from my palm, similar to the arrow I shot. Every time I thought of you I got stronger. I blasted it again and it disappeared. I don't know if it was just a freak thing or if I got lucky, but I could have died Inuyasha! I was so scared"

"Kagome..."

"But that's not what scares me Inuyasha." She rolled over on her other side to face Inuyasha. "What scares me is...you..."

"Me? Kagome, I..."

"Ssshhh Inuyasha. Let me finish. Jeez! I don't know why and I don't know what's going on," Kagome looked at Inuyasha with painful eyes, "but back in the dance, when you were fighting the demon... I saw something..."

Inuyasha jumped out of the bed. "What did you see?!" he exclaimed, wincing.

"I saw, well, your hair...for a second, it had looked…. For a second it had turned silver!" she burst out causing confusion to cloud Inuyasha's worried eyes.

"Huh?"

"Yea," Kagome continued. "It was silver, I'm sure of it. Then, when we were on the floor after we defeated the demon and you told me to look in your eyes, well, they were amber!"

"Amber?"

"Yup. And when I saw your silver hair and amber eyes it reminded me of..." Kagome's voice trailed off, not knowin if she should finish her sentence. Inuyasha looked down. Was he thinking the same thing as Kagome?

"It reminded you of that silver-haired boy who invades dreams right?"

"Huh?" Kagome gasped, shock evident on her face. "Well, yea. How did you know?"

"Because; he warned me in a dream to be careful at the dance."

"That's why I didn't want you to go!" the two exclaimed at the same time. They eyed each other warily. What was going on?

"Ok, explain," Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome sat up on her bed. She took a deep breath, getting herself ready to explain the tangled up mystery that was her life.

"Ok, well, it kinda started the morning I met you." She then proceeded to explain about the dreams she had been having and why she was so freaked out the day Souta got attacked. "It's like my dreams are visions. In it, that silver-haired guy says he'll protect me, and he makes me feel so safe. In fact, I...kinda liked him..." she admitted. "That day when Souta got attacked he appeared in real for the first time. He never told me his name, but recently I've been getting clues about who he is."

"So who is he?"

"I-I..."

"Do you think I'm him Kagome?"

"I don't know...maybe... it's just, why did that happen? It really scared me Inuyasha."

"Kagome, come here." Inuyasha staggered over to Kagome and grabbed her two arms. He pulled her off of the bed and stood her in front of him.

"Kagome, look at me," he instructed, and she did. "Now, tell me, are you afraid of that guy?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay, so if I looked like him, then why should you be afraid of me?"

"I-I don't know!" she stammered, as she backed away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said as he walked toward her. She took a few more steps backward.

"I know, but I just feel like I should stay away from you until I figure this out."

Inuyasha moved forward some more. "Kagome, maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you. Besides, maybe it's a sign. Maybe since we both are supposed to protect you it means that we're alike or something. I know it doesn't make sense but-"

Kagome hobbled back some more. Inuyasha didn't get it; she was trying to get a_way _from him!

"You're right. It doesn't make sense. Inuyasha, I still really like you too, but I can't date someone I'm scared of. This is all too freaky and- KYAH!! What are you doing?!"

Inuyasha was now advancing toward Kagome causing her to continue walking backward. She shuffled back some more until she felt the small of her back pressed against the frame of the door. Now Inuyasha stood in front of her trapping her. He leaned forward and pressed his right hand against the wall. He brought his face close to Kagome's; so close that she could feel his feathery bangs brush lightly against her cheek. His lips grazed hers playfully as he whispered, "Kagome, you're my girlfriend and you will _always _be, even if you're scared. I'll keep you safe and protect you... no matter what." Like she hadn't heard that before.

Kagome gasped as a soft pair of lips met hers, but this time she didn't fight it. She just closed her eyes and relaxed all of her muscles. She let all her fears and worries melt away as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. The two said all they needed to say and poured out their hearts and feelings into that kiss. Inuyasha moved backwards a little pulling Kagome with him so that he could wrap his arms around her and bring her body closer to his. Kagome's arms became entangled in his hair as she brought her arms around his neck and lightly played with his hair. When the two finally broke away Kagome could hardly contain herself from allowing a big, goofy smile to grace her face. Inuyasha just stood there smirking as usual, although inside his heart was fluttering. No one said a word as they just stared into each other's eyes

"Wow onii-chan! I didn't know you loved Kagome _that _much!"

The couple's heads snapped around to see Souta standing in the doorway wide-eyed. Inuyasha growled, embarrassed, as he said annoyed,

"Hey kid; you know it's rude to spy on people!"

Souta just stood there smiling at the embarrassed expression on the two's faces.

"Keh! C'mon Kagome! Let's go for a walk!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and the two sheepishly walked out of the room, glad to get away from Souta. They walked downstairs and outside, receiving curious glances from Kagome's mother. Upon going outside, they were greeted by a gust of fresh air, brushing past Kagome's face and lightly tickling her on the cheek. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet aroma of crisp night air. Inuyasha just stared at her dumbly like she was doing something weird.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Ummm...you're still holding my hand..."

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." he mumbled as he dropped her hand. Kagome giggled.

"It's okay!" she grabbed his hand again and linked hers through his. "Let's go!"

The two continued walking as Inuyasha eyed Kagome warily. She was unusually quiet again which meant that she was deep in thought. That was never good. Inuyasha decided to brerak the tension.

"So... Kagome... what's _your _theory on all of this?" he asked, referring to their previous conversation. Kagome's head snapped up to look at him, a far away look in he eyes.

"It doesn't really make any sense," she mumbled. Inuyasha's eyes hardened and he growled.

"Does any of this?" he asked roughly. Kagome just shook her head.

"Well, I've thought about his many times," she admitted. "I've linked your...transformations... to certain periods in my life and I've come to a conclusion." Inuyasha rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Okay, and it is...?" he prompted her.

"Well..."

"Grrr... stop beating around the bush Kagome and say what the hell you have to say!"

"Okay, okay! Well, first of all when Souta was about to be attacked and _he _appeared, it was right after we were about to be eaten. And when I was drowning and you saved me... while you gave me CPR your hair was silver and your eyes were amber. And let's not forget the dance. It seems your...transformations... are centered around me."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Everytime I was in trouble was when you transformed. And thos dreams. _He _always was in them promising to protect me. Which is exactly what _you _did. I know it's weird but is there any other way to describe it?"

"I guess not. But what about the pains?"

"Well, I was thinking somewhere along the lines of your soul being ripped out of you."

Inuyasa stared at Kagome like she was a 2 year-old baby lifting up a 200 pound truck. He obviously thought his girlfriend was going crazy. She just shrugged in defence.

"It could happen! Besides, think about it. Everytime you changed there was that pain and blood. Maybe... its a dormant part of your soul that wakes up every time I'm in trouble. And it has to rip itself out of you in order to save me."

Inuyasha snorted in defiance. "Riiiigghhtt. So then why did "he" appear that day when you and your brother were attacked?"

Kagome shrugged again. "What am I, a rocket scientist? I have no idea! Maybe he knew I was in real danger an so he decided to take on your body to save me. Yea... that explains why you "seemingly disappeared," Kagome mused as she convinced herself. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. He had to admit; it might sound crazy but it actually made some sense.

"Okay... so what about the dreams? And your strange power?"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know! This is all so stressful! I can't take all of this!" Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Kagome, calm down," he said in a calm, soothing voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She counted to 10 then opened them.

"Okay... Sorry. Well, I think the dreams are sort of like visions. Maybe "he" appears in them to warn me of future dangerous events. Like the dance. I don't know how or why but it's possible. As for my power... I have no clue. My momsaid I had an ancestor named Kikyo who possessed great power and was a master archer. The other day when I shot tht arrow n the dance I called on Kikyo for her power. Maybe she lent it to me. Maybe I was born with it. Maybe I inherited from her. I dunno. What I _do _know is that none of this makes sense."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "That's right. But you may not be so wrong either. Everything else seems twisted, so you may very ell be right. But this all damn annoying!"

"Yea. But _one _thing's for sure."

"What?"

"_He's _definetely _you_."

Inuyasha didn't say a wrod. Usually he would have put up an arguement, but this time he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, Kagome was probably right. And he _felt_ it deep inside of him. He didn't know how, which angered him further. A smirk slowly appeared on Kagome's face as she realized that she was right. This further upset Inuyasha.

"Yea, yea. So if you _are _right, what are you gonna do about it?"

"What can I do? If he's you then he would never hurt me. He'll protect me. So I'm not scared of him anymore."

"But didn' you just say half an hour ago that you were scared of him?"

"Well ,that was then and thi is now. A girl can change her mnd can't she?"

Inuyasha pouted as he looked away. _'Damn! She's got a line for everything!'_

"So... does that mean that you'll still love me?" Inuyasha suddenly asked cautiously. Kagome looked at him surprised. Her expresson became soft and caring. She stopped walking causing Inuyasha to stop. She gently took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'll love you no matter what. I don't care what you look like. I don't care if you were a demon. I love you for _you _and that's all that matters. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, touched. He suddenly felt happy, relieved. Feelings he hadn't felt in days. Kagome smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek,then continud walking. When Inuyasha came to, he closed the gap between him and Kagome in one stride. Then he wrapped his hand around hers. Both were silent now, But it was a different kind of silence. A peaceful kind of silence.

They were walking past Goshinboku when Inuyasha suddenly stopped. He unwrapped his hand from Kagome's and walked over to the tree. _'Goshinboku...' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He hesitantly reached his hand forward and tenderly touched the tree. When he did, he felt some sort of spark shoot up through his arm. He immediately drew it back.

Kagome noticed this and asked, "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Hey Kagome, come over here and put your hand on this tree."

"Huh?"

Kagome walked over to the tree and carefully placed her hand on it. When she did, the same thing that happened to Inuyasha happened to her.

"Huh?" she said again as she quickly drew her hand back. "What was that?"

"Maybe it's the tree's magic working," Inuyasha suggested.

"Magic?"

"Yea."

As Inuyasha said that he remembered what Souta had told him that day when they were touring the house. _"Oh, that's Goshinboku. It's the sacred tree that's been passed down with the sacred well for many generations. We've now inherited it. It's said to have special powers like the sacred well, and can make any couple's wish come true."_

"_Can make any couple's wish come true huh?"_ Inuyasha murmured to himself. "Hey Kagome, place your hand on the tree again, only do it at the same time as me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Uh, okay..."

"1-2-3... Now!"

The two placed their hands on the tree at the exact same time, and as they did they felt some sort of magic shoot up through their bodies.

"Okay, keep your hand on the tree and make a wish!"

"A wish? Why? What's that gonna do?"

"Just trust me!"

"Okay."

Both closed their eyes as they thought hard of what to wish for. Finally, they both opened their eyes and whispered their wish at the same time.

"I wish to be with Inuyasha forever!"

"I wish to be with Kagome forever!"

The tree started sparkling as the wind blew heavily. The cherry blossoms on the tree lightly rained down upon them making them feel peaceful and happy inside. Their hair blew wildly about the place as neither took their hands off the tree. When the wind died down and the blossoms stopped falling the two slowly took their hands off the tree and smiled at each other. They stepped away from the tree and held hands as they stared at each other once again.

"I know we'll be together forever!" Inuyasha whispered and Kagome nodded her head smiling. Then, suddenly, Inuyasha felt a strong presence drawing him to the well. He dropped Kagome's hand quickly and ran towards the well. Kagome ran after him shouting, "Inuyasha!" As she drew closer to the well, she felt it too. The well was calling! She ran after Inuyasha, confused.

As they reached the well Inuyasha thrust open the doors and ran inside with Kagome right at his heels. They ran up to the edge of the well and peered down into it, but didn't see anything but darkness. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome.

"Kagome, I-"

"I know." Kagome cut Inuyasha off. "It's as if someone was calling us here. I don't know what's going on but-"

Suddenly the ground started rumbling. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around fearfully for the source of it. Then, through the ground burst the moth demon that had attacked Kagome earlier. Kagome screamed when she realized this. Half of its body was still cut off, and now it looked mad. Inuyasha looked from the moth's horrible condition to the scared look on Kagome's face.

"_Damn! This must be the demon that attacked Kagome and hurt her ankle!"_

"I'm back!" the demon announced. "I told you I would return! My body isn't fully healed, but if I absorb you and your power my strength will be renewed!"

With that, the demon swiped at Kagome with its tentacles but she jumped away, narrowly avoiding being crushed.

"Kagome!"

"Huh? Inuyasha!"

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha, causing her to lose her concentration on the demon. The demon took this opportunity to try and attack Kagome. It lunged for her, but she was too sharp and sensed it a second before it attacked. Swiftly, she jumped back and avoided the tentacle, but in doing so, fell into the well.

"Aaaahhh!!" Kagome's screams could be heard all the way down the hollow well. Inuyasha stood at the edge frantically shouting Kagome's name. When he heard no response he became worried.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'm coming to get you!"

With that, Inuyasha pushed all fears out of his mind and jumped down into the well, not knowing what lay in store for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome awoke with a start when she felt something tickle her lip. She looked around her fearfully. Where was she? It looked like she was in some kind of well. Oh yea. She had fallen down the sacred well when the demon had attacked her. Wait, hadn't Inuyasha jumped down the well to save her? Well then, where was he? A low groan besides Kagome caused her to jump up in alarm. She realized for the first time that there was someone else in the well besides her. The person sat up and groaned as he rubbed his head. She looked cautiously to the side of her to find out who it was. She gasped when she saw the person. He had long, flowing, silver hair and striking amber eyes. Atop his head sat two triangular objects that twitched sensitively with the slightest sound. In his mouth were 2 rows of perfect teeth and- gasp- fangs! A clawed hand (yes claws) was rubbing his head and an annoyed expression was on his face. At first Kagome was uncertain, but then she soon realized that it was the guy from her dreams. Good! Maybe he could help her find Inuyasha.

"Uh...hi!" Kagome said cheerfully causing the boy's head to whip around. He sat staring at her for a second before his eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth took the shape of a sneer.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled roughly causing Kagome's skin to crawl.

"D-don't you know? The girl whose dreams you visited. I'm Kagome," she said, still trying to sound cheerful.

"Kagome huh? Well, I don't know who you are, but I don't like you." A bead of sweat traveled slowly down the side of Kagome's face. The boy sniffed the air and a disgusted look came upon his face. "What's worse," he continued, "I can't stand your putrid smell. You stink!" Kagome's face turned red. What was with this guy?

"Hey, you don't have to be so rude! I just met you! Anyway, shouldn't we try to figure out where we are?"

"We're obviously in a well; stupid!"

"That's not what I meant." What an obnoxious guy! "Anyway, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna try to get out of here!"

With that, Kagome climbed slowly up the side of the well, stumbling here and there, until she had successfully reached the edge of the well. She then hoisted herself over the well and planted her feet firmly on the grass. She was joined a few moments later by the silver-haired boy who didn't look too happy.

"So, do you know what happened?" Kagome asked brightly.

"No I don't, but you know what I would like to know? I'd like to know who the hell you are and why you stink so much!"

"Well, that's one way to put it! I told you already; I'm Kagome!"

The boy slid his claws out and cracked his knuckles.

"Well Kagome, I don't like you, so you'd better start saying your prayers and get ready to enter the netherworld!"

He charged towards Kagome, but once again she thrust him back with the power from her palm. He was thrown to the ground where he lay baffled at what had just happened.

'_Damn! That hurt!'_

"I still don't know how I did that, but you'd better not try that again or I'll seriously hurt you! Now, tell me, why is your attitude so awful?! Who are you anyway? I just wanna know where my boyfriend is and I don't need that kind of attitude from you! I don't know if you know what's going on but I don't care! I'll figure things out myself!"

She started to walk off when the boy shouted a sharp, "Wait!" causing her to turn around

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Don't walk away from me; I wasn't done yet! I don't know what's going on either."

"Well, you could start by telling me your name."

The boy looked away angrily with flushed cheeks. He mumbled in a low, harsh tone,

"It's Inuyasha."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow! I can't believe my story's actually done! I feel like crying! Lol, was this a cliffy? Well, don't worry. I'll come out with a sequel soon! I promise! Please review and tell me if I should write a sequel. I fI don' get enough reviews then I won't waste time writing it!. This was a little hard to write and took a lot of thought, but I made it! Special thanks to all you reviewers who stuck with my story straight through. You guys rock! I hope my story was good! I hope the Inuyasha and Kagome scenes were okay. So, thanks to everyone! I'm gonna start working on a new story soon, and I promise to put out a sequel. Thanks a ton! :P h, and my new story is comingout soon so look for it!**

**Question of The Day**

**What's going on? Is this **_**really **_**Inuyasha? Have Kagome and Inuyasha sorted out their little mystery, or is there more to the story? Where are they? And how will Kagome and "Inuyasha" fare in this strange new place? Fins out in the sequel!**

**Sayonara! **


End file.
